


Baking Betty

by lizzybuggie



Series: Baking Betty [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baker Betty Cooper, Bughead babies, Children, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Father Jughead Jones, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mother Betty Cooper, Parents Jughead And Betty, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, Protective Jughead Jones, Semi Slow Burn, Shop Owner Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy, dog parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: When cafe owner Betty Cooper receives a cake order for mysterious Southside Serpent Jughead Jones for his sister's Birthday, she is automatically attracted to him. When he invites her to stay for his sister's birthday party, Betty finds herself getting more and more drawn to him. And discovers he isn't anything like his reputation says.





	1. One

The day Betty Cooper opened her bakery in Riverdale, it was the happiest moment of her life. For years she had been told her cooking, and especially her baking was amazing. She ignored her Mother’s pleas for her to follow in her parents footsteps and run the Riverdale Register. Instead, she worked any job Riverdale had available until she had enough for a deposit on her own shop. 

The shop was small. And like Betty, it was cute and was pastel coloured. After a few bad months, Betty was delighted when the bakery soon started to make money, and was getting busier and busier everyday. Out of towners came to the shop, for the company and the delicious pastries baked by none other than Miss Betty Cooper herself daily. 

Betty had been running her shop for over a year when she started taking orders for special, made to order cakes. Not sure if people in Riverdale would like extravagant cakes, Betty advertised it anyway. And she was soon run off her feet with orders. 

“Betty, there’s a booking for a consultation at three remember.” Polly reminded her sister. 

Betty nodded at her sister. After returning to Riverdale with her twins, Betty hired Polly to work in her bakery. Loving having her sister back in her life again, and she needed the extra help. Polly had also learnt the baking skills from their grandmother before she died when Betty was 15. “Who is it? Do you know?” Betty asked sitting at the counter. 

“I dunno, he called yesterday. Never heard of him. He had a really weird name.” Polly said remembering. 

“A weird name?” Betty said scrunching her nose.

“Yeah, let me look.” Polly replied bending down behind the counter to find the appointment book, flipping through the pages. “Jughead Jones.”

“Jughead? That is weird.” Betty replied with a smile.

“Told you.” Polly smiled back. Both girls laughing at the strange name. 

“I’ll be back for three. Mom wants to have coffee.” Betty said rolling her eyes.

Polly’s face turned into disgust. “Ughh why?” Polly asked.

“I don’t know. Should I be worried?” Betty asked, a worried expression already on her face.

“She will probably be trying to recruit you back to the Register again.” Polly replied.

“I don’t know how many times I can say no. It’s just getting sad now.” Betty smiled, hading Polly a empty plate and milkshake glass before she dragged her feet out the door. 

 

When three rolled around, Polly looked up at the door when she heard the bell ring. Her smile dropped when she saw a tall, black haired man towering over her, wearing a leather jacket. “Shit.” Polly muttered under her breath. She noticed the bike outside, and the patch on the mans jacket. Southside Serpents. They had a reputation in Riverdale, and not a good one at that. Polly was expecting trouble, and she was scared. 

“Hi.” He said.

“Hello sir.” Polly responded, plastering the biggest smile on her face possible, hoping he wouldn’t do anything bad is she was polite to him. 

“This is a nice shop.” He mumbled.

“it is.” Polly replied. “My sister owns it.”

“Miss Betty herself?” He asked.

“Yep Polly said looking above her at the neon sign that hung above the counter spelling out the name of the bakery. ‘Miss Betty’s’

The man looked around, leaning over the counter, forcing Polly to take a step back. Worried about what the man was going to do. Not wanting any trouble she threw her hands in the air. “Please, I don’t want any trouble.” She said.

The black haired man smiled. A big smirk covering his face. “Don’t believe everything you hear love.” He smirked. “I’m here to see the boss, I have a booking for 3.”

“Ohh.” Polly said going bright red. “Yes, I’m so sorry Mr Jones. Betty will be here in a minute.”

A smile covered Jughead’s face along with a small laugh before he walked towards a booth, resting his arm on the back of it, looking at the customers who were staring back at him. 

A few minutes passed, and Jughead watched as a beautiful blond entered the shop, a slight spring in her step. “Oh my god Polly. Next time you’re coming with me. She is the worst.” Betty said loudly not noticing the brightness of her sister’s face. ‘What? Are you okay?” Betty asked.

“Your custom cake appointment is here.” Polly said looking directly at Jughead. Jughead stood when Betty’s eyes landed on him. Her eyes widening automatically. “Hi.” Betty stumbled, holding out her hand to him.

“Hello Miss Betty.” He said shaking her very soft hand. 

“Ummm,” Betty stumbled, looking at the man and his leather jacket she knew. “I usually take customers in the back room.”

“If you’re scared. We can do it out here. I know we had a bad reputation on the North side.” He smirked. 

Betty felt atomically embarrassed, judging him straight away. She hated it when people judged her from her appearance, and she was doing the same to him. “I’m not scared of you.” She said bravely. 

“You sure?” He asked looking at her sweaty hands.

“No, follow me.” Betty turned, guiding Jughead down past the kitchen, and into her office. Betty wandered to sit at her desk, pulling out a notepad and a few books of designs. 

“So, Mr Jones. What kind of cake are you after?” Betty asked as he took a seat. A smile couldn’t help put fall over her face at the sight on him, wearing all back and dark colours. Sitting in one of her pink chairs. 

“You can call me Jughead.” Jughead replied with a smile.

“Okay sure. Jughead. What are you after?” She asked again.

“My little sister is turning eighteen. I’m throwing a big party for her. And I heard you make the best cakes this side of the river.” He said with a grin.

Betty blushed at the compliment. “Any ideas on what you would like the cake to look like?”

“I’m hoping you can help me there. I’ve never been a eighteen year old girl.” He replied.

“Ummm. So what does she like? Any hobbies?” Betty asked.

“She’s smart. Really smart. She’s going to NYU this summer.” Jughead smiled, a proud smile covering his face. 

“Okay, okay.” Betty nodded, ideas already running through her head. 

“She loves animals too.” Jughead said.

“What’s she studying at NYU?” Betty asked.

“She wants to be a vet.” Jughead smiled.

“That’s amazing. I have a few ideas.” Betty smiled. 

“Oh yeah?” Jughead asked leaning forward, resting his forearms on the desk. 

“How about a dog, carrying a backpack, and some books. Wearing a NYU t-shirt.” Betty smiled quickly starting on a design. 

“Sounds perfect.” Jughead smiled. 

“You don’t want any more ideas?” Betty asked.

“No. That sounds amazing. She loves dogs.” Jughead replied.

“That’s awesome. Does she have one?” Betty asked.

“We had a dog, a sheepdog when we were younger. Called Hotdog.” Jughead smiled.

“Do you have a photo?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, probably.” Jughead said pulling out his phone and scrolling. “Ah, yep. Here.” 

Jughead handed over his phone, handing it to Betty who smiled. “He’s gorgeous.”

“Was.” Jughead frowned.

“Ohh, I’m sorry.” Betty said.

“It’s okay. He was old. Lived a long life.” Jughead replied. 

Jughead and Betty smiled at each other, Betty noticing his blue eyes glistening as they caught the light on her desk. “So.” She said forcing herself to pull herself away from his eyes. “If you give me, like. Maybe twenty minutes. I’ll draw up and design, and you can give it the okay, or thumbs down if it’s shit.”

“I’m sure it will be amazing.” Jughead smiled at her. 

“Do you want a slice of cake, a coffee or tea?” She asked.

“Yeah sure.” He replied. 

“Cool. Just tell Polly, and she’ll get you a table out in the lounge.” Betty said.

Jughead looked apprehensive. “Do you mind if I just stay in here. I don’t want to scare away your customers.”

“You won’t scare them.” Betty said. 

Jughead just looked at him, a sadness in his eyes. “Okay, wait here. I’ll bring you something.” Betty smiled at him before exiting the room. 

Betty closed the door behind herself, walking back to a worried looking Polly. ‘Are you okay? In there alone with him?” She asked.

“Pol. Stop acting like he’s a serial killer. I’m perfectly safe. He’s sweet.” Betty replied grabbing a red velvet cake and slicing it. 

“You don’t know he isn’t a murder. He’s a Serpent.” Polly said.

“Polly. Calm down. No wonder he doesn’t want to eat a slice out here. Everyone judging him because of the jacket on his back.” Betty said rolling her eyes at her sister before she grabbed the coffee pot and returned back to Jughead. 

 

Half a hour later. Jughead had a book from Betty’s bookshelf in his hands, and enjoying a cake and a coffee while Betty sketched. She couldn’t help but look up at him from time to time, he was beautiful. And she was being distracted.

“How about this.” Betty said turning her notepad around, showing Jughead her sketch.

A big smile covered his face, loving the design instantly. “Amazing. JB will love it.” He smiled 

“Great. So you need it in 2 weeks Friday right?” Betty asked.

“Yes, please.” Jughead smiled.

“Perfect. Now delivery is twenty dollars. But you can pick it up from the shop if you want to save a little money.” Betty said.

“I only own a motorbike. Do you mind delivering it? I know the Southside is a little dangerous.” He said.

“It’s fine Jughead. You might just have to protect me.” Betty said with a smile. 

“I can do that.” Jughead smiled back, standing from his chair.

“Great. Just pay a deposit to Polly in the front, and I guess I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Betty smiled standing and shaking his hand again.

“I’ll look forward to it.” Jughead smiled, giving her a quick wink before he walked out the door, leaving a smile on Betty’s face from ear to ear. 

 

A few days passed and Betty couldn’t help but stop thinking about the mysterious Jughead Jones. He was handsome, and kind. And he had something else that Betty couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Betty messaged him again, sending him a more in-depth design of the cake. Asking for a photo of his dog to model the cake after. Jughead gladly supplied one. Thanking her again for taking on the job. 

Whenever her phone buzzed with messages from him. A smirk covered her face, and Polly could tell her sister was becoming smitten. “Who’s that?” Polly asked.

Betty didn’t reply. Already too focused on her phone. Upset with being ignored, Polly pulled Betty’s phone from her hands. Betty’s face turning bright red. “Pol. Give it back!” She shouted. 

Polly smirked walking away from her as she read the messages. “Jughead? You’re messaging Jughead Jones? The scary serpent?” Polly asked.

“It’s completely professional.” Betty yelled back.

“With the look on your face. It’s anything but professional.”

 

When it came to delivery day, Betty was nervous. She was hoping Jughead was going to love it. She was also nervous about his sister, what if she hated it. Betty tried to push the thoughts out of her mind as she drove over to the Southside. Arriving at the address Jughead sent her, she was apprehensive when she pulled up to a bar. “The Whyte Wyrm?” She mumbled to herself seeing a line of motorbikes, and numerous men in jackets beside them.

Nervous, she pulled out her phone, dialling him. He said he would protect her. Even if it was a passing comment. She felt like she needed it.

“Hello.” He answered. 

“Jughead. Your cake is here.” Betty replied.

“Cool. I’ll come out. Where are you?” He asked walking outside.

“I’m in the small pink van.” She replied.

“Of course you are.” He smiled back seeing the car instantly. He hung up the phone and walked towards the car. 

Betty’s car stood out dramatically in the sea of black, and blue cars that littered the Whyte Wyrm car park. Betty smiled at him when he approached. Sliding out of her car to meet him. “Your car is very cute.” He smiled at her. 

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not.” She smiled back.

“It’s very you.” He smiled back.

Betty couldn’t help it. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Did he just call her cute?

“Where’s the cake?” He asked.

“Yes, it’s in the back.” Betty ran around of the back of the car. Pulling out the large cake. Jughead smiled at the sight of it. “Do you think your sister will like it?”

“She’ll love it.” Jughead replied taking the cake from her hands. 

“Well, enjoy it. Tag my bakery on instagram. Gotta get more customers.” Betty smiled, closing her car boot.

“You’re not leaving are you?” He asked a confused looking Betty. “I want you to see JB’s face when she see’s the cake.”

“What?” She asked.

“If you have plans.” He asked her. 

“No, no.” She waved her head. 

“Good, follow me then. I promise I’ll protect you in there.” Jughead winked at her, walking with Betty by his side. “I know you’ve heard stories about this place. Some are true, most are lies. Believe me.”

Betty followed Jughead closely, taking in the surroundings of the bar. The smell hitting her instantly, and then the sight of many people dancing and drinking with loud music. Betty stayed close to him, following him into the kitchen. Placing the cake on the counter. “You want a drink?”

“Sure.” Betty replied. “Just one.”

They walked to the bar, Jughead getting behind the bar. “What will be be?”

“Gin and tonic please.” Betty smiled, offering him a flirty smile. 

“Coming up.” Jughead replied mixing her drink before handing her it, and grabbing himself a beer. Jughead sat beside her at the bar, sitting close to her so they could hear each other over the loud music. 

“What do you do Mr Jones?” Betty asked taking a sip.

“I’m a photographer.” He responded.

“Wow. I wouldn’t of guessed that.” Betty replied.

“Why not?” He asked.

“I dunno. You just don’t look a photographer.” She replied.

“What do I look like?” He asked with a smile. 

Betty got flustered, watching as he smiled at her, cocking his head to one side, waiting for her response. “Umm.” Betty stumbled. 

“Jug!” A loud voice yelled from behind Betty. Betty watched as a young black haired girl wrapped her arms around Jughead, hugging him tightly before letting him go and looking Betty up and down. “Who is this?” The young girl asked.

“This is Betty.” Jughead smiled. “She helped me with your surprise.”

“Surprise Ohh. I like her already.” She said holding her hand out to Betty. “Hi. I’m Jellybean.”

“Jellybean?” Betty whispered shaking her hand.

“Jughead’s sister.” Jellybean smiled.

“Ohh.” Betty replied. 

“Wait here JB.” Jughead said before he disappeared. 

The bar suddenly went quite as the music stopped, and the lights dimmed, and everyone huddled around the bar. 

“Happy Birthday to you!” Everyone yelled, singing happy birthday to Jellybean as Jughead returned, holding the cake, with one giant candle in the middle. 

“Oh my god!” Jellybean yelled when she saw the cake infant of her. “It’s Hotdog!” She yelled.

“Go on, make a wish!” Jughead smiled as Jellybeans blew out the candle, and then hugging her brother again. 

“This is amazing. It’s almost too pretty to eat.” Jellybean smiled. “I miss him so much.”

Jughead smiled looking back to Betty who couldn’t stop smiling. She never got to see the reaction to the cakes she made. She always dropped the cakes off then ran. “All thanks to Betty.” Jughead smiled as everyone looked at her. 

“It’s amazing. Thank you.” Jellybean yelled before she threw her body on Betty’s, giving her a giant bear hug. 

“You’re welcome. I’m just happy you like it.” Betty replied.

“I do. Thank you.” Jellybean said again. “Are you staying? I have to buy you a drink. No, I’m buying you drinks all night.”

“Alright then.” Betty replied handing her now empty glass to Jellybean who gladly took it. 

“You don’t have to stay you know. You said one drink.” Jughead smiled at Betty.

Betty’s smile dropped. “Do you want me to leave?” She asked.

“No, god no. I just don’t want JB to force you to stay when you don’t want to stay. I can’t imagine this is your kind of crowd.” Jughead said looking around at the people wearing leather jackets and drinking beers. 

Not sure if the one drink was going to her head, or how comfortable she already felt around him. Betty smirked a devil smile. “You have no idea what my kind of crowd is.” She said with a wink before walking away to the bar, meeting up with his sister again.

Jughead watched as Betty walked away with a swagger. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. He was already a goner. 

 

It had been a while since Betty felt like this, Carefree, and happy. Not having to worry about bills, or her mother or the many cupcakes she had to bake at 5am. Lucky for her, she was closed on the weekend. So she could enjoy herself, and she was definitely doing that. Betty drank, and danced. She talked and sang. Loving the way Jughead welcomed her, and made sure she was never feeling uncomfortable. He hardly moved his eyes from her, enjoying her company too. Jellybean was also making Betty feel welcome. Betty loved the 18 year old, and JB was determined to make sure Betty was having a good time too. 

The party was starting to wind down. Jellybean, eventually went home. Half her cake in her hands. “This is going in the freezer. That way it’ll live forever.” She said to Betty, hugging her goodbye. Betty had no idea what the time was. But she didn’t care. She had been sitting in a booth with Jughead for a while now. Talking non stop. He was interesting, and Betty wanted to know everything about him. “Where are your parents. I thought they would be here.” A drunk Betty asked, slurring her words, taking another sip. Jughead looked down. Betty noticing instantly. “Sorry. I shouldn’t of asked.”

“No it’s okay. My Dad is still here. He has a little problem with alcohol. So he stayed away tonight.” Jughead replied.

“And your Mom? dead?” She asked.

“She abandoned me and JB. Which is worse you know. She chose to leave us.” He frowned.

“I’m sorry.” Betty said again. “You know if I was your Mom. I’d never leave you.” Betty giggled. 

Jughead smiled back at her. “You are drunk Miss Cooper.” Jughead smiled.

“No. I’m fine.” Betty said going to take another sip, but Jughead took her glass fro her. “Hey!”

“You need water.” Jughead replied, leaving her in the booth for a minute, returning quickly with a bottle of water. 

“Thanks Jug.” Betty replied with the name everyone had been calling him all night. “Jug. Jughead. Why Jughead?”

“Nickname.” He replied.

“Nickname for what? what’s your real name?” She asked.

“Ahh. That’s a question for another day.” He said looking at the bar staff that were putting chairs on the tables. 

“I should go home.” Betty said standing up, stumbling a little. Jughead catching her before she face planted on the floor. 

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yep, fine.” She said digging around in her bag for her car keys.

“You’re not driving are you?” He asked.

“No. I’m not an idiot. I’ll just sleep in my car.” Betty said walking with Jughead out of the bar. 

“You can’t sleep in your car. Not on the Southside.” Jughead said. 

“I’ll be okay.” She said opening her car door.

“No. Come with me. I live only a hundred meters away.” Jughead suggested looking towards the road.

“I’ll be okay.” She said again.

Jughead shook his head. He loved the Southside, but he knew better than anyone at the dangers the Southside had. “No, I won’t let you. Come with me. I don’t bite I promise.”

Betty nodded her head, agreeing with him. She stumbled again, Jughead holding onto her arm supporting her as they walked down the road. 

 

After a few minutes. Jughead opened the door to his house. It was small, and cramped. A studio apartment above a small bookstore. “This is cute.” Betty giggled. 

“I think cute is the wrong word.” Jughead laughed.

“You’re cute.” Betty replied to him, flashing him a small smile before she turned around looking around the apartment some more leaving Jughead a little shocked.

Betty walked over to a bookcase he had. Running her hands over the spines of the books. “This is an impressive collection Jug.” She said.

Jughead joined her at the bookcase. Stepping only a few inches away from her. “I love to read.” He smiled.

Betty looked up to him, her eyes getting lost in his. Getting lost in the blue eyes again for the millionth time that night. “Me too.” Betty smiled before she closed her eyes quickly as she suddenly felt dizzy. She stepped back, covering her mouth with her hands she ran to the small kitchen in the corner of the room, unsure where the bathroom was. Betty vomited into the sink, her hair falling over her face, and tears streaming down her face. 

Jughead ran to her side. Holding back her hair, and rubbing her back with his free hand. “It’s okay.” He whispered as she vomited. Jughead catching her before she fell to the floor. “I’m so sorry.” She mumbled.

“It’s okay. Come here.” He said holding her up and carrying her to his bed, lying her down on her side. “Sleep. You’re gonna feel much worse tomorrow.” He said. 

Jughead walked back to the kitchen, wiping down the sink, cleaning up the vomit Betty had left behind. He then pulled out a water bottle from the fridge, placing it on the bedside table. Betty opened her eyes, and grabbed his hand. “Thank you.” She said.

“It’s okay. Just sleep.” He said crouching down, and covering her with a blanket. 

Betty opened her eyes, looking closely at him again. “You’re so handsome.” She smiled running her hand onto his face next. Pushing back the curls from his face. 

“Thank you.” Jughead replied smiling back at her, standing back. 

Betty closed her eyes again, cuddling into the pillow. “You have a cute ass too.” She whispered before she drifted off to sleep. 

Jughead just quiet laughed at her before he wandered to the sofa, pulling a pillow out to rest his head. He looked back at her, a small smile escaped his lips before he closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to take him.


	2. Two

A pain in Betty’s head wakes her the next day. Opening her eyes slowly, looking around not remembering where she was, or how she got there. Betty rolled over, the dryness in her mouth reminding her of the night before. Betty looked to her left, seeing a bottle of water. She grabbed it in a hurry, sitting up in the bed. The blanket that covered her falling down. Betty looked down. Seeing she was still wearing the same clothes from the previous night. Betty took a sip, her feet falling to the wooden floor. Looking around. She went bright red when she saw him. Jughead was asleep on the sofa. The memories of what she said to him last night flooding back to her. “Shit.” She mumbled. But maybe a little too loudly as he jerked his head, locking eyes with her. 

“Morning.” He said softly with a smile. 

“Hi.” Betty said. Her voice raspy. 

“Good sleep?” He asked sitting up on the sofa. Betty’s eyes travelling down his torso. Revealing his fit and toned body. 

“Ahh yeah. Thanks.” She replied stepping towards him. “Sorry. I kicked you out of your bed.”

“It’s okay.” He replied stepping up from the sofa. 

“I’m sorry too. About the vomit.” She said, the taste still in her mouth. 

“I’ve dealt with worse, believe me.” Jughead smiled. 

“I owe you. Big time.” Betty said looking at the kitchen. “Are you hungry? I can cook you breakfast.” 

“You don’t have to. I bet you have the worse hangover.” Jughead said. 

“My head is a little sore. But I owe you.” Betty said again stepping towards the kitchen. “What do you have?” She asked opening the pantry and fridge. 

“I don’t really have much. I go to Pop’s most days.” Jughead replied. 

“You must have something. Do you have flour, eggs and milk?” She asked. 

“Umm, maybe.” Jughead said joining her in the kitchen, bending down. Pulling out a bag of flour. “I think theres some eggs and milk in the fridge.”

“Ahh.” Betty smiled. “Pancakes it is.”

“Do you need help?” He asked.

“I’ll be okay.” She smiled, her eyes travelling down to his torso again. “I have one request.”

“Shoot.” Jughead replied.

“Can you put a shirt on?” Betty asked.

Jughead smiled. “You want me to put a shirt on?” He asked.

“For health and safety.” Betty smiled, forcing her eyes not look look down at his very toned body.

“Sure.” Jughead replied, he couldn’t help the smile that covered his lips. 

Betty watched as Jughead wandered across the room, a smile still on his face as he picked up a t-shirt from the dresser, throwing it on before he joined Betty back in the kitchen. 

 

“These are amazing Betty.” Jughead smiled, taking a bite of the pancakes.

“You like?” She smiled stealing the fork from his hand, and taking a bite herself. 

“Yes. Amazing. And with a hangover. You’re amazing.” Jughead smiled stealing another bite. 

Betty nodded her head and smiled. Her face turning red again. “Sorry again, looking after a drunk girl wasn’t part of the cake delivery.” Betty giggled.

“It’s okay. Honestly.” Jughead said again. “I do the odd shift at the Whyte Wyrm. I’ve had to clean worse, believe me.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Betty smiled. “I should probably go home.”

“I’ll walk you back to your car.” Jughead said.

“Thanks.”

Jughead walked Betty back to the Whyte Wyrm. It was only a couple minute walk, but Jughead refused to let her wander around the Southside alone, even in the middle of the day. “Thanks again for the cake. JB loved it.” Jughead said opening her car door for her.

“It’s part of the job.” Betty replied. 

“I know. But thanks.” Jughead said again.

“I’ll see you around then?” Betty asked.

“Yep.” Jughead replied. “Last night you couldn’t stop talking about those amazing danish pastries. I need to try one.”

“Ahh. I remember. Come round anytime. I promise I’ll tell Polly to be nice.” Betty said.

“See you soon.” Jughead winked at her again, watching as she sat in her car and started the engine. Waving at her as she drove down the street. Hoping he will get to see her again, because he remembered what she said last night. Maybe it was because she was drunk, or maybe she was being truthful. She really liked him. 

 

It had only been a few days. But both Betty and Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about each other. Memories of the night would come rushing back to Betty. What she said, and did. She blushed bright red every time, and convinced herself she can’t face him. Not anymore. Not after what she said to him. “You’re such an idiot Betty Cooper.” She whispered to herself. 

Betty was busy at work. It was only a Wednesday, and she already couldn’t wait for the weekends. The busier the bakery got, the less sleep Betty had. She was already getting up super early to start on the baking for the day, but it was getting hard when her alarm would ring at four in the morning. 

“Betty.” A voice from behind Betty’s office door yelled. 

Betty looked up, seeing Polly sticking her head through the door. “Betty, I really need your help. It’s crazy out here.” Polly said with frizzled hair, and a panicked look on her face. 

“Yep, yep. I’m coming.” Betty replied, brushing the paper work and letters from the bank to the side to help her sister. 

“I think you need to hire more staff Betty.” Polly said walking with her sister to the front of the bakery. 

“I know. I know. I’ve only just started making a profit. Once I hire more staff, I might be going back in the red.” Betty said throwing on a apron, and looking at the long line that was close to the door. 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Polly smiled looking at the busy store. 

"Where did they all come from?” Betty asked Polly who just pointed outside the window seeing Jughead standing there, taking to someone in the line. Betty’s eyes scanned the line. Seeing leather jackets scattered throughout the line. A big smile coming over her face when she caught eyes with him. He smiled back and gave a small wave before Betty looked back to the customers. “What will it be?” Betty asked the first woman in the queue. 

 

Betty and Polly worked like a team, selling all their cakes and breads. By the time Jughead came to the till, they shop was empty. “Sold out huh?” Jughead asked with a smile. 

“Why did you convince them all to come?” Betty asked.

“I thought you might appreciate the customers.” He smiled back.

“Oh I do. It just made me realise I’m going to have to hire some more staff.” Betty replied closing the till with her hip. 

“Well if you’re looking for someone to help. I know JB could do with some casual work.” Jughead suggested.

“Really? Isn’t she leaving to go to college?” Betty asked.

“She is. But not for a few months. I’m sure she would appreciate the extra money.” Jughead smiled.

“Sounds perfect Jug.” Betty replied looking at the nearly now empty shop. “This has to be my earliest end of day ever. I’m all sold out, and it’s only three.”

“Well then I can tell you the real reason I came by.” Jughead said with a smile. 

Betty looked at Jughead with a shy smile. She followed him as he walked over to a small table, taking a seat. “What are you doing tonight?”

A smile fell over Betty’s lips, she looked down to her hands on the table. Fidgeting with the sugar packets on the table, too scared to meet his eyes. “I dunno.” She replied.

“Do you want to go to Pop’s?” He asked.

“Pop’s?” Betty asked.

“I know it’s not fancy. But they have the best burgers in Riverdale.” Jughead replied, smiling when Betty finally meet his eyes. 

“Sure.” She smiled.

“Sure?” He asked.

“Yes. Let’s go to Pop’s.” Betty replied giving him a quick smile. 

“Cool. Wanna meet there? Maybe sevenish?” He asked.

Betty said nothing, she just nodded her head, with a smile. “See you then Betty.” He said standing up. Jughead turned to walk through the door when he quickly turned back. “I know you think my ass is cute, but can you please not objectify me?” He said with a smile before he walked out the door, leaving a very red faced Betty looking embarrassed. 

 

Betty quickly ran home after closing the shop. Jumping in the shower, and struggling to find the perfect outfit. Pulling all of her clothes from her dresser. Betty sat on the floor of her bedroom. “I have nothing to wear.” She said with a worry.

“Wow.” Polly said looking at Betty’s messy room. “Anxious much?”

“I don’t know what to wear Polly.” Betty replied. 

“It’s just Pop’s. You could go in your pj’s.” Polly laughed. 

“You’re not helping Pol.” Betty replied.

“Betty relax. It’s Serpent Jughead Jones. He’s not going to care what you’re wearing.” Polly said joining Betty on the floor. 

“I’m just nervous. I know I told you I didn’t like him. But I do. I really like him Polly.” Betty said.

“I know. It’s obvious Betty.” Polly said resting her arm around her sister’s shoulders. “He likes you too Betty. Just relax. Maybe don’t wear a sweater. Otherwise you’ll look like Mom.”

Betty smiled to her sister. Giving her a quick hug before Betty rummaged through her clothes again. Pulling a yellow skater dress out, and looking it. 

“Perfect.” Polly smiled. 

 

Betty sat in her usual booth at Pop’s. Waving to Pop when she entered, only waiting a couple minutes until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Betty jumped at looked around, seeing Jughead smiling down at her. A smile fell to her lips. He looked good. No jacket. Just a simple button down shirt, and jeans. “Hi.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Hi. You look beautiful.” He said with a smirk.

“Thanks.” Betty blushed. 

They both sat there in awkward silence for a while, until Pop made his way over to them. “Jughead. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you not in plaid.” Pop laughed. 

“Only on special occasions.” Jughead replied back. 

“What will it be guys?” Pop asked looking at Betty.

“Just a cheeseburger, and vanilla milkshake Pops.” Betty said.

Pop nodded to her, before looking at Jughead. “Double cheese burger and fries Pop. The bigger the better.” Jughead laughed. “And strawberry milkshake please.”

“Coming up Jug.” Pop replied before he walked away. 

“Do you really eat here most days?” Betty asked.

“I sure do.” Jughead replied. 

“I don’t believe you.” Betty said smiling.

“Why?” He asked.

“I’ve seen you shirtless. You have not one ounce of fat on you.” Betty said smiling at the memory of his tanned body.

“You remember what my body looks like. That has to be a good thing right?” He asked.

“Has to be.” She smiled again.

“I work out a little.” He replied. “Not too much tho. I have to much shit to do.”

“Like the Serpents?” Betty asked.

“Not really. My photography takes up a lot of my time. The Serpents is more like a family than a gang. I wish all you Northsiders knew that. We’re not bad guys.” Jughead replied. 

Betty nodded her head. Feeling a little embarrassed at the way she judged him when she first met him, and how nearly everyone on the Northside hates them. 

“How was your head? On saturday?” Jughead asked.

Betty rolled her eyes. “So bad. I’m never drinking again.” Betty smiled. 

“Really?” He asked.

“Probably not. Maybe just not for a while.” Betty replied.

Betty smiled at Jughead. She felt so at ease with him. They hardly knew each other, but she liked him. Really liked him. She just wished he felt the same way. 

Their food arrived quickly. Not even taking bite of their burgers as neither wanted to stop talking. “I’d love to see some of your photography.” Betty smiled stealing a fry from his plate.

“You would? I have so much. You’d probably get bored.” He said with a giggle.

“No. I’m sure I wouldn’t get bored. Maybe you could shoot me. That would be a challenge.” Betty smiled.

“Why would you say that?” He asked cocking his head to the side. 

“I don’t take a good photo. I promise you.” Betty said.

“I don’t think that’s true.” Jughead laughed. 

“Oh believe me, it’s true.” Betty smiled back. Both laughing before taking a shot break to take a bite of their burgers before Betty was interrupted. 

“Betty.” Someone yelled.

Betty turned swiftly. Her smile dropping when she saw her Mom and Dad walking towards her. “Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?” Betty asked.

Alice ignored Betty. Zoning in on Jughead straight away. “Who’s this?” Alice asked.

Betty stumbled for a second. Not sure how to introduce him. “Ahh. This…. This is Jughead.” Betty replied. 

“Jughead? You’re from the Southside aren’t you? Polly mentioned you.” Alice said looking down on him, making him fell automatically uncomfortable. 

“I sure am Ma’m.” Jughead replied with a smirk. 

“Why are you hanging out with him Betty?” Alice asked. 

Betty stumbled again. She looked at her Dad who was standing behind Alice, not wanting to say a word. “He’s ….. “ Betty stumbled. She looked at Jughead, a sad look covered his face. “He’s …” She said again causing more hurt to cover Jughead’s face. 

“I’m no one. Alright.” Jughead said finishing her sentence. 

“Jug, no.” Betty said.

“It’s alright. I get it Betty. I’ll see you around. Maybe.” Jughead said swiftly before he stormed out of the booth, looking quickly back to Betty, pain on his face. She was embarrassed of him, and it killed him. Jughead handed Pop some money before he ran out the door. 

“That was rude.” Alice said looking at a distraught Betty who watched as he ran to his bike. 

“Screw you Mom!” Betty yelled. 

“Excuse me?” Alice asked shocked at Betty’s outburst. 

“We were on a date okay. I like him. And you’ve just ruined it.” Betty said before she slid out of the booth, running to the door yelling Jughead’s name. “Jug!” She yelled.

He turned around, seeing her running towards him. He sat on his bike, attempting to start the engine but it failed each time. “I’m sorry. My Mom. She’s a snob. I’m sorry.” Betty yelled.

“I’m used to it Betty. It’s okay. I just….” He said. “I thought you were different. But I guess not.”

And with that. Jughead started his engine, driving away. Betty watched in sadness as he drove away. Wiping the tears that fell down her face. Betty turned back to Pop’s. Seeing her parents looking back at her, standing by the door. 

Betty swallowed, and walked back to them. Clenching her fists in anger. “Let’s eat okay.” Alice said going to wrap her arm around Betty but she pushed it away. 

“Wy do you always have to drive any friends I have? You really want to control my life that badly?” She asked, tears still in her eyes. 

“He’s not good enough for you sweetie.” Alice replied. 

“No. He was perfect for me. He was sweet, and kind. And funny. And you’ve ruined it.” Betty said in anger before she left her parents in her dust, running to her car. Knowing where the only place she’d want to go. 

 

By the time Jughead made it back to his apartment he was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. After throwing his keys on the counter, he opened his fridge pulling out a bottle of beer before he walked towards the sofa, and throwing his feet on his coffee table. 

He was about to take a sip when he heard a knock at the door. Jughead threw his head back, dragging his feet towards the door when they knocked again, louder this time. “I’m coming. Jeez.” He yelled back before he opened the door, seeing a sorry looking Betty looking back at him. 

“I’m sorry.” She said quickly. 

“Betty.” He said shaking his head. 

“No. I’m sorry. My parents are assholes. They are mean, and horrible. They care about class, and how people look at them. That is not me. I promise.” Betty yelled. “I stumbled because I like you. I didn’t want you to meet them because they are not nice people. Well my Dad is okay. But my Mom. I can’t even describe her. She’s mean. And I promise I’m not embarrassed of you. I like you. I really like you. And I don’t know if you like me like that. But I do. You have beautiful eyes, and a nice ass. And… and.” Betty rambled before Jughead quickly kept forward crashing his lips onto hers with a smile on his face. 

Betty kissed him back softly, moving her hands up to his back, pulling him closer to her as she kissed him. Jughead slowly pulled back, resting his forehead onto hers. “I like you too.”


	3. Three

Before Betty could even realise what she was doing. Her and Jughead had moved to the sofa. Betty straddling his hips as they kissed. Betty ran her hands up to his hair. Pulling her fingers through the strands as Jughead moved his tongue in and out of her mouth, kissing her with a fiery passion. Built up lust, finally exploding as they kissed. Jughead eventually pulled back, panting desperate for air. 

“We should stop.” Jughead said with a frown.

“Why?” Betty asked moving her lips to his neck, placing a long kiss onto his neck.

“Because if we don’t stop. I’ll drag you to the bed in the corner.” He said with a smile causing Betty to smile back at him. 

“Okay.” She said moving her lips off his neck to look back at him. Still sitting on him, she moved her hands to his head, still not believing what had happened the last past hour. “I’m sorry again, about my Mom.”

Jughead shook his head. “It’s okay. I know hoe horrible parents can be.”

“I promise you I’m nothing like her.” Betty said again.

“I know your not.” Jughead replied with a short smile. “Has she always been like that?”

“For as long as I can remember. When I was a kid she was so controlling. She told me who I could, and couldn’t be friends with. That my grades weren’t good enough when I got top of the class. Whenever I would bring a boyfriend round for her to meet them, she would he horrible. Saying no one was good enough to be associated with the Cooper name.” Betty explained. 

“Wow. I must be the devil then. You are too good for me tho.” He said.

“No. Stop it. You’re perfect for me.” Betty said moving her lips to meet his again placing a long kiss onto lips. 

“You should of seen her face when I told her I wanted to go to pastry school. She nearly had a heart attack.” Betty said. “She wanted me to follow in her footsteps. Journalism. I enjoyed it in school. But Riverdale is so dull. Nothing happens here. I don’t want to write crappy stories about the annual strawberry festival.”

“Don’t mock the festival Betty. Mrs Cain makes the best strawberry pies.” Jughead joked. 

“I think I can make a better one.” Betty said smiling down on him. 

“I bet you can.” Jughead replied, he moved his lips back to hers. Placing small kisses until Betty pulled back.

“Speaking of baking. I should go.” She said looking at her watch.

“No, why?” Jughead asked pouting. 

“I have to be up super early to do the baking for the day. If I don’t go to bed now, I’ll have to work on only a few hours sleep.” Betty said as she dismounted from Jughead’s lap, straightening her dress as she stood. 

“You could stay here?” Jughead said with a smirk.

“Don’t tempt me.” Betty replied. 

“No, I’m serious. You can sleep here. That way you don’t have to leave right now?” Jughead said standing up to meet her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the sofa, like last time.”

“I’m not going to steal your bed from you.” Betty smiled. 

“I don’t mind.” He said again.

A smile covered Betty’s lips. She didn’t want to leave, but she knew she had to. “Stop it.” Betty said watching him and his puppy dog eyes. 

“Stop what?” He asked.

“Stop looking at me like that. I can’t stay. I have to go.” She said pushing onto his chest. 

“Okay.” He said. “I’ll walk you to your car.”

They both walked down the stairs. Jughead connecting his hand with hers. Linking their fingers together as they walked to her car. After a couple minutes they reached her car. Jughead opening the door for her. Betty throwing in her handbag before she turned back to him. “I’ll see you around?” She asked.

“Soon.” Jughead replied placing a small goodnight kiss on her lips. 

“Bye.” Betty smiled pulling back. 

“Bye.” 

 

Betty arrived home. She couldn’t wipe the smile that was permanently on her face. Opening the door, she jumped when they light switched on. 

“How was it?” Polly asked.

“Jeez Pol. You’ll give me a heart attack.” Betty said placing her hand on her heart. 

“How was it?” Polly asked again watching her sister.

“It was good.” Betty said with a smile. “Well dinner was kinda crap actually. Mom was there.”

“What? Why was Mom there?” Polly asked.

“I don’t know. The make my life a misery.” Betty replied before she explained to Polly what happened, and the aftermath. 

“She didn’t scare him off then?” Polly asked.

“I don’t think so.” Betty replied. 

“Aww.” Polly smiled for her sister. “I know I judged him at first. But the look on your face, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks Polly.” Betty smiled back. “Now I have to sleep.”

 

When Betty’s alarm woke her up the following morning, she didn’t want to get out of bed. She threw her face into her pillow. “Ughhh.” She said before she forced herself to get out of bed, rolling out of the covers. 

Her drive to the bakery was a short ride, but she was still struggling to keep her eyelids open. When she made it to the store, she got out of her car and walked like a zombie to the store. She didn’t even notice the man waiting out the back for her. “Morning.” He said giving Betty the biggest fright, waking her up and making her jump into the air dropping her bag and keys. 

“Sorry, Sorry.” He said.

Betty looked up and saw Jughead looking back at her. “What are you doing here?” She asked, hand on her heart, heart racing. 

“I wanted to see you. Maybe I can help you.” Jughead said bending down to pick up the items she dropped.

“You scared me. I thought I was about to be murdered.” Betty said, breath still heavy. 

“I’m sorry.” He said looking back at her. 

“It’s okay.” She smiled back opening the door, and closing it behind them both. 

“Let me make you some coffee.” Jughead offered. 

“Sure.” Betty smiled back. 

Jughead wandered to the front of the store, turning on the coffee machine while Betty threw on a apron and started her day. A couple minutes later Jughead came in, carrying two cups of coffee with a smile. 

“Here.” He said.

“Thanks you.” She smiled at him taking a sip. “This is really good.”

“You sound surprised.” Jughead asked.

“I didn’t know you knew how to make a good cup of coffee.” Betty said.

“Ahh. I am shocked. I’m not just a pair of blue eyes and a nice ass you know.” Jughead smiled causing Betty to smile back. 

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” She asked shaking her head, turning red.

“Not for a while.” He returned. “How can I help you?”

“How are your baking skills Mr Jones?” Betty asked.

“I’ve never baked in my life. But I’ll willing to learn.” Jughead smiled.

“Okay. First. Take off that jacket, and put this on.” Betty threw him a pink and white apron. Jughead looked down at it. 

“You want me to wear this?” He asked.

“Yep, you don’t want to get flour on your clothes do you?” Betty smirked at him.

Jughead threw off his Serpent jacket, and placed the apron on. Betty helping him tie it around his back. “Perfect.” She said looking up at him. “First thing, we need to start on the bread. Can you weigh me five kilos of bread flour.” 

“Sure thing.” Jughead said looking around the kitchen, locating the scales and the flour easily. Betty watched him as he did it. He will definitely be more of a hindrance than a help, but she couldn’t help but smile at him. He was sweet, and she was happy he was there to help her, and keep her company. 

 

A couple hours passed, and the bakery was smelling like perfectly baked bread. “This kitchen smells amazing.” Jughead said.

“You want to try some?” Betty asked pulling out some freshly baked bread from the oven. 

“Definitely.” Jughead replied. 

Betty removed a freshly baked baguette from the open, still hot. And she broke it in half. Handing Jughead it, and watching as he look a bite of the fluffy bread. “This is amazing. Why does it taste so much better hot?”

“Science.” Betty giggled. 

“You’re such a dork.” Jughead replied. “Good thing I like dorks.”

Jughead walked towards Betty, giving her a smile before he placed his lips onto hers. Kissing her softly, moving his hands up to her back, running them up and down. The kiss soon turned heated, and Betty felt like her knees were about to buckle. Jughead quickly moved his hands to her backside, picking her up and placing her on top of the counter causing Betty to giggle. Jughead stepped between her legs, moving his mouth to her neck, kissing her again. Her legs wrapping around his torso, pulling him closer. 

“Jug. Stop. We can’t do this. Heath and safety.” Betty smiled, not putting up much of a fight to stop him. 

“Screw health and safety.” Jughead replied moving his lips onto hers again. 

Both only stopping when they heard a “Ahhum!” From behind them. They both looked and saw non other than Hal Cooper, Betty’s Dad looking at them. Jughead helped Betty down back to the floor. 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Betty asked.

“I don’t think that’s very hygienic. In the kitchen no less.” Hal said. “I wanted to apologise, on half of your Mother. She was wrong, and is sorry for what she said last night.”

“No she isn’t. Mom doesn’t apologise. Ever.” Betty said back.

“She is this time. Come round tonight. For dinner. Let her explain.” Hal said.

“No. I’m not going to go round, just to have her tell me what I’m doing is wrong.” Betty replied. 

“She won’t. I promise. You should come too.” Hal said looking directly at Jughead. 

Are you telling me Mom wants Jughead to come too?” Betty asked in surprise. 

“Yes. Please Betty. We hardly see Polly anymore. We don’t want to lose you too. Come on. Please.” Hal pleaded, making Betty feel a little bad. 

‘Okay sure. But if she says anything bad, I’m leaving.” Betty said looking at her father who sighed in relief. 

“Great. See you two tonight.” Hal said before he walked out the door. 

Betty turned to face Jughead. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to come.”

“No, I’ll come.” Jughead said. 

“Really? It will most likely end how last night did.” Betty said.

“Well if it ends with you and me making out on my sofa, then I can’t wait.” Jughead said with a smile. Betty smiled back to him, turning away from him for a second, she jumped when she felt his hands on her backside, smacking her. 

“Hey!” Betty yelled and jumped. 

“You’ve got flour all over your ass Cooper.” Jughead smiled smacking her ass again with a tea towel. 

“This is why you don’t make out in the kitchen.” Betty said trying to look behind her back, but failing. 

“Come here.” Jughead said, wetting the towel and wiping all the flour off her jeans. “There, all gone.”

“Thank you.” Betty said with a cheeky smile before she headed back towards the oven, pulling more bread from the oven. 

 

Betty left Polly with the responsibility with closing the bakery, as she had a dinner with the devil to go to with Jughead. They stood hand in hand at the front door of her childhood home, both nervous about what might happen. 

“Are you sure about this?” She asked before she knocked on the door.

“Yes, are you?” Jughead replied. 

“Yes. It’s just. We’ve only been a couple, what? Less than twenty four hours? This is something you have to do when you’ve been with someone a few months.” Betty said with a frown.

“So what?” He said. “Lets do this.”

“If you want to leave. Just get up and walk to the door. I’ll follow you, okay.” Betty smiled.

“Sure.” Jughead replied and placed a small kiss onto her lips before Betty squeezed his hand as he knocked on the door. 

The door opened slowly. Alice Cooper looked down at the young couple, her eyes going directly to their linked hands. “Hello Betty.”

“Hi Mom.” Betty replied. 

“You could of put on something a little nicer.” Alice said to Betty who was wearing a dress, but as usual it wasn’t up tp her Mom’s standards. 

“I’m going.” Betty said straight away, turning away from the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Come on in, please.” Alice said.

Betty bit her tongue. She felt Jughead squeeze her hand as they walked into the large house. “This place is massive.” Jughead whispered. 

“Yep, big and absent of a soul. Like my mother.” Betty whispered so only Jughead could hear, bringing a small smile to his face. 

“Betty. Jughead. Good to see you again.” Hal entered the room.

“Hi Dad. Again.” Betty said giving him a quick hug.

“Would you guys like a drink?” Hal asked.

“I’m driving Dad. So I’ll just have a lemonade.” Betty replied. 

“and you?” Hal asked looking at Jughead. 

“What do you have Mr Cooper?” Jughead asked.

“Wine, gin, scotch. I think I’ve got some whiskey too.” Hal said leading Jughead towards the drink trolly. 

“A scotch would be nice.” Jughead replied.

“Good taste my man.” Hal said pouring Jughead a drink before he joined Betty again.

“Take a seat you two.” Alice said pointing towards the nicely arranged dining table. 

Jughead and Betty took a seat. Sitting side by side. Jughead taking Betty’s hand instantly under the table. Betty whispering a quick thank you. 

‘So. Jughead. Tell me about yourself.” Alice asked taking a seat opposite them.

“I’m 24. A photographer. I have a little sister. She’s 18. I don’t know what else to tell you Ma’am.” Jughead replied.

“A photographer? That’s interesting. You earn enough doing that?” Alice asked.

“Mom!” Betty yelled. 

‘It’s okay Betts.” Jughead smiled to her. “It pays the bills. I do a few bar shifts to earn a little extra cash from time to time.”

“Ah. I see.” Alice said. A awkward silence fell over the room, no-one knowing what to say. Betty still upset with her mother, she didn’t want to be the one who started the conversations. 

“Hows the shop Betty?” Hal asked, breaking the silence.

“It’s good. I’m hiring a few more workers. We’ve been getting more and more customer. We sold out yesterday. Got to go home early.” Betty replied.

“You should of made more Betty. You could of made more money.” Alice replied.

“Sure, sure.” Betty whispered rolling her eyes. 

“Betty’s already up early enough baking all morning. I don’t think it’s possible to make more.” Jughead replied.

“Maybe if she wasn’t making out in the kitchen she could make more.” Alice said with a smirk.

Betty bit her lip. “How’s the paper Mom?” She asked.

 

The dinner progressed. Small talk had never been so boring in her life. Betty was hating this dinner. So far her Mom had been on her best behaviour. Only throwing a few snide comments at both Betty and Jughead. Neither taking the bait. The dinner was nice. Jughead loving the food. He couldn’t stop smiling at the food. He wasn’t sure about Alice Cooper, but she sure did make an amazing roast. 

“I need to use the bathroom.” Jughead said after eating desert. 

“Down the hall.” Betty whispered to him.

“Show him Hal.” Alice said.

“It’s okay. I can find it.” Jughead said with a forced smile.

“No, no. Hal will show you.” Alice said. 

Betty watched as her father showed Jughead down the hall. Watching as Hal stood outside the door waiting for him. 

“Are you serious Mom?” Betty asked.

“What?” Alice asked.

“Are you worried he’s going to steal something? Or go through your crap?” Betty asked raising her voice.

“Betty, you’re so dramatic.” Alice replied. 

“Why did you invite us here? Seriously?” Betty asked rising to her feet.

“I wanted to meet your friend.” Alice said.

“Why? So you can judge him because he isn’t like you.” Betty asked.

“I wanted to get to know him. And after tonight I don’t think it’ll last sweetie.” Alice said with a sniggering smile.

“What?” Betty asked. “Why would you say that?”

“You’re to different. You’re sweet, does what she’s told. He doesn’t. He has a bad relationship with his mother. His father is an alcoholic. He’s in a gang. That’s not you Betty. You are not happy with him, I can see it on your face.” Alice said.

“I knew you would do this.” Betty replied. “You’re wrong Mom. I am very happy.”

“What’s going on?” Jughead asked when he returned.

“Nothing. We’re leaving okay.” Betty said. 

“What’s happened?” Jughead asked confused.

“Nothings happened Jughead. Just Betty being dramatic as usual. You’re gonna need some patience to deal with this one, and maybe some pills too.” Alice said under her breath. 

“Excuse me?” Jughead said stepping towards Alice.

“Just leave it Jug.” Betty said grabbing Jughead’s hand. 

“No, what did you say?” He asked.

“So she doesn’t tell you everything does she? Have you not looked at her hands? Go on Betty show him.” Alice said.

Betty clenched her fists. “Jug, please.” Betty said tears in her eyes. 

“Alice, stop.” Hal stepped in.

“He needs to know what kind of girl she is. Show him Betty. If you want a real relationship show him. Or are you worried he’ll run. Like the last ones when they discover the real you.” Alice smirked again. 

“Juggie, please. Can we go?” Betty said again pulling on his arm. 

Jughead narrowed his eyes on Alice. He couldn’t understand her. She was suppose to be Betty’s mother. But she was behaving like a teenager. Jughead looked back at Betty. Tears rolling down her face, he nodded at her. He looked at her hands, Betty closing them. They both walked out together in silence, rain starting as they both ran to the car. They sat in silence as she drove away. “Are you okay?” He asked. Betty said nothing, she gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Betts. Are you okay?” He asked again noticing as more tears fell down her face. “Betty, pull over.” He said. When she ignored him, he raised his voice. “Betty. Pull over!” He shouted. 

Betty pulled the car into the side. Turning off the engine, the rain getting harder outside. “Betts. What is your Mom talking about?” He asked. 

Betty shook her head. She didn’t want to show him. “Whenever I show people this they treat me differently. Like I’m a broken girl that they need to fix. I don’t want you to treat me differently. We’ve only known each other a few weeks. We only kissed for the first time last night. It’s too soon to show you. You’ll run.”

“I won’t.” He said back looking straight into her beautiful watery green eyes. 

Jughead moved his hands to hers. Uncurling her fingers, seeing the small amount of blood at her finger nails. “I haven’t done this is years. Tonight was the first time. She drives me to do this.”

“Betts.” He whispered. 

“I knew you would look like that. I’m not some broken girl. I used to do it when I was in high school. It made my mind drift from the pain my mother was giving me. I found myself doing it all the time. I stopped when I left her. When I moved out of home. I was happy. You make me happy too.” Betty explained. 

Jughead nodded listening to her, watching as more tears fell down her face. “It’s okay.” Jughead said closing her hand again. Lifting her hand up, bringing it to his lips and placing a small kiss onto her fist. “It’s okay.” He said again looking up and her Betty moved her head to his, placing a small kiss onto his lips, then burying her head into his chest. 

 

They both eventually made it back to Betty’s house. The rain still bucketing down, drenching them both. They ran inside, seeing Polly looking back at them with her twins playing beside her. “How’d it go?” She asked. 

“Don’t ask.” Betty said sharply. Polly nodded, noticing the tears stained on Betty’s face. 

Betty pulled on Jughead’s hand, leading him up the stairs to her bedroom. Shutting the door behind them. “Wow.” Jughead said looking around.

“What?” Betty asked.

“This room is very Betty.” He said.

‘What does that mean?” She asked.

“It’s very cute, and bright. Looks exactly like your shop.” He said with a sweet smile. 

Betty offered him a quick smile before she looked down at her hands again. The blood was gone, happy that the cuts were not too deep. “I’m sorry, again. My family is crazy.” She said sitting on her bed.

“We’re all crazy Betts.” He said sitting beside her. 

“Will you stay? Will you stay with me?”


	4. Four

Betty woke the next day. She opened her eyes, not to the sound of an alarm but to the feeling or arms around her torso hugging her tight. She turned her head, seeing the sleeping Jughead Jones facing her. After the drama of the previous day, Betty decided to sleep in, and not open the bakery. She needed a day off. And if that caused her to lose customers, she didn’t care. Because she needed a day off. Betty couldn’t take her eyes of Jughead. He was sleeping peacefully in her bed. A week ago she never thought this would happen. Now it’s a reality. 

After coming back home after the drama with her Mom. Betty asked Jughead to stay. He gladly accepted. They both fell asleep within a few minutes, holding onto each other tightly as they slept. Jughead removing only his shirt, laying there with Betty Jughead smiled as he drifted off to sleep. 

Betty looked at him. Feeling bad that he was sleeping, but she missed him already. And it had only been around eight hours since they spoke. “Jug.” She whispered. He didn’t answer. She smiled to herself, running a finger over his cheekbones. Feeling the softness of his skin. “Juggie.” She whispered again seeing his eyelids flutter when she said his name. “Juggie.” She said again and he responded. “Ughh.” 

“Wakey wakey sleepyhead.” Betty whispered again placing a small kiss onto his cheek.

Jughead opened his eyes slowly, seeing the beautiful blond staring down on him. “Morning.” He said. 

Betty moved her lips over his, he pressed his lips back to hers before pulling back quickly. “Sorry, morning breath.” He smiled. 

“I don’t care.” Betty replied moving her lips onto his again, this time giving him a longer, and more passionate kiss. “I’m sorry, again. About last night.” Betty said when she pulled back. “I fell like I’m always apologising.”

“You need to stop doing that. You have nothing to apologise for.” Jughead replied. 

“But.” Betty said before Jughead cute her off. Placing his finger over her lips, shaking her head. “Are we crazy?”

“Probably” Jughead replied. 

“Im serious.” Betty said resting her hands onto his chest as they lay there. “You’ve had to deal with so much of my family drama. And we’ve been together two days?.

“So what?” Jughead replied. 

“What even are we Jughead?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked, confused.

“Are we a couple? Girlfriend boyfriend? Is this just fun?” She asked him.

“I feel like I’m in high school again.” Jughead joked, causing Betty’s smile to fade. “I thought we were already a couple?”

“Really?” Betty asked smiling.

“Do you want to be?” Jughead asked. 

“Yes.” Betty smiled back to him. 

“Betty Cooper, will you be my girlfriend?” Jughead asked with the biggest smile on his face. 

“You’re such a dork.” Betty smiled back to him, moving her head closer to his. “Yes I’ll be your girlfriend.”

“Good. Cause I kinda like you.” Jughead smiled. 

“Thats good. Because I like you too.” Betty smiled back placing a kiss onto his cheek, and snuggling close into his chest. Jughead placed a kiss onto Betty’s head. 

 

After staying in bed longer, and having some breakfast Betty walked Jughead to the door. He was sad he had to go, but when work calls.

“Thanks again, for yesterday.” Betty smiled to him at the door.

“If you need anything, call me. Okay?” Jughead asked.

“I will.” Betty replied. 

Jughead lent in, placing a long kiss onto her lips. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Betty replied to him, hand on her heart as she watched him leave. 

Betty walked back into the house. Seeing Polly looking back at her, smiling. 

“Stop it.” Betty yelled at her.

“I’m not doing anything.” Polly said.

“Just say it. I know you want to.” Betty said with an eye-roll.

“It’s a bit fast don’t you think Betty?” Polly says.

“We didn’t do anything. We just talked, and slept.” Betty replied.

“Really? I don’t believe you.” Polly said with a smirk.

“You know me Polly. You know I would never sleep with a guy a few days after we started dating.” Betty replied.

“So you’re dating?” Polly asked.

“We like each other. So why not.” Betty said, a smile covering her lips. 

“I’m happy for you Betty. Especially after Mom’s crap.”

“I’m never speaking to her again. She’s dead to me. Dad too.” Betty said with a frown.

“I told you. She’s the devil.” Polly agreed. 

 

Over the next few weeks things in Betty’s life started to go her way for once. She was getting to know Jughead more, seeing him nearly everyday. And when they didn’t see each other, they spent all night talking. The bakery was becoming busier too. Betty hired some more staff, including Jughead’s sister to help with the service. She even hired a baker. To help her with the morning baking, taking some of the load meaning Betty was able to have a sleep in most days, relying on Susan to help Betty. Susan had owned her own bakery in Greendale. But the stress of owning got too much, she shut up shop. And was just looking for baking jobs instead. Betty loved working with Susan. She was slightly older, it was like a supportive Mom she never had.

 

It was a regular Wednesday afternoon, when Betty looked up from her desk to the knock at her door. “Come in.” Betty yelled from behind her desk expecting it to be one of her workers. She looked in surprise when a ginger headed man walked in. 

“Miss Cooper.” He asked.

“Yes.” Betty replied.

“I’m Archie Andrews. From Lodge Bank.” Archie said holding out his hand. 

“Sorry, did I miss a payment or something?” Betty asked confused when the man took a seat.

“I believe you have received a few letters from us.” Archie said.

“Yes, I paid this months payment. That’s what the letter said right?” Betty said shuffling through her papers to find the letter.

“I can see that. We received it. But we also asked for the yearly payment also. A large one.” Archie said with a sly smile.

“I don’t understand.” Betty said. 

“Did you read the letter?” He asked.

“Yes. I. I’m sure I did.” Betty said feeling herself getting red faced.

“We need a payment Miss Cooper. Of ten thousand dollars. Otherwise we will have to take over the property.”

“No, you can’t do that. We have an agreement.” Betty replied.

“We can. We sent you a letter weeks ago Miss Cooper. The collection date was yesterday.” Archie said.

“How the hell am I suppose to get that much money? I’m a small business.” Betty said tears stinging her eyes. 

“It’s in the contact Betty.” Archie said again.

“This is bullshit!” She yelled.

“Miss Cooper, don’t yell at me.” Archie yelled back. 

“You money grubbing asshole. You already have me on the highest interest rate. I can’t get that much money like that.” Betty yelled again.

“I can extend the date. Maybe until the end of the week.” Archie replied.

“I can’t get that much money in 3 days.” Betty said. 

“If you don’t then we have no option than to take the property. There is a buyer looking in town, I’m sure they can take the shop off your hands if you can’t pay it.” Archie replied pulling out his phone. 

“You’re not taking my shop!” Best yelled again, standing up over the man.

“You have until five on Friday.” Archie said standing up, offering her a quick smile before he walked out the door. 

Betty could hardly breathe. She knew banks could be assholes, but she never thought they would do this. They helped her get her dream, and now it was being taken away from her. 

 

When Betty gave Jughead a frantic call, he rushed to the bakery. Practically breaking down the door to get to her. “Betts.” He said seeing her sitting on the floor surrounded by papers. “He’s right.” She said.

“Who’s right? What’s wrong?” Jughead asked crouching beside her. 

“The bank. They need ten thousand dollars by Friday or they will take my bakery.” Betty said tears running down her face. 

“What? They can’t do that.” Jughead yelled.

“They can. It’s in the contract. It says, annually I need to summit a payment of ten thousand dollars, plus the rent.” Betty said reading from the paper by her foot. 

“Then we need to get the money.” Jughead replied.

“I don’t have that much money.” Betty yelled back. “I can’t lose the bakery Jughead. It’s all I have. I’m basically squatting in my sisters house, I don’t even own my own car. The bank owns that too.”

“No you’re not going to lose your shop. We’ll find the money somehow.” Jughead said pulling Betty into a hug. Her tears running onto his shirt. 

“I’m going to have to beg my parents. They’ll have the money.” Betty said, the thought making her cry more.

“No. You can’t do that Betty.” Jughead said holding her head between his hands. “If you give me away to move some money round I can help you.”

“No, I’m not taking your money Jughead.” Betty said.

“Why not. I have it. You need it. Problem solved.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“No. I’m not taking your money. Maybe I can go to the bank tomorrow. See if I can get an extension or something.” Betty said.

“You can try, but.”

“I’m not letting you give me ten thousand dollars Jughead, no!”

 

The next day Jughead accompanied Betty to Lodge Bank. Jughead had never even heard of the bank before. The bank owned by the Lodge family. Betty was so determined to get her bakery, she tried very bank in town. And this one was the only one that would help her reach her dream. 

Betty and Jughead walked hand in hand to the counter. Waiting in line for a few minutes, and they smiled at the woman behind the counter. “I’m here to see Veronica.” Betty said looking down at the business card of the woman who set up her loan.

“Is she expecting you?” The woman asked.

“Yes. I called yesterday to make an appointment.” Betty replied. 

The woman looked through the computer, smiling when she found Betty’s name. “Take a seat Miss Cooper. Mrs Lodge will be with you soon.”

Betty nodded at the woman, smiling at Jughead they turned. “Ahh excuse me.” She yelled back.

Betty and jughead both looked back. “We don’t allow gang paraphernalia in the bank. You’ll have to take your jacket off.” She said with a sweet smile. 

“Excuse me?” Jughead asked tugging on his jacket.

“It’s the rules the boss made. There has been a few bad experiences. Please take if off sir.” She said again.

Jughead looked at Betty. He didn’t want to make a scene. He was only here to support Betty, so he shrugged out of his jacket. Throwing it under his arm. “I’m sorry.” Betty whispered to Jughead still holding onto his hand. 

“It’s okay.” He smiled back, placing a peck onto her lips. 

“Miss Cooper.” A black haired woman asked.

“Yes.” Betty replied looking at the woman, remembering her instantly. She would remember those pears and thick eyebrows anywhere. 

Betty and Jughead followed her down the hallway, eventually entering the final office. And by the looks of it, the largest. Jughead and Betty felt in awe as they looked in the office. It was large, and had more expensive items than both their homes combined. 

“How can I help you.” The woman said.

“I understand I need to make a payment. I don’t think I can make it, I am hoping for an extension.” Betty said handing over her contract.

The woman rolled her eyes, taking the papers from Betty’s hands. Jughead gave Betty’s hand a quick squeeze. Both looking at the woman across the desk. “There’s nothing I can do. You need to make the payment.”

“That’s not possible.” Betty replied.

“That’s not my problem.” Veronica replied.

“Please.” Betty pleaded.

“Look. You signed this document. You said you would pay this much. So you have to. If you spent too much money on flour and sugar, that’s not my problem.” Veronica said with a smirk.

“You don’t have to be mean about it.” Jughead butted in.

“This is a bank. Not a charity. If you can’t pay it. We will take ownership of your property. That’s it.” Veronica said again.

Betty’s face fell to her hands. She knew this wasn’t going to help. “Betts, it’s okay. We’ll get the money.” Jughead said rubbing her back.

“You two can go now.” Veronica said with a flick of her wrists.

“Come on Betts.” Jughead said helping her to stand. 

Betty grabbed his hands, Jughead pulling her beside him, wrapping his arm around her. Tears streaming down her face as they walked from the bank to the sidewalk. “There’s nothing I can do Jug. I’m going to lose my bakery. After all the hard work I’ve put into it. Gone. Just like that.”

“You won’t lose it. We’ll think of something.” Jughead said trying his best to reassure her. 

“What Jug? What can I do theres nothing.” Betty cried.

“What about Polly? Does she have any spare cash?” He asked.

“She’s a single Mom that I hire. The only reason she has a house is because when the father of her babies died, his parents bought her a house. The bills alone make her live from pay check to pay check.” Betty replied.

“My offer still stands Betty.” Jughead said moving his hands up and down her arms.

“No, Jug. I can’t let you do that. My only option is going to see my parents. And beg them for a loan.” Betty said, the thought making her want to cry more. 

“You think they’ll do that?” Jughead asked.

“My Mom will jump at any opportunity to control my life again.” Betty replied attempting to rip the tears away, but more fell. “Just when I was happy Juggie. The bakery was doing well, I hired new staff, hired a new baker so I didn’t have to wake so early. Things with you were going amazing. Now this. There’s always something to bring me back down to earth. To remind me that I don’t deserve to be happy, ever.” Betty said hanging her head low. 

“Betts. Come here.” Jughead said. She shook her head. But he ignored her, pulling her into a big bear hug. “Things will work out, I know they will.”

 

That evening Betty put on her nicest sweater, and jeans. Threw her hair into the tightest ponytail she could, and drove to her parents. She hadn’t been here in weeks. Ever since the horrible dinner with Jughead she had been refusing to see her parents. Hal would call, but she knew her mother would be the one on the end, so she refused to pick up.

Now, here she was. Standing by the red door. Trying to remain calm, planting a fake smile on her face. Betty knew this was going to be tough. But she would do nearly anything to get her bakery back.

Betty knocked on the door. Waiting only a few seconds when Alice opened the door. “Well well. Look who’s back. Where your man huh? He ran already?” Alice said with a smirk.

“No. I need to talk to you, and Dad.” Betty said forcing a smile walking into the house. 

Betty looked around, seeing her father coming into view, a smile over his face when he saw her. “Betty. You’re back.” He said rushing towards her, giving her a hug. 

“I need a favour Dad.” Betty said.

“Okay.” Hal said taking a seat at the dining table that Alice was already sitting at. “What do you need sweetheart?” Hal asked.

“The bank came to see me, and my bakery “ Betty started when her mother already started to shake her head.

“You need money? For that stupid shop?” Alice said smiling.

“Yes.” Betty replied.

“How much?” Hal asked.

“Ten thousand.” Betty replied, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her sweater. 

“Okay.” Alice interrupted again.

“Okay?” Betty looked confused.

“We’ll give you the money Betty. I’m your mother. If you need help, We’ll help you.” Alice smiled.

“And?” Betty asked.

“And what?” Alice asked.

“What’s the conditions Mom?” Betty asked knowing it wouldn’t be that easy.

“We will give you the money, but only if you agree to the following.” Alice said smiling to herself. “One, you move back here. It’s about time you move out of Polly’s. Two, you write more articles for the register. And three. You leave that boy. He’s not good enough for you.”

“That’s not going to happen Mom. I’m not breaking up with Jughead. And how the hell am I suppose to run a bakery and write for you?” Betty interjected.

“You can write on the weekends, and evenings. And if you want the money, you will say goodbye to that boy.” Alice said, her face turning serious. 

“Alice.” Hal said, but was soon meet with Alice’s hand telling him to be quite. 

“I…..I.” Betty said, she could already feel herself about to cry. 

Owning a bakery had been Betty’s dream, since she was a kid. And now, she is at risk of losing her dream. She listened to her mother. A million thoughts running through her head. Sure Betty could lie, and say she broke up with Jughead, but Alice would know. The thought of even dancing around the idea of leaving Jughead made her want to scream. They had been together only a few weeks. But Betty had never been so happy in her life. He was it for her, or she hoped he was. Betty looked at her mother. A serious look on her face, with a small smirk. She was the devil, and she hated her. 

Betty jumped when she heard a ringing. She looked down, the phone in her pocket ringing loudly. She pulled it out, seeing a private number calling. “Sorry.” She said standing up to answer the phone, stepping out the door. 

“Hello.” Betty asked.

“Miss Cooper. I just wanted to let you know your payment was successful. Your payment of ten thousand in cash. I’m sorry if you thought we were being mean to you. But we’re a bank Miss Cooper. Not a charity.” Veronica said.

“Wait. What? I didn’t make a payment.” Betty replied.

“That gentleman you came with, he said he was making the payment on your behalf.” Veronica replied. 

“Wait?” Betty said. Betty didn’t know weather to be relieved or angry that Jughead had paid her bill. 

“Anyway. Have a good night Miss Cooper. And next time, keep on top of your payments so this doesn’t happen again. Toodles.” Veronica said hanging up the phone.

Betty looked through the window. Seeing her mother still sitting there with a giant grin on her face. Betty had never been so happy than in this moment. Where she could wipe the grin of her face, once and for all.


	5. Five

Betty was always someone who followed the rules. Whenever she was in her car, she followed the road rules. She followed the speed limit. But tonight. She sped through Riverdale, making her way to the Southside. She wasn’t sure if she was angry, or happy. Jughead had saved her. He had paid the bank for her. She told him not too. But he did it anyway. Betty had never been so happy than to tell her Mom to “fuck herself” which is what she yelled at her before she ran out of her childhood home, and jumped in her car. 

Betty soon arrived on the Southside. Running up the stairs to Jughead’s apartment she banged on the door loudly. There was no answer. Betty huffed and ran down the road to the only other place Jughead could be. The Whyte Wyrm. 

She pushed through the doors loudly, walking through the smoke that was a percent fixture in the bar. Betty looked around. The place was nearly dead. Only a few people in the booths and sitting by the bar. Betty pulled out her phone, dealing Jughead for possibly then tenth time that night, but like before. It went straight to voicemail. She wasn’t sure if he was avoiding her. He must of known she would be angry at him. Angry that he did something that she told him not to do. No matter how thoughtful and kind it was. 

Unable to see him there, Betty walked up to the bar. Tapping a man on the shoulder. “Excuse me.” She said.

The man turned around, looking down on her. “What do you want blondie?” The man said with a rough voice.

“Have you seen Jughead?” She asked.

The man looked her up and down before he opened his mouth. “He’s here.” He replied.

“Okay. Where is he?” She asked.

The man pointed at a set or doors in the corner. Betty nodded to the man, and walked towards the room. Hearing voices behind the door as she got closer. Betty opened the door, getting nervous when over fifty men and woman looked at her. Betty nervously waved her hand. “Hi.” She said softly. “I’m looking for Jughead.”

The place went silent. Only the rustling of leather jackets rubbing against each other. Betty gave a small smile when she saw Jughead walking towards her. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“The bank called. We need to talk.” Betty said. 

Jughead nodded to Betty, making a way to the door when someone yelled. “Not so fast Jughead.”

Jughead turned with Betty. A handsome, tall man walking towards them. He looked Betty up and down before he turned back to the group. “Meeting over.” He said.

The many men and woman exited the room, filling the bar behind them up. The bar becoming louder and louder. “Dad, this is Betty.” Jughead said looking towards the man and back to Betty.

“Nice to meet you.” The man smiled. “I’m FP.”

“Betty Cooper.” Betty replied. 

“The cake maker? JB gave me a slice of her birthday cake. That was you wasn’t it?” FP asked.

“It was.” Betty replied. 

“Best cake I’ve ever eaten in my life.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” Betty smiled. 

“I guess I’ll be seeing you around Betty?” FP said with a smile.

Betty nodded her head. 

“Don’t break his heart. It’s been broken too many times before.” FP said.

“Alright Dad, bye.” Jughead said in a hurry, his face turning bright red as he rushed Betty back by the hand into the bar. 

“Sorry about him.” Jughead said with a smile. He looked at her, and she was frowning back at him. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“No!” Betty yelled. “I’m so angry with you.”

“Because of the money?” He asked.

“Yes. I told you I can’t accept it. It’s too much.” Betty yelled back.

“I thought you’d be happy. It fixes your problem.” Jughead said getting annoyed at how she was reacting.

“I am happy Jughead. I’m ecstatic. I’ve never felt more happy in my life then telling my Mom to fuck off, and shove her money where the sun doesn’t shine.” Betty said, a small smile on her face at her Mom’s face.

“If you’re so happy. Why are you yelling at me?” Jughead asked.

“Because it’s too much Jug. I can’t accept it. What if….” Betty said stopping herself from completing her thought.

“What if what Betty?” Jughead asked knowing what she was going to say. 

“What if we break up? I won’t be able to pay you back.” Betty said, looking at the hurt look on his face as she said it.

“We’re not going to break up Betts.” Jughead said with a smile lifting his hand to hers. 

“How do you know Jughead?” She asked moving close to him.

“I don’t know Betty. I can’t predict the future. All I know is I like you, so much. I’m falling for you. And if giving you some money to help you gives you your dream. I’m happy to do it.” Jughead smiled moving closer to her, linking his fingers with hers. “I’m not going to run Betty.”

“But what if my Mom…”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jughead said again shutting her up with a kiss on her lips. “Do you believe me?”

“Yes.” Betty smiled back at him, resting her forehead onto his. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jughead said with a smile. “You know, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

“I don’t want you to go anywhere.” Betty said moving her lips over his again kissing him passionately. The kiss soon turned hot and heavy, Jughead moving his hands to her hips, squeezing as Betty tangled her hands through his hair. 

“Jug.” Betty said when she pulled from his kiss, panting. 

“Yeah.” He replied nodding his head.

“Can we go to your apartment?” Betty said with a devilish smile on her face. Jughead nodded his head agin, grabbing her by the hand. Both sprinting down the road to his apartment. 

 

Both Betty and Jughead said nothing. Jughead just opened the door to his apartment, and once they had stepped through and Jughead had the door locked Betty jumped at him, pushing him against the wall. Pressing her lips onto his with a fiery passion. Jughead kissed her back. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, colliding with hers. Betty moved her hands to his shirt, running them under and feeling the hard muscles on his torso, pushing the shirt up higher. Pulling back from his lips to pull the shirt off him throwing it to the ground. “Betts, wait, wait.” Jughead said when her hands moved to the button on his jeans. 

‘What?” Betty asked looking up at him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, wanting confirmation from her.

“More than anything.” Betty said with a sexy smile. 

Jughead nodded her head, bending down quickly picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Betty giggled, kicking her legs. “Juggie.” She yelled, laughing. 

Jughead walked her over to the bed, placing her softly down on the bed. Before he crawled over her, finding the hem of her sweater, pulling up up over head head, Jughead admiring her in a pretty baby blue bra. “God you’re beautiful.” He said looking up into her eyes. “I want you, all of you.” He said.

“Me too Juggie.”

 

 

The following morning Betty woke to the pressure of kisses being placed on her stomach. She opened her eyes, seeing Jughead. His head by her stomach, placing kisses moving lower and lower. “Morning.” Betty moaned. 

“Morning.” Jughead smiled at her, moving his lips up to hers, placing a hot kiss onto her lips. 

“I don’t think they’re is a better way to wake up.” Betty smiled to Jughead who rested his head next to hers, resting his hands on her hips. 

“How’d you sleep?” He asked only a few inches from her face. 

“Amazing. I dunno if it was the drama with the issues with the bank, or the activities we did last night.” Betty smiled, going red as she remembered the night before. His hands, his tongue. Everything. “How about you? how’d you sleep?”

“It took me a while. I couldn’t get over the naked woman in my bed.” Jughead said with a smile, brushing his lips onto hers. 

“Oh really?” Betty said pulling her legs over his, pulling him closer. 

“All I was thinking was about this.” Jughead said moving his hands to her ass, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

“Hey.” Betty smiled running her hands to his chest. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He smiled. 

Betty buried her face into his chest. “Juggie?”

“Yeah?” He responded running his hands through her blond hair.

“How did you get the money?” She asked closing her eyes, listening to him breathing. 

“I moved if from my savings.” He replied.

“I took your savings?” Betty said, sitting up in the bed, pulling the sheet around her naked body. 

“Not all of it. It was for a good cause tho.” Jughead said with a cheeky smile. 

“What are you saving for?” She asked.

“I’ve been saving since I was young. When my Mom left. I worked constantly. Saving every dollar I earned. I hated living here. My plan was to save, and get the hell out of this town. But I never did. I couldn’t imagine leaving JB or my Dad. No matter how much they pissed me off. But I kept saving. Before my twenty first birthday I had around fifteen thousand saved. So I kept going. A few years ago I saw this amazing piece of land, just outside Riverdale. So I bought it. Now I’m just trying to save enough money so I can put a house on there. It’s kinda useless right now.” Jughead explained. 

“I can’t accept it now. It’s your house money.” Betty replied. 

“No, I don’t want it. If it helps you, I’m happy to wait a little while longer to get my dream home.” Jughead smiled pulling her back to rest on him.

“I’m happy you didn’t leave Jughead. Cause then I wouldn’t of met you.” Betty said smiling up at him. Jughead bent down, placing a small kiss onto the top of her head as Betty snuggled close to him. 

 

 

Betty and Jughead sat together in his apartment. Eating French toast Betty had just made. “I think you’re going to make me fat.” Jughead smiled taking another bite of his breakfast. 

Betty just smiled back at him. 

“I’ve never eaten so much good food in my whole life.” He said again.

“I’m hoping I can butter you up, I need a favour.” Betty said smiling at him.

“Another one? I just gave you ten thousand dollars.” Jughead replied with a cheeky smile. 

Betty looked back at him, a serious tone coming over her face. “Jug.” She exhaled.

“It was a joke, I’m sorry.” Jughead said squeezing her hand. “Go on, what do you need?”

“I was thinking of putting my bakery online. Selling pastries, and cupcakes. Maybe a few cakes too.” Betty explained, Jughead nodding his head as she talked. “I was thinking since you take such amazing photos. If you could help me.”

“I’d love to help you Betty.” Jughead said with a smile.

“Really? I can pay you in baking.” Betty smiled back at him.

“Then it’s a done deal.” Jughead replied. 

“Yay. Thanks you.” Betty said with a clap of her hands. She was excited. She was hoping this would be successful. Because the sooner she made more money, the faster she could pay Jughead back. 

 

 

The next evening. Jughead arrived at Betty’s bakery. Hundreds of cupcakes, and pastries spread throughout the kitchen. Betty had been busy all day baking to get ready for the photoshoot. When Jughead arrived, she had flour on her brow, and icing in her hair, Jughead could help but laugh. She was so cute, and adorable. He couldn’t fell but fall more and more for her everyday. 

Jughead crept up behind her, wrapping his arms over her stomach, and placing a kiss onto her cheek. “Hi.” He said, still hugging her from behind, refusing to let her go. 

“Juggie.” Betty smiled, resting her hands on his that lay on her stomach. 

“I’ve missed you.” He smiled.

“I saw you this morning Juggie, you stole a cupcake and then went to work.” Betty replied.

“That was like eight hours ago. I’ve missed you.” Jughead smiled, placing his lips onto her neck. 

Betty moaned lifting her head as he kissed her neck. “Ummm.” Betty moaned before she pushed away from him. “You’re distracting me. We have work to do.”

“I’d rather kiss you again.” Jughead said reaching for her again.

“You can kiss me when we’re done.” Betty smiled handing him a sheet of paper. 

“What’s this?” He asked.

“This is a list of all the items I need photos of. Multiple angles, pretty please.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Sure thing boss.”

 

 

The night was long. Betty bringing out bakery items one by one. Jughead fixed the lighting, and took multiple photos. They took a break from time to time. Betty feeding Jughead the many treats, but she held off on the kisses. That was only for when he was done. 

By the time they had finished their last item, it was nearing midnight. “I think we’re done.” Betty said looking around at the kitchen.

“Not completely.” Jughead said pointing his camera at Betty.

Betty shook her head, placing her hand on the camera lens. “Juggie, I look like crap.”

“You could never look like crap.” Jughead said with a smile. “People visiting your website want to know who Miss Betty is.”

Jughead lifted his camera to Betty again, taking a few photos. “Throw on a apron, and stand behind the counter.” Jughead said.

Betty did what Jughead said. Placing an apron oner her jeans, standing behind the counter, smiling at him. “Perfect.” He replied. “Here, hold this.” Jughead handed her a tray of cupcakes. Betty smiled at the camera. She was hating it, the only reason she was smiling was because of Jughead. 

“You done?” She asked.

“Not yet.” Jughead said walking towards her. “Sit up here.” Jughead said tapping the counter. 

“Juggie?” She cried.

“Believe me.” Jughead replied.

Betty nodded her head at him. Jughead helped her onto the counter. “Now cross your legs. Perfect.”

“That’s it Jug. I’m done.” Betty said to him.

“Okay, last one. This is just for me.” Jughead said handing her a pink cupcake. “Dip your finger in the icing.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Betty replied running her finger along the icing. 

“Now lick your finger.” He said.

Betty did what he said, smiling as she did it, feeling stupid. But she did it anyway. “You look so hot.” Jughead replied clicking away before he walked closer to her, looking at the photo in the viewfinder, and showing Betty. “How beautiful is she?” He said showing her the photo. 

“It looks pretty good.” Betty smiled. 

“Told you. You’re gorgeous Betty.” Jughead said with a sexy smile. 

Jughead stepped away from Betty, placing his camera in his bag before he turned around seeing Betty with her phone holding the same cupcake. “Your turn Jug.” Betty said handing him the cupcake, opening her camera app on her phone. 

“My turn for what?” He asked. 

Before Jughead even finished his sentence, Betty had smashed another cupcake on his face, leaving pink icing covering his nose and cheeks. Jughead looked up just in time for her to take a few photos smiling and backing away from him.

“You’re dead.” Jughead said with a smile picking up a few more cupcakes and chasing her around the kitchen with them. “No, No!” Betty yelled when he caught her, softly pressing icing onto her cheek. “Stop, stop.” Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded his head in agreement. Betty moving close to him, placing a kiss onto his lips. The icing spreading over their lips. “Wait.” Betty smiled pulling out her phone again. “Come here.” Betty said pulling her hand around his torso, holding her phone up, taking a photo with him. “I wanna remember this moment. Because it’s perfect.”


	6. Six

For the first time in years, Betty woke each morning with a big smile on her face. She wasn’t sure if it was the man in her bed next to her most mornings, or that her bakery was doing better and better everyday. Betty launched her website about a week after the photoshop she did with Jughead. And ever since then things were great. Orders were coming in left, right and centre. Sometimes it overwhelmed Betty, but she soon figured out a system and was on top of the game. She had lost Jellybean as her staff a week ago, she was headed to college in New York. But she already had interviews lined to up replace her. The bakery was doing so well, that she was even able to start paying Jughead back. It was only a third of what he gave her, but Betty felt relieved she was able to start. 

Things with Jughead were going from strength to strength. They had been together less than two months, and even tho she hadn’t said the words to him yet, she was pretty sure she was in love with him. He was the perfect boyfriend in her eyes. He was strong, smart, made her smile and showered her with hugs and kisses. They hardly spent anytime apart, except for when they had to work. Even then, they would message each other constantly. Betty’s phone buzzed constantly with messages and photos to get her through her day. 

 

Jughead was just finishing up a cheesy couples engagement photoshop by Sweetwater River when his phone buzzed. HepPlaced his camera aside, he pulled the phone to his ear, smiling as he talked.

“Hi beautiful.” Jughead answered.

“Jug! I need help.” A frantic Betty yelled down the phone. 

“Betts, what’s wrong? are you okay?” He asked turning frantic himself. 

“Polly has the flu, and I still haven’t found JB’s replacement yet. The store is super busy, and I have a massive order coming in and Susan isn’t back until Monday.” Betty yelled.

“Okay, calm down Betts. What do you want me to do?” Jughead asked.

“Can you help me please? Just work the till for a hour or two, just until I can finish this order. Then I think I’ll be okay.” Betty replied.

“You want me to be front of house?” Jughead asked.

“Please Juggie.” Betty said.

“Okay, yep. Sure. i’ll help you.” Jughead reluctantly agreed. Throwing his camera bag onto the back of his bike, Jughead drove across tow, running to Betty’s aid. 

 

 

Jughead pushed open the door, seeing a frantic looking Betty behind the counter, flour caked into her hair, holding a spatula in one hand, and cash in another, with the line of customers reaching the door. 

“Your knight and shining armour is here.” Jughead announced himself with a cheesy smile.

A look of relief fell over Betty’s face, a small smile even covering her lips. “I’ve never been so happy to see you than I am right now.” Betty replied. 

“What can I do?” Jughead asked.

“Just take orders. I’m not making anymore so once we sell out, we close.” Betty said.

“Got it. Now you go, I’ve got this.” Jughead said pushing her back towards the kitchen. 

“Thank you Jug. I love you.” Betty said, the words just falling out of her mouth. Before she had even realised what she had said. Jughead’s eyes went wide, not sure is she had heard him correctly. Betty’s face went bright red, locking eyes with him. 

“What did yo…” Jughead asked before he was interrupted by an angry woman in the line. “I can’t wait here all day.” The woman yelled. Jughead turned to give the woman a fake smile, and when he turned back towards Betty, she was gone. 

Jughead walked back to the customers, throwing on a apron and standing by the till. “What will it be?” He asked.

 

 

The mad rush was soon over. Jughead kept creeping a look at Betty through to the kitchen through the hole in the wall, but she was purposely refusing to look at him. It had been a over a hour, and only around two in the afternoon but they bakery was soon nearly sold out. “Betts.” Jughead yelled, resting his hands over the tall counter that looked into the kitchen. “Betts!” He yelled again. He wasn’t sure if she was ignoring him on purpose or not. Yelling her name again. 

“Jug, I’m nearly done with this order. The woman is suppose to be here in a couple minutes, just let me work!” Betty yelled back. 

Jughead took a step back, holding his hands up looking back towards the customers. “You’re new.” A voice said.

Jughead looked at a woman in her late thirties looking at him with a big smile. “Just filling in.” Jughead replied. “What can I get you Ma’am.”

“Ma’am? I’m not that old honey.” The woman replied looking Jughead up and down. “Sorry. What are you after?” Jughead asked again.

“I made a order. It’s under White.” The woman said.

“Yep.” Jughead relied stepping back towards Betty. “Mrs White is here Betts.”

“Shit! Ugh just stall her a little, I just have to add a little icing, then box it up.” Betty said panic rushing over her face. 

Jughead walked back towards the woman. “It’s Ms by the way. Not Mrs.” The woman said.

“Sorry. Your order is coming soon. Just adding the finishing touches.” Jughead replied, looking over his should to see Betty placing the order into a box. 

“I’ve never seen you around Riverdale honey,” The woman said resting her elbows onto the counter, showcasing her cleavage. 

“I’m from the Southside.” Jughead replied.

“I didn’t know they made them like you over there.” She said, obviously flirting with Jughead, throwing in a few giggles here and there. 

“I think you’d be surprised, we’re not all criminals there.” Jughead replied, not giving into the woman. 

Betty could hear what the woman was doing. A rage coming up inside her. Jealously. This wasn’t a new emotion to Betty, but it was something she’d never felt with Jughead before. She walked up, carrying the order in her hands. Plonking it down on the counter with a loud bang. “Mrs White.” Betty said with a scowl. 

The woman stood up, looking at Betty who had a miserable look on her face. “Thanks.” The woman replied to Betty with a frown, before she looked back at Jughead giving him the biggest smile before she placed her hand onto his chest. “Thank you sweetheart. If I knew you were here, I’d come more often.” The woman said with a wink before she picked up the box, and walked out of the bakery. 

“I’m done for the day, can you lock the door?” Betty said with a huff to Jughead, who just nodded and did what Betty said. He locked the door, placing the chairs on top of the tables, before he gave the shop a small sweep with the broom. After doing a little more cleaning, he joined Betty back into the kitchen.

Betty was sitting on the counter, her legs dangling. Her head down, a sad look on her face. Jughead walked over to her, placing his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Just tired.” She replied.

“Really?” He asked, knowing something else was wrong. 

“Could that woman be any more obvious?” Betty said.

Then it clicked, Betty was jealous. A smile fell over his face. “Were you jealous Betts?” He asked.

“Maybe. I don’t like people flirting with you, or touching you.” Betty said running to hers up to his face. 

“You know I would never entertain her right?” Jughead asked.

“i know, It’s just …”

“Just nothing.” Jughead replied. “I’m kinda in love with this beautiful blond who owns a bakery and has a heart of gold.”

A smile covered Betty’s face. “What?” She asked.

“I love you.” He replied stepping between her legs. 

“I love you too Jug.” Betty replied, wrapping her arms over his shoulder, her legs wrapping around his torso also, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“You have no idea how happy I am it’s friday.” Betty smiled pulling away from his lips, but still holding him close.

“Why’s that?” He asked.

“So we can spend the whole weekend together, no work. Just you, and me and never leaving the bedroom.” Betty said smiling, and placing another kiss onto his lips.

“Actually, I have another idea.” Jughead said.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“I have something to show you.” Jughead said.

“What is it?” Betty asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Jughead said pulling away from her.

“A surprise?” She asked.

“Be ready by noon, I’ll pick you up. Wear something warm, you’re coming on my motorbike.”

 

 

Betty threw on a pair of skinny jeans, and a raglan t-shirt. Waving goodbye to her sick sister, she ran out the door into Jughead’s arms as he stood by his bike. “Hi handsome.” She said after placing a kiss onto his lips.

“Hi.” Jughead said looking down at her outfit. “Here, wear this.” Jughead pulled the leather jacket off his back, throwing is over her shoulders. “Perfect.” He smiled giving her a smile kiss before placing a helmet on her head. “Get on.”

Betty nodded her head, hugging the leather jacket tight she sat behind Jughead on the bike. Wrapping her arms around his torso tight, speeding off through the Riverdale streets. 

 

 

Betty opened her eyes when the bike slowed down. Seeing nothing but trees and grass area around her, and Jughead driving down a dirt track where he stopped the bike. Betty unlocked her arms from Jughead, following him as he stood up off the bike, removing the helmet for her. Betty removed his jacket too, throwing it over the back of his bike. And Jughead pulled her along by the hand. “Where are we Jug?” She asked. He said nothing, just shaking his head as she linked fingers with him as he kept walking in the middle of the grass, stopping.

Jughead turned to look at her. Betty looked back at him. “What?” She asked.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

“Like what? It’s just a field.” Betty said, causing Jughead to laugh.

“This, where we are standing will be the kitchen. To the right, the dining room. Through there is going to be the lounge with the fifty inch television.” Jughead explained running around the field. “Along here, is the hallway that leads to the front door, past the stairs that lead you to three bedrooms, and a bathroom. And at the front, the master. With a balcony, looking out onto a flower garden and out the back there’s a herb garden, and a vegetable patch.”

“Is this your dream home?” She smiled.

“Not a dream. Wait here.” Jughead said before he ran back to his bike, pulling out a large tube that was stuck to the side of his bike, pulling papers. 

“When I bought this land years ago. I drew something similar to this. A couple weeks ago I went to a builder, and he drew these designs. At first I thought it wouldn’t be possible. But we talked for hours, and I think it’s doable Betts.” Jughead smiled showing her the blueprints. 

“It looks amazing Jug.” Betty smiled, she was loving how passionate he was about this.

“In the basement I want there to be a dark room, for my photos. And the kitchen Betty. It’s going to be huge. I have this image of walking in, seeing you in there. Our kids at the table while you cook them breakfast.” Jughead said, seeing her face drop at the mention of kids. “Sorry, is this scaring you?” He asked.

“No, no. You want me to live here?” She asked.

“I’m not asking you to move in with me Betty. Relax.” He said with a cheeky smile. “This is a few years away at least. When I used to picture this house, I pictured me here, alone. Maybe my Dad would live out back in a room above the garage. Now when I think about it. I image you, and me. And maybe even a few kids.”Jughead explained. 

Betty could feel the tears in her eyes starting to fall. “Oh Betty. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He said pulling her into a quick hug. 

“I’m happy Jughead. I never thought I would have this. Ever. Someone who wants me to be apart of their life. No matter how far into the future it may be. I just love you, so much.” Betty said looking up at him, more tears falling. 

Jughead lifted his thumbs to her cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell. “I love you too Betty. I didn’t think I would ever have this too. Being raised on the Southside you learn not to dream big, because life has a habit of kicking you down. The house doesn’t matter. As long as have you by my side, I’ll be the happiest man in the world.”

“Can I make one small request?” Betty asked.

“Sure.” Jughead replied eager to hear what she had to say.

“I want a kennel. A big, Snoopy red and white one. And a big dog to go along with it.” Betty said with a smile, seeing Jughead’s face light up. 

“I can do that.” Jughead smiled down at her, wrapping her in his arms, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’d do anything for you.”

 

 

Betty dragged Jughead back to her’s after the house visit. Pulling him into her bed, demanding that he stay the night. Something he was more than happy to say yes to. When Betty opened her eyes the next morning, she opened her eyes and moved her arm across the bed, expecting to see Jughead beside her, but he wasn’t there. Betty sat up, seeing his jacket, shoes and pants still on the floor, she was confused as to where he could be. 

Betty threw on a her robe, opening the door to the hallway peaking her head through the door, hoping to see or hear Jughead. But she couldn’t. Wandering down the stairs, Betty soon found him. Sitting on the floor, his back to her, a Barbie in his hand. “Jug?” She asked seeing five year old Juniper in front of him. Jughead turned when she called him name. 

“Betty, morning.” He said looking up at her.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a smile. 

“Well, I woke up and went to get a glass of water. Polly was already awake, holding Dagwood. He didn’t look too well, so she took him to the doctors, and asked me too look after Juniper.” Jughead explained. 

“Oh, okay. Is he okay?” Betty asked.

“I think he might of caught the flu from Polly. I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Jughead smiled. “Come, Juniper asked me to play Barbies with her. There is a very glamorous event happening, and Barbie needs the best dress. Come. Help us.” Jughead said waving her over with his hand. 

Betty couldn’t help but fall more in love with him. She sat beside him, placing a small kiss onto his cheek. “What was that for?” Jughead asked.

“Nothing, you’re just so cute.” Betty replied watching as he blushed, and contained to help Juniper with her Barbie. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jughead whispered back to Betty, this time making her blush. 

All three played together. Only stopping when there was a knock at the door. Betty got up, answering the door. Wishing she hadn’t. 

“Mom, what do you want?” Betty asked crossing her arms. 

“Can I come in?” Alice asked. Betty shook her head. 

“No. Jughead is here. So no.” Betty replied.

“He’s still around then?” Alice asked with a smirk. 

“Goodbye Mom.” Betty said about to close the door but Alice stopped it with her foot.

“Okay, okay. The reason I’m here is. I miss you Betty. Polly also. Your father does too.” Alice said wth a sweet smile.

“You miss bossing me around you mean?” Betty asked.

“No. I miss you. You’re my daughter.” Alice said.

“You don’t act like my Mother. You treated me like a dog Telling me what to do, how to do it. Who I could or couldn’t see.” Betty replied, felling strong for the first time in years. “You know what Mom. I don’t miss you. The past couple months without you in my life has been the happiest. You can come and apologise to me, say you were a horrible Mom. And I would agree, but I wouldn’t let you back into my life. Not again.” Betty yelled.

“You okay?” Jughead’s voice appeared behind her. 

A sour look came across Alice’s face at the sight of him. Her face went worse when she saw her granddaughter holding his hand. “Get away from my Granddaughter.” Alice yelled.

“No, no. Polly asked him to look after Juniper. When was the last time you saw her? Or your grandson for that matter. I don’t want you in my life, and neither does Polly. So does us all a favour, and go away.” Betty replied.

Betty stood there for a moment, staring at her Mother. Someone who had made her life a living hell. Someone who she was more than happy to never see again. Betty gave her Mom a quick smile before Alice moved her foot, and Betty slammed the door in her face.


	7. Seven

“Mom, I want a pink one.” Betty hears from the kitchen that of a young child screaming. 

Betty pokes her head out into the store front. New Girl Abby is dealing with a customer, and a small girl who is eager for a pink cupcake. “Can I get a pink one?” The raven haired woman asks. 

Betty notices her straight away. She remembers her cold look when Betty left her office a few months ago. Veronica Lodge. And she had a little mini her standing next to her. The only difference was the red hair the young girl had. Betty stepped towards the pair. Betty looking at the four year old. Her hair was perfect, her dress was pristine, and the pears around her neck was most likely more expensive than any jewellery Betty owned. 

Betty tapped Abby on the shoulder, a smile spreading across her face. “Go, take five minutes if you want.” Betty said to Abbey. She wasn’t exactly the new girl anymore. It had been over a month since Jellybean left, and Abbey was hired a week later. She was cute, and smart. She was studying in Greendale, only working at Miss Betty’s on a part time basis. Betty liked her. She was bubbly. The perfect girl for customer service. 

“Where is this pink cupcake?” Veronica asked again, not even noticing it was a different person. 

Betty looked across at her. A phone in one hand, and her hand bag dangling from her elbow. “You don’t remember me do you?” Betty said.

Veronica looked up, a confused look on her face. “Should I?” Veronica said.

“You don’t remember me leaving your office in tears a few months ago.” Betty said with a devised smile. 

“Ughh. Whatever. I don’t have time for this. A pink cupcake, now?” Veronica demand.

“I think you should leave.” Betty replied.

“Are you serious?” Veronica said.

“Yes. I don’t want a rude snob eating my cupcakes.” Betty said with a flick of her wrists, replaying the action she did the Betty when she was a crying mess in her office. 

“Mommy!” The young yelled yelled. “I want a cupcake. Now! You said I could have one!” The girl yelled again. 

“Come on, you do the best cupcakes this side of Sweetwater River. Are you really going to deny a young girl a cupcake?” Veronica asked.

“Yes. Please leave.” Betty said again. She looked down at the young girl. She felt sorry for her. All she wanted was a cupcake. Too bad her Mom was a complete bitch. 

Veronica rolled her eyes, and walked towards the door. Dragging her mini me along with her, when she started screamed bloody murder. “Ahhh. I hate you. I hate you. No wonder Daddy left. You a bitch!” The girl screamed. 

Veronica’s face turned bright red. The customers in the store all looking at her. “Where did you learn that word?” Veronica yelled at the girl, pulling her along. The girl pushed back, running under a table. Veronica went bright red again, turning to Betty who had a smug look on her face. 

“Look, please. I’m sorry okay. I’ve had a horrible month. All I want is a goddam cupcake. Please.” Veronica yelled at Betty, rushing towards the counter again.

Betty now felt sorry for her. Betty looked down at her hand, a obvious tan line where a wedding ring used to be on her hand. “Okay.” Betty replied. She lifted the cake dome, placing two pink cupcakes into a box, handing them over to her. 

“Thank you.” Veronica said with a shy smile, handing over cash.

“You’re welcome.” Betty replied.

“Thank you, again.” Veronica said with a smile. Her daughter running to her side, a smile now on her face also. 

“Thank you.” The young girl yelled at Betty before Veronica hurried her along, out the store.

 

 

Betty flipped the open sign to closed, about the lock the door when someone pushed it open. Betty smiled at the man walking towards her. 

“Betty.” The man yelled rushing towards Betty, throwing his hands over her, pulling her into a hug.

Betty hugged him back. “Kevin, what are you doing in Riverdale?” Betty asked.

“I’m back.” Kevin said with a hesitant smile. 

Betty pulled her old friend onto one of the tables, as Kevin threw his bag onto the ground. “Why are you back? I thought you were loving Los Angeles?” Betty asked.

“I was.” Kevin looked down at his feet, his smile disappearing. 

“What happened?” Betty asked.

“Things were great. Moose and I, we were so happy. He had gotten a job at a construction company. I was getting small part roles in movies and television. Things were going good. So good Betty.” Kevin explained, his voice becoming thick. “I got this role in Las Vegas. It was only for a week. I missed Moose so much, so I came home early. And when I walked in, I found him. In bed. Not alone.”

“Oh no.” Betty replied pulling Kevin into another hug.

“It’s okay. Really. This was about a month ago. I’m getting over it. The thing that I didn’t like, was that he wasn’t in bed with another man. He was in bed with a woman. A woman Betty.” Kevin now yelled. “He promised me. He said he wasn’t bi. And I believed him. Like an idiot.”

“You’re not a idiot Kevin. He fooled you, he fooled everyone.” Betty said rubbing her hand on his. 

“Whatever, I don’t care anymore. My LA acting dream is dead. I couldn’t be in that city without thinking about him. So I’m back.” Kevin said with a smile, wiping away his tears. 

“I’m so happy you’re back Kevin. I’ve missed you.” Betty smiled at him. “Does your Dad know you’re back?”

“No, not yet. I’m going to go round there once I came to see my best friend.” Kevin said.

“Aww. I’ve missed you so much.” Betty smiled.

“I was kinda hoping for a favour Betty.” Kevin said.

“Okay,” Betty said hesitant. 

“I need a job.” Kevin said. “And now you own this amazing bakery. Which is so cute by the way. I was hoping you could help me out?”

“You want to work here? The pay is pretty basic.” Betty said.

“I don’t care. I just need a job. To take my mind off Moose, and maybe earn a little cash while I audition for roles in New York.” Kevin said.

“Yep, sure. I’d love to have you work here.” Betty replied. 

“Really? Of thank you Betty.” Kevin said jumping to his feet, pulling Betty into a hug. 

“It’s perfect timing actually. Polly said she’s thinking about going back to college, now her twins are at school.” Betty said.

“Perfect.” Kevin smiled hugging Betty again. “Now, I wanna know who this handsome man is that I’ve been seeing on your instagram.”

Betty flushed bright red. “Oh, that’s Jughead.”

“Jughead?” Kevin asked wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah. We’ve been dating, about three months now. He’s so amazing Kevin.” Betty said with a smile she couldn’t hide. 

“I’m so happy for you. After years you finally found someone. He’s hot too.” Kevin said just as the door flung open. 

“Speak of the devil.” Betty said walking towards Jughead who had just walked through the door. 

“Hi.” Betty smiled rushing to him side where he placed a hot kiss onto her lips. 

“Oh my.” Kevin said, interrupting the kiss. 

Jughead looked towards Kevin, who was staring at him. “Jug, this is Kevin.” Betty said pulling Jughead towards Kevin.

“Hello.” Jughead said holding out his hand. 

“Hi.” Kevin said with a flirting smile. “You are gorgeous.” 

“Ummm. Thanks?” Jughead went red. 

“Ignore him.” Betty said. “I’ll be closed up in a couple minutes. See you outside?” Betty said to Jughead. He nodded his head, placing a small kiss onto her lips before he walked out the door, Betty looking back to Kevin. 

“He’s even more beautiful than in the photos.” Kevin said. 

“I know right?” Betty giggled. 

“Is he a Serpent?” Kevin asked noticing his leather jacket.

“He is.” Betty replied.

“Look at you. Playing with the bad boys.” Kevin said.

“He’s not a bad boy Kevin. He’s really sweet actually.”

“When I left Riverdale, everyone was scared of the Serpents. Are you sure you’re not going to get into trouble Betty?” Kevin asked.

“No. The Serpents aren’t what they used to be. His Dad took over a few years ago. Cleaned them up. They’re more of a club than a gang. They look after the Southside, after being treated like crap. They’re not scary at all. I should introduce you to one of them. Theres a gay one, Fangs. Don’t tell Jughead I said this, but he’s pretty cute. I could introduce you two.” Betty said.

“Maybe in a few weeks. I still can’t get Moose out of my mind.” Kevin said, looking down at his feet again.

“Kevin.” Betty said looking at her friend who was sad again.

“No, he doesn’t deserve any more tears.” Kevin said shaking his head. “What are you doing Saturday?”

“Uhh. Nothing, I think.” Betty replied.

“Good. You’re coming with me. We’re getting cocktails. I just meet the prettiest woman down the street. She’s amazing, you’ll love her. She invited me to cocktails. You’re coming too.” Kevin said.

“Okay, sure.”

 

 

“I don’t know if I want you wearing something like that without me there, threatening all the men looking at you.” Jughead said looking at the dress she had picked out. A short, tight dress that hugged her in all the right places. 

Jughead was lying on her bed, watching her stand infant of her wardrobe. Her legs looking longer than ever. Once she had her shoes on, Jughead walked over to her. 

“Are to jealous? Think I might trade you in for a hotter model?” Betty said jokingly wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Maybe” Jughead replied.

“You have nothing to worry about, I’m kinda in love with you.” Betty replied, Jughead resting his hands onto her hips moving lower. 

“You could just stay here, and we could….” Jughead said before Betty cut him off, placing her lips over his. 

“Not a chance. I got all dressed up and everything.” Betty pushed off him.

“Okay.” Jughead pouted. 

“Will you be here when I get home? I have plans. Plans that involve this dress on the floor.” Betty looked across at him, a flirty smile covering both their faces. 

“Of course I’ll be here.” 

 

 

Betty arrived at the club, locating Kevin instantly. Betty rushed towards him, seeing a few men looking at her as she walked, but she ignored them. “Kevin.” Betty smiled giving him a quick hug.

“Betty, this is Veronica.” Kevin said looking towards the black haired woman, Betty knew all too well.

“You again.” Veronica yelled.

“This is your new friend? I don’t think so. I’m leaving.” Betty said in a rush, starting to walk away but Kevin pulled her back. 

“What? You two know each other?” Kevin asked.

“She was a total bitch to be, wouldn’t give my daughter a cupcake.” Veronica said.

“Excuse me? Me the bitch. You need a fucking mirror honey.” Betty replied stepping towards Veronica, a harsh look on her face. 

“Hey, hey. Let’s just relax you too. I don’t know what’s going on. But lets just get a drink, and forget about the past. I’m here. Lets just have a fun night, okay?” Kevin asked looking back and forth from Betty and Veronica. 

“Fine.” Betty said, plonking herself down on the couch, evil eyeing Veronica as Kevin handed her a bright yellow cocktail. 

 

 

Betty sat, in the corner. Watching as her best friend, Kevin. Dancing, and smiling along with Veronica Lodge. Someone Betty couldn’t stand. Betty was never a cruel person. But the way Veronica treated her in her appointment at the bank. Tears running down her face, begging for some help. Thankfully, Jughead had helped her, but Betty couldn’t let it go. Veronica was so cold hearted. Betty couldn’t forget that. When Betty saw her in the bakery a few days ago, with her brat of a daughter screaming for a cupcake, Betty felt like she wanted revenge. Even if it was something simple as denying Veronica’s mini me a cupcake. But Betty was never good at being mean, she folded when she saw the young girl screaming, and the look on Veronica’s face made her feel sorry too. But Betty didn’t think she’d see her again. Maybe at the bank, but never at drinks with her best friend she hadn’t seen in years. 

Veronica and Kevin walked back from the dance floor, Betty not even looking up from her phone. “Betty, come on. You should of danced with us.” Kevin said sitting next to a sour looking Betty.

“There’s lots of cute guys out there tonight.” Veronica said looking across the room at the many men that were looking in her direction.

“I’m gonna go home Kev. I’m gonna give Jughead a call.” Betty said.

“No, no. You can’t call Jughead.” Kevin yelled over the loud music, tugging on Betty’s arm.

“Who is Jughead?” Veronica crinkled her nose. 

“Have you not seen him. He’s beautiful. Show Veronica a picture Betty.” Kevin said with a smile.

“She’s met him. He was with me when you pushed me from your office, like a heartless bitch.” Betty snapped back.

Veronica took the dig at her on the chin. She’d been called worse things before. “Ahh. I remember him. I also remember a day later him coming in with a bag full of cash, paying off your bill.” Veronica said.

“Jughead gave you money Betty? How does he have so much money?” Kevin asked.

“He’s a smart man. He’s not serpent scum like to imagine.” Betty said eyeballing both Kevin and Veronica, standing up to walk away. Betty was over this evening. And she wanted to go home, and snuggle close to Jughead.

“Wait, wait.” Veronica yelled, following Betty. Pulling her back by the hand when Betty got outside. Betty looked at her, a look of anger on her face. “I’m sorry. Okay. For calling you a bitch earlier. For treating you like crap when you came in my office. For bringing my daughter to your shop and demanding you give her a cupcake. I’m sorry.”

Betty looked at her. This is something Betty never thought she would ever see. Veronica Lodge apologising. “It’s been a hard couple of months. That’s no excuse. But I don’t have friends. When I met Kevin, he was so nice to me. The friends I did have took my ex husbands side when we separated. Whenever I call them, they don’t answer. It’s only been a month, but I’ve never felt so lonely in my life. I’m sorry.”

Betty felt sorry too. She knew how Veronica was feeling. Betty didn’t have too many friends herself. Once Kevin left a few years ago, she had little to no friends. Her Mom pushed them away. “I’m sorry too. Can we start over?” Betty asked.

“Yes please.” Veronica replied. Holding out her hand. “Hi, I’m Veronica Lodge. I’m a mortgage broker. Twenty Five. I have a beautiful four year old daughter. And I’m separated from my ass of a husband Archie Andrews.”

“I’m Betty Cooper. Twenty six. I own my own bakery. Live with my sister. And have a boyfriend called Jughead.” Betty smiled back to her. 

“Nice to meet you Betty. From what I remember, your boyfriend was very handsome, love a guy with beautiful blue eyes.” Veronica smiled.

“Lets go back to Kevin. If we leave him alone too long, he’s drag a guy into the bathroom, and then he’s gone for the whole night.” 

 

 

It was around three in the morning when Jughead woke to the loud stomping down the hall, followed by the door swinging open and the light being turned on. “Shit, sorry.” Betty whispered. She was very drunk when she arrived back to her house. She loved that Jughead was still here. That he felt comfortable enough to stay at her house, even when she wasn’t there. 

Jughead sat up in her bed, the sheets falling around his waist. Betty slammed the door closed, and attempted to take of her shoes as she walked, causing her to fall straight onto the bed, Jugehad catching her. “Sorry.” She said again with a giggle. 

“Miss Cooper. Are you drunk?” Jughead asked with a smile. 

“Shushh!” Betty said holding a finger up to her lips. “Don’t tell anyone.” She smiled.

“I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Jughead said pulling her close to him to place a kiss onto her lips. “How was your night?”

“It was good. It started horrible. But, the end was good.” Betty said snuggling close to him. “Do you remember that woman Veronica Lodge?” Jughead nodded his head. “Kevin invited her for drinks.”

“What? She’s the worst.” Jughead said.

“That’s what I thought. But I was wrong. She’s actually alright. A little misunderstood.” Betty said.

“Ah okay. So you’re best friends now?” Jughead asked.

“Not best friends. Maybe on the way to be friends tho.” Betty replied pushing herself off him, resting on her knees. Betty turned around, her dress riding up over her bottom. “Can you help me Juggie?” Betty asked pointing at the zip on her dress that she couldn’t reach. 

Jughead slowly pulled the zip down, removing the dress from Betty, throwing it to the ground. Betty turned around to him, only wearing a very sexy black bra and panties set. She crawled over to him, straddling him, and placing a kiss onto his lips, then moving her lips down onto his neck. “Betts.” He moaned.

“I’ve been dreaming of this all night.” Betty replied. 

“How drunk are you?” He asked.

“I only had a few cocktails. I’m practically sober now.” Betty replied. 

“Get some sleep Betts. I think you’re going to have a horrible headache tomorrow.” Jughead said stopping her mouth moving all over his body. 

“But… but.” Betty said, stopping herself she covered her mouth with her hand, jumping on his lap and running out the door. 

Jughead rolled his eyes, following her down the hall, seeing her. Still in only her panties and bra, kneeling by the toilet, her head in the bowl.

“Oh Betts.” Jughead said pulling her hair back, rubbing her back. 

“I’m sorry.” Betty said resting her head on her hand that was on the toilet seat. 

“This takes me back, to that first night we hung out.” Jughead said with a cheeky smile. 

“Can we not go down memory lane when I’m hovering over a toilet?”


	8. Eight

Six months later

Betty was laying on the couch. It was a Sunday. Jughead was on the floor, helping Dagwood with his homework, Polly sat at the kitchen table, working on her homework too. Betty watched as Jughead helped her nephew. With her niece Juniper in the corner colouring with crayons. A sigh of happiness spread over Betty’s face. This was perfect for her, her relationship with Jughead was going well. They were spending more and mow time together. He ended up spending more time at her place than his own apartment. Polly didn’t’t mind. She was happy to have the extra help. After going back to college, she was struggling a little, with raising her twins and completing her studies. When earlier in the day Polly was stressing about Dagwood’s home work, Jughead offered his help. He may not be an amazing mathematician, but he could at least help a six year old. 

The door bell soon rang. Betty looked through the window, seeing her Dad standing by the door. It had been close to eight months since Betty had seen him, or her Mom. The anger Betty still held against her Mother stopped her from seeing her Dad. Betty had a good relationship with her Dad Hal Cooper. They used to fix cars together. He was also the first person to raise his hand for new recipes Betty had made. She still had the frame of the first dollar she made in her bakery. It was from him. He promised he would be here first customer. And he was. Betty missed him. But she couldn’t see him. He and his Mom came as part of a team.

Betty walked towards the door, gently ruffling Jughead’s hair as she walked past him, he looked up and her giving her a quick wink before she opened the door. 

“Betty, hi.” Hal said with a sweet smile, handing across a bouquet of flowers. 

“Thanks Dad.” Betty said looking hesitant. 

“Don’t worry, your Mom isn’t with me.” Hal smiled.

“Do you want to come in?” Betty asked.

Hal nodded his head, following Betty into the house he hadn’t been in in over a year. Betty lead Hal past Jughead, who let up off the floor. “Mr Cooper, hello.” Jughead said to him before looking at Betty to see if she was okay. Betty nodded, leading him through the house, and out the back door where Polly had a couple seats on a balcony. 

“Do you want a drink Dad?” She asked.

“A tea would be nice.” Hal replied. 

Betty nodded her head, Walking into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase, coming back outside with two cups of tea. 

“Thanks Betty.” Hal smiled.

“I don’t want to be rude, but why are you here Dad?” Betty asked.

“This fight you’re having with you Mother.” Hal started.

“It’s not a fight Dad. I’m just never speaking to her again.” Betty interrupted.

“I understand it Betty. It’s just. I miss you. Your sister too. You know I can’t control your Mother. Some of the things she says is horrible. They way she’s treated you two. I am always apologising for her. Not anymore.” Hal said.

“What are you saying Dad?” Betty asked.

“I’m saying, don’t put me in the box, with her. I want to see you more often. I see you’re still with Jughead, and I’m happy for you. Truely. I want to be apart of your life Betty.” Hal explained.

“I miss you too Dad. Whenever you called, I didn’t answer. Expecting Mom to be at the end of the call, not you.” Betty said.

“Sometimes that did happen. But not anymore. I love your mother. She gave me the two best things in my life. You and your sister. I will never stop loving her, she’s done and said some horrible things. But I still love her.” Hal explained. “One day you will get married, and I want to be there. To walk you down the isle. I don’t want to watch from the sidelines, seeing photos online. If it’s jughead you want to marry, I’m happy for you. Just don’t count me out, not yet.”

The words made tears form in Betty’s eyes. “I’m sorry Dad. For cutting you out of my life.”

“I understand. Just know I love you Betty.” Hal smiled. Betty nodded her head, leaning from her chair to throw her arms around her Dad, hugging him tight. 

“Can you ask Polly to come out here? I need to apologise more to her. I wasn’t exactly the best grandfather I could of been.”

 

 

Betty watched from the window as her Dad talked to Polly. He apologised, and things got heated. But my the end of it, they were hugging, and Polly even invited the twins to hang out with him. “What’s happening Betty?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know. Why is he saying all this now?” Betty asked looking back at Jughead confused.

“He’s not sick is he?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t think so. He looks pretty good right?” Betty said looking out the window at her father again. 

Polly walked into the house. Standing beside Betty and Jughead, all three watching as Hal talked and played with the twins. Making up for lost time. 

After a couple moments, the twins came back inside. “Are you okay?” Polly asked.

“Poppa wants to see Jug.” Juniper said smiling at Jughead. 

“Me? Why does he want to see me?” Jughead asked Betty.

“I don’t know. Do you want me to come?” Betty asked.

“No, I’ll be okay. If he starts yelling, maybe come and save me.” Jughead said with a quick laugh. 

 

 

“Mr Cooper, hi.” Jughead said as he went to sit next to Hal.

“Jughead, since to see you again.” Hal said smiling at him, tapping his on the arm before he sat down.

“How are you?” Jughead asked. He was suspicious of this visit. Was he sick? Making up for lost time.

“I’m good Jug.” Hal replied.

“Are you? Betty is a little worried something’s wrong.” Jughead said looking towards a worried Betty looking through the window.

“Nothing she needs to worry about.” Hal replied, with a forced smile. 

Jughead nodded his head, a few moment of silence before Hal spoke. “I wanted to talk to you Jughead, because …. I’ve already apologised to Betty for what my wife has done, and said to you over the past eight or nine months.”

“I think she deserves more than an apology. I’ve heard the things Alice has done, and said to Betty. It’s unbelievable that a mother would do that.” Jughead said seriously. 

“I know. And I can’t turn back time Jughead. And I know Alice will probably never be in Betty’s life again. Some things just can’t be forgiven.” Hal explained.

“I know.” Jughead agreed.

“I didn’t want to talk about Alice. I wanted to talk to you about Betty.” Hal changed the subjects.

“What about us?” Jughead asked.

“Betty will always be my baby. My youngest. I will never stop looking out for her. No matter where I end up. Maybe I should of done it earlier. And I’m sorry. But I’ve seen you two together lately. Around town, photos online. And I can truely say I’ve never seen Betty so happy than she has been in the past eight months. It could be because she pushed Alice from her life. But I think it’s because of you. You make her happy. I heard you gave Betty the money for her bakery. That was an amazing gift Jughead.” Hal said.

“It wasn’t a big deal. Betty needed help, so I helped her.” Jughead said with a smile.

“That’s just the kind of guy you are Jughead. You’re an amazing man. I’m happy you’re in Betty’s life. I know you will look after her.” 

“I would always look after her. I love her.” Jughead explained.

“I know. I know you do. And that’s why I know she’s in good hands. I may of been a little sceptical when she brought you for dinner, but I know now that she made the best decision of her life. I know you two will be happy together. No matter what the future holds.” Hal said, his eyes going misty eyed.

“Mr Cooper, really are you okay?” Jughead asked. Hal was speaking as if he was about to leave.

“Good, good. Just look after her okay. Please?” Hal said looking straight at Jughead. 

“I …. I will. I promise.” Jughead said with a smile. 

 

 

Hal hugged his daughters goodbye. Giving Jughead a quick nod, leaving all three of them worried and confused. 

“What did he say to you Pol?” Betty asked.

“He just said he was sorry for how he reacted when he found out I was pregnant, that he wants to be here for the twins.” Polly explained.

“He just said he was sorry too, for not standing up to Mom. But he said the same thing, he wants to see me more.” Betty explained. 

“I think he’s fine Betts. Maybe just having a bad day, wanted to try and reconnect with his daughters before too much time passes.” Jughead interrupted.

“Do you think we should call Mom? See if something has happened?” Polly asked.

“You can. I’m not speaking to her ever again.” 

 

 

3 weeks later

Jughead was back at his apartment. Doing some life admin when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Polly looking back at him. “Polly? Is Betty okay?” He asked thinking automatically something might of happened to Betty.

“She’s fine. It’s just …. Can I come in?” She asked.

Jughead stepped back, welcoming her in. Polly walked around the apartment, looking at the books and photos on the walls. Jughead had been dating her sister for nearly a year, and she had never stepped foot in his apartment. 

‘What’s wrong Polly?” Jughead asked again.

“I … I just got a call. From Mom.” Polly explained. 

“What has she done now?” Jughead asked.

“It’s Dad. He’s dead.” Polly said. 

Jughead dropped his jaw. Shock all over his face. He knew something was wrong, but he never thought it would be something this bad. “Wha ….. what happened?” Jughead asked.

“Mom said he killed himself. Hung himself in the garage.” Polly explained tears running slowly down her face.

“I don’t understand. Why would he?” Jughead asked.

“He was sick. Lung cancer, stage four.” Polly explained.

“He looked okay when we saw him only a week ago.” Jughead said, remembering the visit Jughead and Betty had with him and the twins at Pop’s last week. 

“We wasn’t okay Jug. He wasn’t okay.” Polly burst into tears. Jughead ran over to her pulling her into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry Polly.” Jughead replied. “Does Betty know?”

Polly shook her head. “I can’t tell her. She’ll be devastated. I was thinking …. “ Polly looked up at Jughead. “Maybe you could tell her.”

 

 

Jughead agreed to tell Betty about her Dad. Betty was still at work, working on a late cake order that was needed for the morning. It had only been a hour since Polly was at his apartment telling him the news. Now he had the burden of telling Betty.

Jughead walked through the back, a soft smile on his face when he saw her in the kitchen. Music playing loud as she worked, piping bag in her hand. His smile faded when he remembered why he was here. 

He walked over to the stereo, turning the volume down, giving Betty a surprise when she turned around and saw him looking at her. “Ah, Jug. You gave me a fright.” Betty said. She placed the piping bag on the bench, walking over to him. Placing a small kiss onto his lips. Jughead pulled back quickly. He had no idea how he was going to do it. He had to tell her her father was dead. Why did he let Polly convince him to tell her. 

“Jug are you okay?” Betty asked noticing his distance.

“Do you have a minute to talk?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Betty said. 

They walked into the front of the shop. Jughead turned on the light. It was close to nine in the evening. The customers gone, the shop all clean and ready for the morning. Jughead went and sat on one of the bar stools that ran along the counter. Betty sat beside him, a worried look on her face. “Jug what’s going on? I’m scared.” Betty said.

Jughead’s eyes were already glassy. He tried to shake the tears away, knowing it wasn’t okay. He had to be there, be strong for her. “Polly came to see me tonight.” Jughead explained.

“Okay.” Betty replied.

“She said ….. she…” Jughead stumbled. Betty looked more worried as Jughead struggled to say the words. “It’s your Dad. Something happened. He died.”

Betty’s eyes widened. She shook her head. “No, he’s not. What?” Betty asked standing to her feet. 

“I’m so sorry Betty.” Jughead said.

“What happened?” Betty asked, tears running. 

“He hung himself. Your Mom found him.” Jughead explained. “He had stage four lung cancer. He got diagnosed a month ago. Doctors said he had only a couple months left.”

“No, he was …. He was fine?” Betty said remembering their visit only last week.

“He’s wasn’t fine. I’m so sorry Betty.” Jughead said. He stepped towards her, offering to hug her. Betty took a step back. “No.” She shook her head.

“Betty, come here.” Jughead said stepping towards her again. This time she let him hug her. He wrapped her arms around, running his hands up and down her back. “I’m so sorry.” He said holding her as she sobbed. Her tears turned to whaling uncontrollably. “I …. I.” Betty said hyperventilating. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

 

 

The funeral was a few days later. Nearly the whole of Riverdale turned up. Jughead accompanied Betty, wearing his only black suite slacks, and suspenders. While Betty opted for a knee length black A line dress, one that her Dad had commented on that she looked beautiful in at her Grandfathers funeral only two years earlier. They walked hand in hand together, Betty squeezing his hand when she spots her mother. Alice was wearing a floor length black dress, a black fascinator, with black gloves. Betty walked towards her, with Polly and the twins not far behind. Alice threw herself at Betty, pulling her into a hug pulling her away from Jughead. “I’m so happy you’re here Betty.” Alice said refusing to let Betty go. “You too Polly.” Alice said pushing Jughead aside so she could hug Polly. 

“You two care sitting with me.” Alice said. 

“There’s no room for you, sorry Jughead.” Alice said with a smirk. 

“Mom.” Betty said, about to protest when Jughead interrupted her.

“It’s okay. I’ll look after the twins, so you don’t have to worry Polly.” Jughead said holding onto the hands of the twins, walking into the church. 

Alice, Betty and Polly walked to the front. Sitting beside Alice, one on either side. Betty looked back, seeing Jughead only sitting a few rows behind. Sandwiched between some distant cousins she had only met once before. Betty gave Jughead a quick small smile, before she turned back in her seat focusing her attention at the front of the church as a minister walked on. 

 

 

The service went on for a hour. Friends and family of Hal speaking about him. How he was an amazing father, and husband. A good college, and friend. Alice getting up to speak, tears rolling down her face as she talked about her husband. Jughead couldn’t think they were crocodile tears, trying to make the whole church think she was the perfect mother and wife. But Jughead saw straight through that. Once the service was done. Betty walked back to Jughead, Polly taking the twins from him as they made their way to the Cooper residence for the wake. 

 

 

“Jug, you don’t have to come, if you don’t want to. It’s going to be a house full of people crying that you don’t know.” Betty said when they arrived at the Cooper home.

“I want to be here, to support you.” Jughead replied. 

“I wan’t you here. I need you here. I don’t know if I can get through this without you.” Betty replied. She reached over to him, wrapping her arm around his waist, pulling him along with her as she walked.

Jughead opened the door, watching as people stared and watched as Jughead and Betty walked side by side. They saw Alice, talking to someone. They both avoided her, heading straight to the food. “Is Polly coming?” Jughead asked as he threw a club sandwich into his mouth.

“No, the twins were being restless, so she’s taken them home.” Betty replied.

“If she wants to be here, I can look after them.” Jughead offered.

“No, I need you here. I can’t talk to my Mom. Please don’t let her near me, because who knows what I might say.” Betty explained. Jughead nodded his head. He could see tears that had been building in her eyes since they left the church. The past few days had been a series of tears, and screams. Betty not understanding what had happened, why her Dad had chosen to do this. Jughead was there for her. If all he could do was hold hug, and squeeze her tight. He did that. He had no idea what to say or do. He had never had a parent die. He hadn’t seen his Mom in over ten years, and she could be dead. But it was different for him. 

 

 

The wake started to wind down. Alice was making her way around the house. Talking to everyone. People rubbing her on the shoulder, telling her how strong she is. How she will get through it. Jughead watched her. He couldn’t understand her. It’s like she was enjoying the attention. Faking the tears, and receiving hugs from anyone that was offering. “I’m going to get some water.” Betty said tapping Jughead on the knee before she walked past her Mom. Alice locked eyes with Jughead imminently, walking over to him. The house was practically empty. Only a few people still around. 

“Enjoying the free food.” Alice said as Jughead was chewing on another sandwich.

“Yes, thank you.” Jughead smiled along, biting his tongue. 

“I think you should go Jughead.” Alice suggested.

“I’m not leaving Betty. She needs me.” Jughead replied.

“You didn’t know Hal. You met him what? Once or twice?” Alice asked.

“More actually. Betty and I had been seeing quite a lot over the past few weeks.” Jughead said.

“What? Why?” Alice asked.

“Because he wanted to mend his relationship with his daughters. Before….”

Jughead lowered his head, he didn’t want to finish his sentence. He had to remind himself that she was grieving. 

“You’re not a part of this family Jughead. You’ll never be. Betty will realise it soon enough.” Alice said twisting in the knife. 

“You’re a real piece of work.” Jughead said, not able to hold himself back anymore. 

“Excuse me?” Alice said, looking shocked. Putting on a performance. 

“Did you even love him? Hal. I’ve been watching you. Crying on people’s shoulders. Accepting money from friends and family. Reapplying your make up every time you cried.” Jughead said, cried being in obvious quotation marks. 

“I just lost my husband.” Alice said. 

“I’ve already said too much.” Jughead said. He stood up, looking around for Betty, but not seeing her anywhere. Jughead could feel Alice hot on his heels as he looked around for Betty. Jughead ran out the door, wanting some space but Alice followed.

“Okay Alice. Tell me. Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I’m from the Southside, that I wear a leather jacket? Is it because I don’t have a boring nine to five desk job? That I’m not good enough for Betty.” Jughead yelled. “Or is it because I give Betty something you never have, in her whole life. I make her happy. I put a smile on her face everyday. I give her love, and comfort. When all you give her is pain.” 

“Jughead. I…” Alice stumbled. But she knew exactly what she was doing. 

“You are the worst Mother Alice Alice. Both your daughters hate you. I hate you. The way you treated Betty makes me shiver whenever I think of it. You’re a bitch, and after today I hope Betty never drags me round here again.” Jughead yelled. 

“Juggie?” A teary eyed Betty said. 

Jughead turned to see her. Standing behind him, hearing everything.

“Betty, can we go. Please?” Jughead asked running up to her. 

“I think you should go.” Betty said softly. 

“Betty, I’m sorry I yelled at her. But she’s such a piece of work. I couldn’t hold my tongue anymore.” Jughead explained.

“Juggie, you said you wanted to be here to support me. I don’t want you here if you don’t want to be.” Betty said.

“Of course I want to be here Betts…”

“I just want to be alone, please Jug. Just go. You’re not helping me. You’re making it worse.” Betty said a single tear running down her face. 

Jughead watched as she walked back inside the house. A smirk smile covering Alice’s face. He shook his head. He fell for her lies and deceit. Alice had got him this time. And worse of all, he feared Betty would believe her.


	9. Nine

Jughead did what Betty wanted, he left her alone. That’s what she said she wanted, so he gave it to her. Jughead didn’t know what she was going through. He could never understand. He tried to be there for her, but she asked him to leave. Not wanting to make her cry more, he left the Cooper home after the wake three days ago. He messaged Betty that night, but she responded with ‘I just want to be alone.’ And Jughead would respect that.

So Jughead busied himself. He already had a wedding photography shoot organised for the first day, and he eventually found more jobs. Another couples engagement party, followed by a a sweet elderly couple that wanted photos of them on their fiftieth wedding anniversary. Jughead didn’t want to be there. All the events were about couple being happy, and in love. He felt like his relationship with Betty might be on the rocks. 

 

Jughead got home on the third night, throwing his bags by the door, and opening the fridge. There was nothing there as usual. He was getting used to being at Polly’s, where there would always be food. And if not, Betty would be the first to offer to make something. Jughead slammed the fridge door shut, his eyes falling to a photo of Betty taken a few months earlier. They went to the Riverdale fair. Jughead took Betty along with Veronica and Kevin. They were all becoming quick friends. It took Jughead a while to warm up to Veronica, especially how awful she had been to Betty only months ago. But they were friends. Jughead pulled the photo from the magnet. It was a series of polaroids. One with all four, smiling. Another with Betty and Kevin, smiling and being goofy. And the last one, the biggest one, was just Jughead and Betty. Betty wasn’t looking at the camera, she was just staring at Jughead. He had a playful grin on his face, but the look on Betty’s face was one of love, and lust. Jughead smiles when he remembers that once the photo was taken Betty placed a very passionate kiss on his lips, causing Veronica to yell ‘get a room’ at them which that did only a hour later.

Jughead put the polaroid back on the fridge, a magnet holding it in place. It had only been three days since he saw her last, but he missed her. He missed her like crazy. Jughead pulled out his phone, about the call Uber eats when there was a knock at the door. Jughead walked over, looking through the peephole, seeing Kevin looking back at him. 

“Kevin, what bring you to the Southside?” Jughead asked when he opens the door. 

Kevin wanders in, giving Jughead a quick smile, heaving two bags from Pop’s onto his chest. Jughead grabbed the bags with a smile. Like Kevin read his mind. 

Jughead walked to the sofa, emptying the bags and their contents onto the coffee table. Jughead sat, watching as Kevin looked around his small apartment. He ran his hands over the bookcase, lifting the dust that fell on them. Something then caught his eye. Kevin looking closely at the series of photo frames that littered the wall beside his bed. Kevin smiled when he saw who the photos were of. There was a few old ones, of him and his sister as kids. A couple new ones also, with Jellybean looking and smiling at the camera on her eighteenth birthday. The rest were new. The only frames not to have dust. They were not of him, they were of Betty. Her smiling at the camera, posing. Some Jughead had taken without her knowledge, the photos catching Betty’s natural beauty, the light hitting her just at the right place. Kevin could understand why he was good at his job, the photos were beautiful. 

“Has Betty seen these?” Kevin asked.

“She saw them on my computer a few months ago when I took them, she doesn’t know they’re hanging on my walls. I only did that yesterday.” Jughead replied.

“They’re beautiful.” Kevin said.

“It’s all her.” Jughead said with a little smile. 

Kevin watched as Jughead’s smile disappeared. A sadness came over him, he had just seen the exact thing happen when he saw Betty only a house earlier. “You hungry?” Jughead asked finishing one burger and holding up another.

“No, go ahead.” Kevin said as he took a seat beside Jughead. 

“How are you?” Kevin asked.

“I’m good, I’m feeling better now you brought these.” Jughead said with a forced smile biting into his second burger. 

“You haven’t seen Betty lately have you?” Kevin asked.

“No, she wanted space. So I’m giving it to her.” Jughead responded.

“You know that’s not what she needs.” Kevin replied.

Jughead put his burger down, looking towards Kevin. “I don’t know what she is going through Kevin. Neither do you. She wants to be alone. I know if I was in her exact situation I would be feeling the same.” Jughead said.

“Jug come on. You know Betty better than anyone. You know that’s not what she wants.” Kevin said. “She needs you, you are the only one that ca help her. Be there for her.”

“She doesn’t want me Kevin. I tried.” Jughead said, raising his voice.

“Try harder.” Kevin yelled back. 

“I tried!” Jughead yelled again throwing his hands up in the air before he stood up in anger. 

Kevin watched as Jughead walked around the room. Not going anywhere, just waling in circles. “You need to see her, soon. Today, now.” Kevin said.

“I want to. But…” Jughead said before Kevin interrupted her.

“But nothing Jughead. She’s lying to you, to me, to everyone. She wants help. But she’s too scared to ask for it. You need to help her, before you leave it too long and you can’t go back.”

 

 

Jughead stood outside Betty’s bedroom. No-one answered the front door of the house, and he still had a key. He let himself in, hoping Betty wouldn’t bee too angry. 

He went to open the door, when he stopped himself. He wasn’t sure how she was going to react seeing him walking through the door. Maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe she would open the door, and run to hug him. But he couldn’t help but think she might tell him to leave again. 

Jughead took a deep breath, raising his hand to the door, knocking loudly. 

“Come in.” Betty’s friendly voice yelled. 

Jughead opened the door, Betty’s face looking directly at Jughead when he crept in. “You’re not Polly.” Betty said sitting crossed legged on her bed.

“No, I don’t think she’s home. I used the key you gave me.” Jughead said hesitant. “Do you want it back?” He asked.

“Why would I want it back?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t sure what we were anymore, so.” Jughead said, a frown on his face. 

“Are you here to break up with me?” Betty asked, tears rushing to her eyes automatically.

“No! God no Betty.” Jughead said rushing to her bedside. 

“Then why would you say something like that.” Betty said tears running down her face. 

“I …. I.” Jughead stumbled. He could see the hurt in her eyes. It had been a week from hell for her. And he was just making it worse. He shook his head, lifting his hands to the back of her head, wiping away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you even sadder. It’s just last time I saw you, you were angry with me.”

“I wasn’t angry. I was emotional, it was my Dad’s wake. I couldn’t find you, then I go outside and see you yelling at my Mom.” Betty replied. 

“I’m sorry for what I said. I know I shouldn’t of said what I said to your Mom. I know she’s not the best person, but she is grieving her husband, your Dad. I shouldn’t of yelled at her.” Jughead explained.

“You were protecting me. I get it. But I need you to know something Juggie. When I heard you yelling, I honestly thought you didn’t want to be there, with me. Okay maybe a little bit of me was angry, but I also didn’t want to put you through all this drama. So I asked you to leave. I also wanted a little space. To not feel guilty for crying all day, making you wipe away my tears. But once you left I realised it was the last thing I wanted. A little bit of me was too proud to ask you to come back.” Betty replied. 

“I don’t want you to think I didn’t want to be there. That I felt like you were dragging me there. I wanted to be there for you, to help you. You’re not a burden Betty. I may not of known your Dad too well, we only really met a few times. But I know how much he meant to you.” Jughead said. He moved his hands from her face, resting them back onto his lap. 

“He liked you Jughead. He told me, a few times.” Betty said with a smile. “I remember the last time I saw him, he said. ‘Don’t let him go. Don’t let your Mother scare him off. He loves you.’”

“I do Betty, I love you so much.” Jughead smiled. 

“I love you too.” Betty smiled back to him.

“You don’t want to be left alone then?” Jughead asked.

“No.” Betty replied softly. “I have my Dad’s will reading later, will you come?”

“Of course I’ll come Betty.” Jughead said. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her. Hugging her tight. 

“Good, because my Mom is going to be there.” Betty replied, still hugging him tight.

They Both pulled back from the hug, Betty wiping away the tears from her eyes looking back at him. “What did she say, when I left?” Jughead asked.

“Just the same crap she said to me before. He’s not good enough, come home so I can look after you. Same crap different day.” Betty replied.

“I don’t understand your Mom. I think she’s crazy.” Jughead said.

“I think so too.” Betty agreed.

“How are you? really?” Jughead asked, reaching for her hand. 

“I’m a little sad. I thought I’d stopped crying, then I see you and I’m a blubbering mess again.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Sorry.” Jughead smiled. 

“Before I left, Mom gave me a note, that Dad left me.” Betty said.

“Have you read it?” Jughead asked, intrigued.

“I did.” Betty replied. 

‘What did it say?” Jughead asked, then he shook his head. “No, you don’t have to tell me.”

“It’s okay. It was short. It just said that he was sorry for doing what he did. That he was weak. He didn’t want to go through the pain of the cancer destroying him.” Betty said.

Jughead nodded his head, squeezing her hand. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry you have to go through all of this. It’s not fair. I wish I could take away your pain.”

“I feel a lot better now. Now you’re here.” Betty said moving closer to him, resting her head onto his chest. Jughead lifted his arm up, pulling her in closer, running his fingers up and down her side. “What did you do with yourself for the past three days?” She asked.

“I took a few photography jobs to distract myself from thinking about you.” Jughead explained. Betty had a small smile fall on her face. “The worst thing was, it made me think more about you.”

“Really?” Betty asked still snuggled into his chest.

“Yeah. A wedding, an engagement, and this adorable old couple that have never spent more than a day apart.” Jughead said.

“Adorable old couple?” Betty asked lifting her head.

“Yeah, you didn’t ever think I would say those words right?” Jughead laughed, a big smile covering Betty’s face. “All I could think was, I hope Betty and I are like this when we’re their age. Kissing, and holding hands.”

“I can imagine that too Juggie.” Betty replied pressing her lips to his. “i love you.”

 

 

Jughead and Betty made their way into town, holding hand in hand as they walked from their car. They both walked into the court room, wandering past Alice, sitting in font of her, sitting beside Polly. Alice couldn’t help herself, seeing Jughead attached at Betty’s side again. And knowing Betty couldn’t hear, Alice leaned her head beside Jughead, whispering. “I thought I’d gotten rid of you, don’t worry. You’ll be gone soon enough.” 

Jughead’s head snapped back, looking at Alice. “What is wrong with you?” Jughead asked quietly. 

“Shush.” Alice said placing a finger to her lips as a lawyer entered the room. 

Betty turned her head away from Polly, looking down at her hand linked with Jughead’s as he squeezed it harder. “You okay?” She whispered. 

“Yep.” Jughead nodded, lying.

“Thanks for coming everyone. I am here to read the last will and testament of Hal Cooper. I met with Hal two weeks before his death. Everything in this will was made with a sound mind. Please don’t interrupt, and if you have any issues please speak to me after.” The lawyer read. 

The room was small, only about five people there. Both of betty’s father’s parents were dead, and Hal didn’t have any siblings. The lawyer read out the will. He left The Register to Alice, she was already running it anyway, so it made sense. It then explained what was happening with his belongings, leaving them with Alice also as they were joint assets, giving her full ownership of the house also. Hal loved cars, he had two old classics. He left one to a member of his car club, and the other he wanted Betty to have. As some of his best memories were with her fixing the car together. Betty could hear a little snigger from her Mom. Betty knew how much the car was worth. 

“As for money assets. The money in my savings account I share with my wife Alice Cooper belongs to my wife.” The lawyer said. Betty turned, and saw a big smile on her Mom’s face. “For my two daughters. Elizabeth and Polly. Years ago a seperate savings account was created for you both, now I am gone, I would like to let them have access. Split right down the middle. Last count was one hundred and fifty thousand.”

“What?” Polly and Betty said at the same time looking at each other, confused. 

“WHAT!!!” Alice yelled even louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little short, but the next one will be larger I promise.   
> Also I have no idea if this was accurate to how a will reading goes, so please excuse any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Next chapter: How will Betty react to being left $75,000.


	10. Ten

Betty watched from a distance. Jughead and her sister standing beside her, all three watching as Alice Cooper yelled, and screamed and demanded to know why her husband had a seperate savings account she knew nothing about. They watched in awe as Alice yelled. But after a solid hour of debating, it was a loss. There was nothing Alice could do, and she knew it. 

After a quick discussion herself with the lawyer and Polly, Betty walked out of the court house with Jughead. Hearing her Mom quick on her heals. “Betty, Polly.” She yelled running after them.

“Obviously your Father didn’t know what he was doing. I think I should look after the money, until you two are older.” Alice said.

“We’re in our twenties Mom. We’re old enough. And Dad was perfectly sane. He knew exactly what he was doing. Giving us any help to get away from you.” Betty said stepping closer to her Mom. 

Alice snapped. She stepped towards Betty, raising her hand to her and slapping it across her face. “Don’t you speak to me like that.” Alice said with narrowed eyes.

Jughead stepped in, stepping in front of Betty, stepping towards Alice. “Hey!” He yelled. “Don’t you dare touch her.” He said. 

“It’s okay Jug.” Betty said from behind him. 

But Jughead didn’t move. She may or may not be going through pain of losing her husband, but there is no way he is going to let Alice hurt Betty anymore. 

“What are you gonna do Jughead? Huh?” Alice said harshly. 

Jughead stared back at her, only inches away from his face. “Jug.” Betty yelled from behind him pulling on his arm. 

“What is wrong with you Mom?” Polly stepped up turning Alice to face her. “Dad’s dead. Alright, he’s gone. And you’re fighting over money. You have all Dad’s savings, you can’t tell me there is nothing in your bank account. You got the house too. What more do you want?” 

“It’s just…” Alice started to debate.

“Just nothing Mom. In a few years you ever wonder why Betty and I never saw you again, remember this. This day. Because this is the last day I will ever see you. You have been a horrible mother. Why you had kids anyway is beyond me. You don’t have a motherly bone in your body.” Polly yelled. “And I know Betty feels the same way. Leave us alone, and we’ll leave you alone. You lost a husband, well we lost a father. A father that we haven’t seen much of in the past year because of you.” Polly said poking her Mom on the shoulder. 

“I only want what’s best for you.” Alice replied.

“Bullshit!” Betty yelled, hand to her cheek trying to soothe away the burn from the slap. “You want to control us. Not anymore. I won’t let you.”

 

 

Betty and Jughead arrived back at his apartment minutes later. Jughead running to the freezer, grabbing a bag of peas wrapped in a towel, placing it on Betty’s cheek. ‘Ahh!” She yelled at the cold.

“Shushh. It’s not that bad.” Jughead replied as Betty took the bag away from him.

They both sat on the sofa, Betty holding the bag up to her cheek. “How do you feel Betty?” Jughead asked.

“It’s weird. I never knew my Dad had extra money. I knew he had money, my Mom was always wearing the most expensive clothes, had the latest car. But I Never knew he was saving money for Polly and I.” Betty replied.

“What are you going to do?” Jughead asked. “With the money?”

“I dunno. I haven’t even thought about it yet. Seventy five thousand dollars. That’s a lot of money.” Betty replied.

“You could do that renovation to the bakery you’ve been waiting to do for months.” Jughead suggested.

“Maybe. I kinda want to go away, even if it’s for a few days. Just go to a beach somewhere, and relax.” Betty smiled.

“You deserve it, it’s been a rough couple weeks.” Jughead smiled.

“Will you come with me?” Betty asked with a smile.

“Of course I’d love to.” Jughead smiled. 

Betty placed the bag down, her face starting to feel numb. She was shivering from the cold. Betty stood, walking to Jughead’s bedroom, finding one of his jumpers and throwing it on. When her eyes caught the new photos on his walls. “When did you do this?” Betty asked walking towards the frames, seeing her face in a few.

“Yesterday. I was feeling a little down, so I wanted to cheer myself up.” Jughead said walking to stand beside her, her hands touching the photos. 

“As much as I hate photos of me, I really like them Jug. You’re an amazing photographer, you can make me even look beautiful.” Betty said.

“You’re always beautiful. It wasn’t hard to capture your beauty, I see it everyday."

 

 

Knowing she had to get back to her shop that had been closed since the news of her fathers passing, Betty couldn’t just leave for a week or two. So she decided on a couple days away. Jughead canceled any photography jobs, and came along with her. She looked online, finding a small Air B&B close enough to Riverdale, but still far away so it felt like a holiday. 

They both jumped in Betty’s car, Jughead driving them away, while Betty slept in the passenger seat. She woke a hour later to the feeling of Jughead shaking her shoulder. “Betts, We’re here.” He whispered waking her softly. 

Betty opened her eyes. Seeing a small wooden cabin. It was cute and small, and looked exactly like the photos she saw online. Betty pushed open the door, as Jughead opened the boot and walked to get their bags, throwing them over his shoulder and linking hands with Betty. 

“This is so pretty.” Betty said looking around. Betty booked this place because it was perfect for them. It was isolated, and quite. What she needed after a horrible couple weeks. Plus it had a hot tub. 

Betty found the lock box, opening the cabin slowly, the smell of wood and lavender hitting her straight away. “Wow.” Jughead said as he looked through the door, dumping the bags on the ground and walking around, opening the sliding doors to the private deck that looked over the water. “You did so good babe.” Jughead said to Betty who threw her arms over his shoulders. 

“This place could be a dump, and I’d be happy, as long as I’m with you.” Betty smiled placing a small kiss on his lips before snuggling into his chest. 

“That’s very cheesy.” Jughead joked. “good thing I love me some cheese.” He smiled.

“I love you, promise me you’ll never leave.” Betty said.

She refused to look at him, hiding her face in his chest. Everything that had happened over the past few weeks with her Dad. It made Betty realise a lot of things. And the main thing, was that she didn’t want to be without Jughead, ever again. 

“Of course I’ll never leave you. Why would you even ask that?” Jughead asked, trying to move her face to look at her, but she kept it hidden. “Hey, Betty. Look at me.”

Betty lifted her head to look at him, fresh tears in her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere Betty.”

“I know, it’s just. What if one day you’re gone? I thought I would see my Dad again, and I didn’t. I never will again.” Betty replied.

“I can’t say I’m going to be here forever Betty, because I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, or in five, ten or fifty years. All I know is I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to leave.” Jughead replied pulling Betty close to his chest, squeezing her tight. 

“I love you, so much it’s scary.” Betty smiled up at him.

“Me too Betty, me too.” 

 

 

A couple weeks later saw Betty go back to work, and saw her bank account get a lot bigger. Betty’s bakery had been closed for three weeks. While she dealt with her Dad’s death. On the second day back, Betty was getting back into the rhythm of things. Polly, who now had extra cash too, told Betty she needed to pull back. She wanted to put all of her attention into her studies. Now she didn’t have to worry about money for a year or two, and hopefully by then, she had a proper job set up. Betty was going to miss her, but she lived with Polly. She saw her enough, it was surprising they hadn’t gotten sick of each other by now. 

It was after closing time, Betty closed the shop herself, after Jughead messaged her earlier in the day, saying he’d meet her at the shop after closing, as he had a surprise for her. Betty asked for more information, but Jughead being Jughead he told her to ‘wait and see’. Betty closed the shop as the sun was setting. Heading into her office to collect her laptop and bag. As soon as she sat down she heard a knock at the door. Betty ran to the front seeing Jughead standing there. Betty opened the door quickly, Jughead closing the door behind him, and picked up Betty pulling her into a kiss. “I’ve missed you.” He said. 

“I saw you last night.” Betty said.

“I know. I hate it when I can’t spend the night, stupid work. Who decides to have a wedding at sunrise?” Jughead asked Betty. Jughead had been taking more and more wedding photography jobs. The money was good, and the more in love with Betty he got. The more he loved shooting weddings. 

“What’s that?” Betty asked seeing Jughead holding a long tube. 

Jughead pulled the tube out, setting it on the counter. “Don’t be mad at me, but I went to my design guy. Showed him the layout of your bakery, and he drew this up.” Jughead said unrolling the blueprints. “With that money your Dad left you, you could make this place even better.”

“Jug.” Betty said in a sigh.

“No wait, Here me out. The pet store, next door. They had a sale sign up, so I was thinking you could buy that, knock down the wall you share, and make a bigger kitchen, and a even bigger store front.” Jughead said running towards the wall. “That way you could make more money. You might need to hire a few more Susan’s, but you have the money now. It’s doable Betty.”

“Is this the surprise you were talking about?” Betty asked.

Jughead just nodded his head. She ran her hands over the designs, looking them over, then looking back at him. “They look amazing Jug.” Betty said. 

“You don’t like them?” He asked noticing her hesitance. 

“It’s not that I don’t like them.” Betty sighed rolling up the papers and sliding them back into the tube. “I just had another idea of what to do with the money.”

“Okay, what’s that?” Jughead asked.

“I was thinking about giving it to you.” Betty replied.

“Me? why?” Jughead asked stunned.

“I’ve been thinking over the past few weeks. After everything with my Dad, and all the stupid drama with my Mom. I don’t want to waste time. I want to be with you. All the time. So I was thinking it could go towards the money you’re saving for your dream house. It might be enough to get the ball rolling, and you could start to build.” Betty explained.

“Betty, I can’t let you do that. It’s your money.” Jughead said.

“I want it to be our money.” Betty explained.

“Really? You want to live with me?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, I do.” Betty nodded. “Is it too soon? It’s too soon.”

“No, I’d love to live with you, I just don’t want you to give away all your money to me.” Jughead said.

“Why not. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It’s not giving the money away, it’s donating to my future. The future I want with you.” Betty asked with a smile.

“Are you sure? You really want to do this?” Jughead asked.

“I really want to do this.” Betty nodded. 

“Then lets do it. Let’s build our home. Together.” A giant smile ran over jughead’s face as he picked up Betty, rushing his lips onto hers placing a hot and passionate kiss on her lips. Betty wrapping her legs around his torso as he held her.

“Wait, wait.” Betty said pulling her lips from his. Jughead still holding her up. “Now you have enough money right? Your dream is now a reality?”

“I have more than enough money now.” Jughead replied. 

“Can we do it now? Lets call your builder, lets get the ball rolling.” Betty said excitedly. 

“Wait Betts. I’ll call him tomorrow. There is something else I want to do.” Jughead replied. “Something I’ve been wanting to do since I walked into the bakery nearly a year ago.

“What’s that?” Betty asked with a smile.

Jughead said nothing, he just walked Betty into the kitchen, placing her on the counter, stepping between her legs, and running his hands under her sweater. 

“We can’t do that here Jug.” Betty blushed.

“Why not? We’ll clean it afterwards.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“We can’t.” Betty said. 

Jughead ignored her again, placing his face into her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her. Betty’s head fell backwards, giving him more access to her neck, her legs wrapping around his torso again. “You’re not putting up much of a fight.” Jughead smiled into her neck.

“Shut up and kiss me, and take off your pants.”

 

After a very thorough clean, Jughead who was still shirtless stood in the bakery kitchen, finishing up the last of the cleaning. Betty watched him, still on a high from their love making session. She couldn’t understand how it got better every time. Her face still bright red from what they just did. Luckily she didn’t have cameras in the kitchen. 

“Hey Jug.” Betty said with a smile walking towards Jughead.

“Yeah.” Jughead replied wiping his head around to face her. 

“Since this is happening, we’re going to build your house.” Betty said pushing herself against Jughead, wrapping her arms around his neck, Jughead nodding. “Why don’t we save even more money. Why don’t you give up your apartment, and move in with me, at Polly’s.”

“Really? She wouldn’t mind?” Jughead asked.

“I’ll ask her, but I’m sure she’ll say yes. The twins love you. It’s not forever, just until the house gets built. How long will that be like six or eight months.” Betty said.

“If it’s fine with Polly, it’s fine with me. I’d love to move in with you.” Jughead replied. 

Betty locked eyes with Jughead. A giant smile fell on both of their faces. Betty had just gone through a couple weeks from hell. And now everything was falling into place. She had her bakery, she had the man she loved, and soon they would have a house of their own. 

 

 

4 months later

 

“Betty, I’m telling you my brother hates surprises.” Jellybean said as she met Betty in her office at the bakery.

“It’s a birthday surprise party, it’s nothing big.” Betty debated.

“I get it, you want to throw him the best party ever, but you know Jug. He’ll know something is up, especially now he’s living with you. You’re not a very good liar Betty.” Jellybeans said.

“He won’t know anything if we get out stories straight.” Betty said. Jellybeans rolled her eyes. “I’ve talked to your Dad, and all his friends and serpents from the Southside will be at the Whyte Wrym at eight. I just need to get him there. I was thinking maybe that’s where you would come in.”

“Okay.” Jellybean said hesitantly. 

“We’ve got a meeting with the builder at the house site at around seven. We’ll probably be done after like half a hour. So at about seven thirtyish, call him. Say there’s some kind of emergency at the Whyte Wyrm. Say anything that will get him there.” Betty explained.

“Anything?” Jellybean asked.

“Yes, anything.” Betty said.

It was Jughead’s birthday in a few weeks time. Betty was sick of how many times he has surprised her. It was her time to surprise him. She had organised everything for weeks. Lying to him about where she was, or what she was doing. Betty was proud of herself, it was all going to plan. The only thing she needed was a reason to get to the Southside. “You’ve got two weeks, so think of something, okay.” Betty said looking at Jellybeans.

“Yes, I’ll think of something.” Jellybean replied.

“Okay good. You’ve got two weeks, so think of something good. Now go, I don’t want Jughead to see you here. He still thinks you’re in New York. Go, go.” Betty said shushing Jellybean out the door, Betty was proud of herself. Nothing was going to ruing this party, nothing. 

“You made me come all this way just to tell me that? You could of just called me Betty.” Jellybean replied. 

“I will next time. Now go. Your brother will be here anytime.” Betty said trying her best to get Jellybean from her office. 

Betty watched as Jellybean walked away, smiling to herself. She wanted this to be the best birthday Jughead had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: How will Jughead's party turn out. Will Betty be able to keep it a surprise. Or will Jughead be the one that surprises her.  
> Also Kevin and Veronica attend the party on the Southside, how will they fit in. Or will they fit in better than Betty had planned.


	11. Eleven

The day of Jughead’s birthday arrived. The day Betty had been planning for over a month. Over the past five months Betty’s life had been turned upside down. First her Dad died, leaving her with a lot of money. Then she started to build her dream home with Jughead. Her bakery was doing better, and now she wanted to do a special something for Jughead. They had been together well over a year now, and her heart still raced whenever she saw him. They were still living with Polly in her small four bedroom home, that was way too small for five people. But they were making it work, and saving money in the process. 

When Betty woke up on the day of Jughead’s birthday she was saddened when she woke up alone, she wanted to wish Jughead a happy birthday, and was a little sad that he was already up. Jughead had thrown himself into the building of the house deeply. Everyday he checked in on the builders, and see how the progress was going. He loved it, it was like he was a foreman, helping, and providing solutions to problems. 

Betty felt like she hardly got to see him somedays. He would be up early to check in on the site, and then when he was done with that he had photography jobs to get to, and if not he was editing photos on his laptop. Betty knew he needed a night to have fun, and unwind. His birthday party couldn’t come soon enough, and Betty was pretty proud of herself for for keeping the surprise a secret for so long. 

 

 

“I’m so excited for tonight Betty, you have no idea. If feels like it’s been ages since I’ve had a good night out.” An excited Veronica said to Betty when they meet up for coffee with Kevin. 

“Me too Betty. Sign me up for one of those serpent boys you mentioned a few months ago. I am officially over Moose.” Kevin replied.

“I’m so sorry Kevin, It must be hard.” Betty replied. 

Kevin had spent the past two days in his bed, crying non stop. He saw on instagram that Moose was engaged, and to the woman that he cheated on Kevin with. 

“Whatever, screw him. I’ve been trying to get over him for months, now I think what I need is a good man between my thighs.” Kevin said causing both Betty and Veronica to giggle. 

“Anyway. Is Archie taking mini Veronica?” Betty asked.

“No, he has a date apparently.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Asshole asked if I could take her with me, that is not happening. I’ve got a babysitter for the whole weekend, who knows. I might find a Serpent of my own.” Veronica giggled. 

Betty watched her now two best friends. They had been a huge help to her lately. She wouldn’t know what she would do if they weren’t in her life. They were also helping with the surprise party, all three giggling with excitement. 

“Do you think Jughead will be happy with the surprise?” Kevin asked.

“I hope so. Jellybean keeps telling me he hates surprises, but I think he’s going to love it.” Betty replied, smiling to herself. 

 

 

Later that night, Betty threw on a pair of jeans and her usual sweater. She was meeting Jughead at the house site, not wanting to throw him off with a pretty dress for the party, she threw a dress in her bag, and placed it in the boot of her car. 

Betty drove out of Riverdale. She hadn’t been to the construction site in over a month, Jughead wanted her not to see much of the house, wanting to show her it bit by bit, a surprise for her. Betty agreed. She was hoping tonight would go as planned, she messaged Jellybean once she pulled up to the house, telling her to call Jughead soon with a fake excuse for him to go to the Whyte Wrym. Betty was excited for tonight, but she was also excited to just see Jughead. She hadn’t seen him all day, it was his birthday after all and she hadn’t even talked to him, Jughead messaging her he was too busy to talk. 

Betty jumped out of her car, looking around at the progress that had been made in just over a month. There was walls and everything. Betty walked up to the house through the mud and dirt. “Hello.” Betty yelled. She looked around, seeing her new home, it was a shell. It was coming to shape. All the walls were up, Betty took a little look around. Each room was divided up, a small tear rushing to her eyes. This wasn’t just a house, this was going to be their home. “Juggie.” She yelled again. She heard some rustling, and turned to see Jughead walking down a ladder from above her. 

Betty walked slowly to him, wrapping her arms around him in a massive hug. “It’s amazing Juggie, it’s looking so good.” She said squeezing him tight. 

Jughead pulled her back, Betty’s head turning looking around. 

“You like it? It’s still got a while to go. But it’s getting there.” Jughead replied grabbing her hand and leading her. “So this is the hallway. Lounge to the left, stairs on the right that will go to the second floor.” Jughead said leading her through the house, describing it all to her. “Bathroom on the right under the stairs, one bedroom next to it. Then further down on the left, the kitchen. Your kitchen.” Jughead pulled her through the door frame, Betty’s mouth dropping at the size of the kitchen. 

“This is all the kitchen?” She asked.

“Well yeah.” He replied. “You’re such a good cook, you need a giant kitchen.” Jughead replied. 

“Wait Jug. Is the builder not meeting us?” Betty asked.

“No, he couldn’t make it. His wife wanted him home early or something.” Jughead said.

“It’s a good thing he’s not here.” Betty said with a soft smile.

‘Why?” Jughead asked.

Betty said nothing she just crashed her lips onto his kissing him in a hot and hurried kiss. “Happy Birthday Juggie.” She said when she pulled back from him. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day, but you were gone when I woke up.”

“Sorry, I had to come here before work.” Jughead replied, Betty went to kiss him again but he pulled back. “Wait, I want to show you the rest.”

Betty nodded her head. She linked her fingers with his, following him as he walked through the space that would be the kitchen to back outside. “There is going to be a big deck that runs from one side to the other, leading down to the backyard. 

“Where the dog house will be?” Betty asked.

“Yes, where there will be a dog house.” Jughead nodded. "Come on, lets go up stairs.”

They walked hand in hand back to the house, Jughead pointing out the darkroom basement, the dining room, and a home office. Jughead climbed up the ladder, reaching the top, and helping Betty up as she followed him. “Is it safe up here?” She asked.

“Yes, it’s safe. I promise you.” Jughead smiled. “So originally I had three bedrooms in the house, but I was thinking, maybe in the future how many kids we might have. And I thought it’s better to have more than not enough so.” Jughead smiled leading Betty down the hallway pointing out three bedrooms up the stairs, and a big bathroom. “So that’s three up here, one down the stairs.”

“What about the master?” Betty asked.

“Wait, it’s coming.” Jughead replied with a smile. He walked down the end of the house, leading to the biggest room. “This is the master.” Jughead said pulling Betty through the doorframe where he had a series of tea light candles littered all over the floor. Betty’s face dropped at the sight of them. “Oh Juggie.” Betty smiled. “You’re so romantic.” 

“Wait, follow me.” Jughead pulled on Betty’s hand again, showing her the walk in wardrobe, and the big ensuite before he pointed out the balcony that looked over the back yard. “This looks amazing Jug.”

“You like it then?” He asked.

“I love it. I wish it was ready now. I want us to have our own house now.” Betty said before she place a quick peck onto Jughead’s lips. “i love you so much. Thanks for letting me be apart of this.”

“I couldn’t of done this without you. It would be a few years off if you hadn’t helped me, money wise. So thank you.” Jughead smiled. “Come, take a seat.”

Jughead walked Betty back to where the candles were set up. Leading Betty to a stack of wood for her to sit on, Jughead sat beside her. “I feel like I’m dreaming Jug. I would never think this would happen, a thriving business, a new house, and an amazing boyfriend. I’m scared I might wake up.”

“It’s all real Betty, I’m just happy you’re here. With me. This has to be my best birthday ever, and it’s all because of you.” Jughead explained. Betty watched in wonder as it looked like tears were in his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” She asked lifting her hand to his face. 

“I’m okay. I just can’t believe I have you. That you want to be with me. I love you so much.” Jughead explained.

“I love you too Juggie.” Betty said back.

Jughead roamed his eyes over her, he was having a hard time believing this was all true himself. For years life pushed him, and beat him down. Now here he sat, beside a girl that loved him, sitting in the future home that they would share together. Jughead moved his hand from hers, touching his pocket, where there was a small bump, sighing as he felt it, knowing now was the right time. 

Jughead stood in his spot, locking eyes with Betty as he stood less than a foot away from her. Her eyes watching him, he moved closer pulling her up to a standing position before he took another step back. 

“Betty, I never thought this would happen, ever. We’ve still got a while to go, but if I’m this happy in twenty tears time it’s not because of this house, it’s because of you.” Jughead said looking straight at her. 

“Jug.” Betty interrupted him but Jughead shook his head. 

“Just wait Betty.” He said shaking his head, taking a deep breath before he spoke again. “I love you, so much Betty. And I know it’s only been over a year. But I know I don’t want anyone or anything else. You make me so happy Betty. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Jughead them moved his eyes down to the pocket in his jeans. Betty followed his hand as he pulled out a small blue box. A look of shock fell on her face, not believing it for a second until he moved down to one knee, opening the small box showing a beautiful diamond ring. “Oh my god!” Betty yelled, he held her left hand, the other held the ring box in front of her. “I promise I will love you for the rest of my life Betty Cooper. I can’t promise it will be easy, it’s going to be hard at times. But there is no one else I would rather do all this with. Will you take the journey with me? Will you be my wife Betty Cooper? Will you marry me?”

Jughead waited, watching her face as her mouth was open, shocked at the words that he was saying. She couldn’t speak, her mouth felt suddenly dry. Tears in her eyes, Betty couldn’t believe it. Was she hearing it correctly. “No.” She said. Jughead’s face dropped, letting go of her hand imminently. Betty’s eyes widened when she realised what she had said. “Wait, no! yes. Of course.. Yes. Yes I want to marry you, but …… no you can’t propose to me on your birthday!” Betty said hurried.

“Why not?” Jughead smiled.

“I’m the one who’s suppose to be gifting you something, not the other way round.” Betty said, her face red.

“So is that a yes or ?” Jughead asked, confused by her outburst. 

“Yes, of course it’s a yes Juggie.” Betty replied kneeling down in font on him, placing her hands to his face, pulling him forward for a big kiss on his lips. “Yes, yes.” She said again between kisses. 

A big smile fell on Jughead’s face. He pulled the ring from the box, Betty handing him her left hand, where Jughead slid the ring onto her finger. “I love you so much.” Betty said pressing her lips to his again. Jughead kissing her back, throwing the now empty ring box to the ground. Both of them standing together, their lips still pressed together as they kissed, Jughead pulling her closer, Betty running her hands up to his face, one hand getting lost in his hair as her mouth moved over him, in a fiery passion. 

“Is this why I haven’t seen you all day?” Betty asked pulling back from him.

“I’ve been a nervous wreck all day Betty. You have no idea.” Jughead replied kissing her again. 

Just then, a ringing surprised both Jughead and Betty. Betty pulled back. “Shit.” She yelled remembering about her party for Jughead, and she knew that would be Jellybean calling. 

Jughead pulled is phone from his back pocket on his jeans. “It’s Jellybean.” Jughead replied. 

Betty panicked. She couldn’t go through with the surprise party now, not after what had just happened a minute earlier. “She’s probably butt dialled you or something.” Betty said trying to pull him back so they could get lost in each other again. 

“She never calls me unless she’s in trouble.” Jughead replied ignoring what Betty had said, and answering the phone. “Hello.” He replied. Betty watched as what could only be panic on his face. “Calm down, I’m coming. I’ll be there soon. Just be careful, don’t go anywhere.” Jughead hung up the phone, looking back at Betty. “She’s in trouble. Something about some guy at the Whyte Wyrm. I don’t even know why she’s here, she should be in New York.” Jughead said franticly, panic on his face. 

“I’m sure she’s okay. Just call your Dad. He’ll deal with it.” Betty said, trying anything she could to keep him here. She had just got engaged to the man she loved more than anyone, she wanted a little big longer in bliss.

“Betts, I’m so sorry. I need to be there for her.” Jughead said. He paced around the room, blowing out the candles. 

Betty panicked. Not able to decide weather to go through with the plan or not. She wanted him, more than ever. The last thing she wanted to do was be in a room full of people, she wanted to bathe in the glory a little while longer. 

“Jug, wait.” Betty said.

“We have to go.” Jughead said racing down the hall, reaching the ladder when Betty yelled.

“JB is okay. I told her to call you.” Betty yelled.

“What I’m confused.” Jughead said.

“I asked her to call you with a fake reason, I’ve organised a birthday party for you.”

“A party?” He asked.

“Yes. But then you proposed, and I want you. I want you all to myself. The people at the Whyte Wyrm can wait.” Betty said, a look of sadness on her face. Angry at herself for spoiling the surprise she’d been working on for a month. 

“So Jellybean is okay?” He asked.

“Yes, she is fine.” Betty replied. “I’m such a idiot. I went crazy at everyone, telling them not to spoil the surprise. And I did it myself.”

Jughead looked at Betty, a look of guilt on her face. “Hey, hey.” Jughead stood in front of her. “I’ll act surprised.” Jughead smiled.

Betty nodded her head, a small smile coming overhear face again as she looked at him, and then down at the ring on her finger. “I can’t believe this. You want to marry me?”

“Of course I want to marry you Betty.” Jughead said looking back at her, a flirty smile on his face. “Come on, lets go make out a little more before I put on my acting face and go to the Wyrm.”

 

 

Betty and Jughead stayed at the house for another hour. Kissing, and holding each other, while Jughead showed her more of the house, and designs forcing each other to stop when things got heated, they didn’t want their first sexual moment in this house to be when there was no windows or a bed. Betty changed into her dress in the car, throwing on some pretty pink lipstick as well. After all, she had already blown the surprise. “I need your best acting okay Juggie.” Betty said before they got out of the car. 

“I can do that.” Jughead nodded.

They both walked hand in hand to the bar, Jughead smiling as he looked at the ring on her finger. “You first, finance.”

“Thank you.” Betty smiled back, throwing her left hand in a pocket on her dress, and opening the door, Jughead close behind her. 

“Surprise!!” Everyone yelled. Jughead putting on his biggest surprised face before Betty squeezed onto his torso. 

 

 

Everyone crowed around Jughead. He didn’t have to fake the smile that was all over his face. It had nothing to do with his birthday, but what happened only a hour earlier. Betty stuck by his side, smiling as people wished him a happy birthday. This night was already not going to plan for Betty, but she didn’t care. She was the happiest person in the world right now.

 

 

After a couple hours. Betty left Jughead’s side. Catching up with her friends at the bar. She had already made a cake for him and had it stashed in the kitchen, waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring it out. 

“Umm, what is that?” Veronica asked when Betty lifted her hand from her pocket to pick her her glass of wine. 

“Ohh.” Betty said, trying to hide her hand But Veronica pulled it from her pocket.

“Did Jughead propose?” Kevin butted in looking at her hand.

Betty said nothing. But the smile that covered her lips said it all as she nodded. 

“Oh my god!” Veronica yelled as Betty giggled.

“When did this happen?” Kevin asked. “There was no ring this morning.”

“It happened about two hours ago.” Betty replied looking at the ring herself. 

“Swoon.” Veronica smiled. “Was it romantic? How did he do it? I want all the details?” 

Betty proceeded to tell her friends what happened over the past few hours. Both giggling and crying with happiness for Betty. Betty looked across the bar, seeing Jughead looking back at her. Watching her, ignoring what his Dad was saying to him. “Jug!” FP said giving Jughead a soft tap on the shoulder. 

“Yep Dad. I’m listening.” Jughead replied, seeing Betty giggling in the corner. 

 

 

Time passed, and Betty saw her opportunity to bring out his cake. Betty started to sing, everyone else joining in. “Happy birthday to you.” Betty placed the cake in front of Jughead. A big round cake, with a crown sitting on top. The crown beanie that Jughead once would wear everywhere. When Betty saw old photos of him, she loved how he looked. The beanie attached to him like armour. 

“Happy birthday baby.” Betty whispered to him placing a small kiss onto the side of his cheek. Jughead blew out his candles, looking at Betty who also couldn’t stop smiling. Jughead reached for her left hand, giving it a quick squeeze as someone in the back yelled “speech”

Jughead nodded, not a fan of public speaking. But for the first time in his life he was happy, and proud. “Okay, okay.” He yelled as the room went quite. “Thanks everyone for coming. I didn’t realise this many people liked me. I always thought I was the loner with no friends. But it makes me feel happy that you’re all here.” Jughead said as people laughed. “I really want to thank Betty, for organising this. This has been the best birthday of my life, and not because of the party. But because this woman here.” Jughead said looking down at Betty who had gone bright red. “She has agreed to marry me.” The room then erupted. Congratulating both Betty and Jughead as he placed a small kiss onto her lips. “I love you.” He whispered before he was being pulled into a hug from his Dad, and Jellybeans pulling Betty. 

 

 

The party started to wind down. After hugs and kisses from everyone, and congratulations to both Betty and Jughead were tired, and eager for the night to be over. Betty wanted nothing more than to be in bed with Jughead beside her, his arms wrapped around her tightly. 

Betty stuck beside Jughead. Watching from a distance as Kevin and Fangs talked. She had only introduced them less than a hour ago but they hit it off straight away. Betty could see Kevin smiling, something he hadn’t been doing much of lately. Jughead nodded his head, watching as Kevin gave Fangs his phone, handing it back to Kevin with the biggest smile on his face. 

Fangs soon left, and Kevin walked back to the bar towards Jughead and Betty. “It went well then?” Betty asked.

“I think so. He wants to meet up for drinks next week.” Kevin smiled.

“Yay. I knew you two would hit it off.” Betty said with a smile clapping her hands in delight. 

“He’s so handsome, and sweet. Gahh!” Kevin said, not able to wipe the smile from his face.

Both Betty and Jughead looked at each other and laughed. 

“Where’s Veronica?” Kevin asked.

“I dunno. I haven’t seen her since you started talking to Fangs.” Betty said looking around.

“She hasn’t messaged you has she?” Jughead asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” Betty said pulling out her phone. “Maybe she went home.”

“I hope she’s okay, she was hitting the wines pretty hard.” Kevin said.

“I’ll check the bathroom.” Betty said.

Betty and Kevin walked towards the bathrooms. Looking in the stalls, not seeing Veronica anywhere. “Veronica!” Betty yelled. 

Both Betty and Kevin started to worry. They were on the Southside after all. Kevin pulled out his phone, ringing her when they heard a phone ring. “Is that her phone?” Betty asked looking at the disabled toilets. 

Betty and Kevin walked towards the toilet, the ringing got louder. “Shit!” They heard a voice yell from behind the door and the ringing stopped.

“Veronica?” Betty yelled reaching the door. 

Just at that moment the door flung open, and a messy haired Veronica appeared from behind the door. Her skirt riding up, and her shirt buttons open showing her bra. “Hi guys.” Veronica said with a fake smile. 

“Hi.” Betty replied looking back at Kevin, both smiling as they knew exactly what she was doing. Then a man appeared from behind Veronica. A tall, black haired man. Wearing a serpent jacket, and looking more handsome than sin. 

“Betty.” The man said looking directly at Betty who couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Hi Sweet Pea.” Betty smiled back at him before he bolted, running past Jughead and out the door. 

‘Well, well, well.” Kevin said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See, I told you not to worry about his party.


	12. Twelve

After giving Kevin and Veronica a ride home, Jughead and Betty made it back to Polly’s house. Throwing off their shoes at the door, and jumping into bed. “I’ve been waiting for this all night.” Betty said when her head hit the pillow looking over at Jughead who was mid removing his shirt and pants. Betty watched him, a smile on her lips. She must be dreaming. Did today actually happen? Betty wasn’t sure. 

“What?” Jughead asked pulling back the blanket before he slid into the bed. 

“Nothing.” Betty replied moving closer to him. “I just can’t believe today happened. I thought I was going to be surprising you, and you were the one that did the surprising.” 

Betty snuggled close to Jughead, lifting her hand to his bare chest. Her eyes looking at the new ring on her finger. 

“Tonight was amazing Betty, the party.” Jughead smiled at her.

“I’m sorry I ruined it.” Betty said.

“It wasn’t ruined Betty. It was perfect, thank you. And that cake. Amazing. I still think it’s the best day of my life.” Jughead smiled to her. 

“I love you Jug.” Betty said correcting herself. “No, future husband.”

Betty leant over to Jughead. Brushing her lips onto his kissing him softly. “I love you too Betty.” Jughead replied.

Betty moved her head to his chest, as Jughead pulled her closer squeezing her tight. “I’m a little shocked about Veronica. Her and Sweet Pea.” Betty said giggling.

“I know. She said nothing in the car ride home. Her face was bright red.” Jughead replied. 

“Do you think it’s a one time thing? Or do you think we’ll be seeing Sweet Pea again?” Betty asked.

“I dunno. I’ve known him a few years. And he’s never had a serious girlfriend.” Jughead explained. “He’s been with girls. I don’t know if its cause he’s picky, or he just hasn’t found the right one yet.”

“Really? Why not. He’s handsome.” Betty said.

“You think so? Do you want me to call him, he can come round and I can go.” Jughead joked.

“No. Not my type. You’ll do tho.” Betty giggled Jughead smiling with her lightly tapping her on the behind. 

“Hey!” Betty giggled. She laughed onto his chest, loving the way he held her close. This was home for her. In his arms. 

“Sleep my love.” Jughead replied leaning over softly to turn out the light, wrapping his arms about his new fiancé. 

 

 

“Veronica I need details. Now.” Betty said the following day.

Veronica looked around. Once Betty woke, she called Veronica demanding that she come round immediately, she needed details. 

“Don’t worry. Jughead is upstairs. He’s editing.” Betty replied noticing her looking to see if he was around.

“Okay. So I was at the bar, and this super handsome guy walked up to me. He used some cheesy pick up line, I rolled my eyes and walked away. Then I saw him again by the bathroom. I wasn’t sure if it was the wine, or the lighting but I was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame. So I kissed him. Next thing I knew we were in the disabled toilets, and I had my hand down his pants.” Veronica said with a smile. 

“Just like that?” Betty asked.

“Just like that.” Veronica said nodding. 

Betty laughed along with Veronica. “So was it a one time thing? Just a bathroom romp?” Betty asked.

“I dunno. It was fun. I have a daughter, and not many guys like that. So I dunno.” Veronica replied. 

“But do you want something more?” Betty pressed again taking another sip of coffee. “I don’t know Sweet Pea that well. I’ve talked to him a few times, but he’s a pretty quite guy.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t know Betty.” Veronica replied in a rush, a small frown coming across her face. “Anyway, enough about me and my bad decisions. You and Jughead. Do you have a date? Or a venue? Can I be a bridesmaid?”

“Wow, calm down. We just got engaged yesterday.” Betty said her fingers fiddling with the ring. 

“First off, we need an engagement party, ASAP.” Veronica smiled.

“I don’t think we need one of those.” Betty replied.

“Oh yes you do. Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Kevin and I have got this.” Veronica said with a cheeky smile. 

“I dunno Veronica. Jughead isn’t a fan of parties. I’m surprised he stayed last night.” Betty said.

“He stayed because he loved you. He’ll have this party because he loves you too. If you want one, you’ll have one.”

 

 

Betty made her way up the stairs, finding Jughead with his laptop sitting at her desk. Betty softly closed the door, creepy up behind him, she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him, running her hands to the button on his shirt. “Hi.” Jughead replied feeling Betty behind him. 

“Hello.” Betty said behind him, placing her face into his neck, kissing him and popping open the buttons with her hands. 

“What are you doing?” Jughead asked lifting his head back.

“Me, nothing.” Betty replied continuing until his shift was open, and her hands ran over his torso. “Just feeling up my fiancé, god I love that word.” Betty whispered in his ear. 

Jughead closed his laptop, turning around in the office chair until he faced Betty and pulled her onto her lap. “Ahhh.” Betty giggled as Jughead ran his hands up her thighs, his hands running under her dress, resting them on her hips. Jughead couldn’t be happier that she was wearing a sun dress today.

“How was Veronica? Any gossip?” Jughead asked.

“Not much. I think she’s a little worried he’ll run if she tells him she has a daughter. So I don’t think she’ll pursue it.” Betty replied.

“That’s a shame. He loves kids.” Jughead replied.

“Really?” Betty asked. She rested her hands onto his shoulder, shuffling closer to him.

“Yeah. His sister had a kid when she was sixteen. She did a runner and left the kid with him and his Mom. Sweet Pea practically raised the boy.” Jughead explained. “Maybe they just need a push in the right direction.” 

“Look at you Mr Matchmaker.” Betty joked. 

“I’m not as bad as you were last night. You practically dragged Kevin along, pushing him into Fangs.” Jughead joked. 

“It worked didn’t it?” Betty smiled. Betty raised her eyebrows, moving her eyes down to his open shirt. Running her hands over his hard abs. “Oh, also. Veronica want’s to throw us an engagement party.”

“Another party?” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Hey! Last night was fun.” Betty said tapping his chest. 

“It was, but I was so tired all I wanted to do was make love to my hot new fiancé, instead of falling straight to sleep.” Jughead replied.

“Well, there’s always tonight. Or now.” Betty said raising her eyebrows again. 

“Oh really?” Jughead asked. 

“But first I need a yes or a no to tell Veronica.” Betty asked.

“How about a dinner instead.” Jughead suggested.

“A dinner?” Betty asked cocking her head.

“Yeah, maybe we could do it at your bakery. Pull all the tables together, keep it kinda small. Just a few friends, and my Dad can come, and Polly with the twins.” Jughead explained. 

“Sounds like fun.” Betty agreed.

“And maybe Veronica and Sweet Pea could just so happen to be seated next to each other.” Jughead said with a cheeky smile.

“Ahh. I like this idea.” Betty nodded her head. Jughead smiled back at her, moving his hands from her hips to her backside, squeezing her softly. 

Betty giggled back, running her hands into his hair, and pushing her lips onto his. Jughead kissed her back, running his tongue past her lips, colliding with hers. Betty could feel him reacting to her beneath her, smiling as she kissed him, Betty pushing his open shirt off his shoulders. 

“Betty!” A voice yelled from the hallway.

Jughead and Betty jumped at the voice. “Shit.” Betty said jumping off Jughead immediately, and Jughead spinning in his chair back around facing the desk when young Juniper opened the door. Betty’s face was bright red, pulling her dress down when she saw her niece’s face. 

“Juniper.” She said looking back at Jughead who was attempting to put his shirt back on. 

“Dagwood took my toy. And he ran to his room with it, he won’t let me in.” Juniper yelled tears forming in her eyes. 

“I’m sure he’ll give it back. Where’s you Mom?” Betty asked kneeling down to console the six year old.

“She’s taking a bath. She said to ask you if we needed anything.” Juniper explained.

“Did she now?” Betty said looking back at Jughead who was now fully dressed. 

“I want my toy!” Juniper stomped her foot.

“Okay, okay. Calm down. I’ll help you get your toy back.” Betty replied placing her hands on Juniper’s shoulders before she ran away with a smile on her face. 

“You are in so much trouble now Dagwood.” Juniper yelled down the hall. 

Betty looked back to Jughead. “I’m sorry.” She said.

“It’s okay. I need to go soon anyway. I have a meeting about that wedding next weekend in Greendale.” Jughead said.

“Okay.” Betty smiled.

“Oh, also. We actually do need to meet with the builder. I know I used that as an excuse yesterday, but we actually need to meet with him. You free tonight?” Jughead asked.

“Yep, sure.” Betty nodded.

“Cool, I’ll call him. I might be a little late, depends how long the bride from hell keeps me for.” Jughead stood up, placing his laptop under his arm. “Please promise me when we get married, you won’t turn into a bridezilla.”

“I promise I won’t turn into a bridezilla.” Betty smiled, quickly placing a soft kiss onto Jughead’s lips. “See you tonight, around six?”

“Yep. See you tonight.” Betty smiled at him, watching as he left. 

 

“Okay, now Dagwood open the door.” Betty yelled walking into the hallway. 

 

 

Betty felt a little lost. She felt like she should be doing something, but there was nothing to do. The bakery was closed on account of it being a Saturday. Polly had taken the twins to the park. She couldn’t help herself. She was just staring at the ring on her left hand and smiling. Anyone looking would think she was crazy. 

When the door bell rang Betty smiled. She walked to the door, seeing her Mother staring back at her. Betty’s smile faded, she was about to slam the door shut when her Mom yelled. “Please, don’t.”

Betty opened the door again. Looking angrily at her Mom. “What do you want Mom?” Betty asked folding her arms. 

Alice’s eyes went straight to the ring on her hand. “So it’s true. You’re engaged. Mrs Dyer said something, but I didn’t think it was true.” 

“If you came here to tell me I should of said no, you’re wasting your time.” Betty said.

“I know the way I’ve acted over the past year isn’t how a mother should behave.”

“Try the past twenty five years Mom.” Betty interrupted.

“I guess I deserve that. But when Mrs Dyer told me. My youngest, my baby was engaged and I didn’t know if it was true or not. It broke me Betty. I know I will never be a part of your life, I understand that. I would treat me the same if I was you. But I just wanted to come by, say I’m sorry. And congratulations. I was never a fan of Jughead. I didn’t, and don’t think he deserves you. But if you’re happy. Then I’m happy for you.” Alice explained.

“I am happy Mom. The happiest I’ve ever been in my life. I don’t care if you approve of Jughead or not, because he’s my family now. Not you. We are building out home together, and one day we will create a family of our own. And thanks to you, I know exactly what not to do. So thank you Mom. You have taught me the best lesson about motherhood.” Betty replied. A coldness still in her face she pulled the door closed, slamming it in her Mom’s face.

 

 

Betty spend the rest of her Saturday not doing much. After a call with Kevin, and a quick update about the engagement dinner with Veronica, it was soon five in the evening and she was set to see Jughead again at the house at six. She drove her car over to the site, seeing another car already there. Remembering it was the builders car she parked her car, and walked into the house. She didn’t see Jughead’s bike, but he did say he would possibly be late. After contemplating knocking at the door, but decided against it, this was her house after all. “Hello.” She said opening the makeshift door. 

“Betty, Hi.” Betty heard a voice yell from the back of the house.

Betty wandered towards the voice. “Fred, hi.” Betty said.

“So I heard the news. Congratulations.” Fred said.

Betty went red, looking down at the ring on her finger. “Oh, thanks.” Betty smiled.

“Is Jug not here?” Fred asked.

“Not yet. He said he might be late, a meeting with the bride from hell apparently.” Betty laughed. 

“Should we wait?” Fred asked.

“No, we can start without him.” Betty replied. “This is amazing by the way. When I saw this a month ago it was a bomb site. Now it actually looks like a home.”

“That’s all Jughead. Sure I hired the crew, and they hammered the nails. But this was Jughead’s dream. It still is. I still remember the day he came to me. He gave me this badly drawn design on the back of a pop’s napkin.” Fred explained.

“How long ago was this?” Betty smiled imagining little Jughead with his crown beanie.

“This was maybe five or six years ago. I’ve known Jughead my whole life. His Dad used to work for me. He always had big dreams. I’m so happy he’s making them a reality. And he has someone to share them with. He deserves someone. That boy has been kicked down too many times to count. I’m glad he found someone like you, that treats him right.” Fred said. Causing tears to fill Betty’s eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t.’t mean.”

“No, no.” Betty interrupted him. “It’s just I’m the lucky one. I never thought I would ever have someone like Jughead love me and want me to be a part of their life. I’m just happy I guess.” 

 

 

Fred and Betty talked. Betty opening a notepad, writing down things that Jughead could answer once he arrived. Betty kept looking at her watch, getting a little worried where Jughead was. But pushing it out of her mind. “I’m sorry I’m not much help. Jughead knows all the answers.” Betty replied. “He wanted to keep me away from this, another surprise.”

Betty and Fred both looked up, a smile ran over Betty’s face when she heard the loud rumble of a motorbike. “That’s him.” Betty said, walking slowly out the front of the house. The loud engine stopped, and when Betty got closer she could see it wasn’t Jughead. “You’re not Jug. What are you doing here FP?” Betty asked. She looked as Jughead’s Dad, FP took off his helmet. Wearing all black, and his leather jacket. 

“Betty.” He exhaled. A seriousness to his voice, as he stepped towards her. “Jug, he got in an accident.”

Betty’s face dropped. She could feel her heart in her ears. “Wait what?”

“I got a call about half a hour ago, Jughead. He got hit on his bike by a car after his meeting in Greendale.” FP explained, tears in his eyes, fighting back not to let them fall.

“Is he okay?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know Betty. I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments on the last chapter. I read them all. I also wanted to add, I was planning on ending this story this chapter. But I love this version of Betty and Jughead, I couldn't say goodbye. So I hope you all are enjoying this, because there is going to be at least another 5 chapters. (That is probably a spoilers for next chapter, but oh well)


	13. Thirteen

Betty felt like she couldn’t breathe. She sat in her car, in the passenger seat. FP driving, as she couldn’t stop shaking. How did this happen? Why? Betty’s head couldn’t sop spinning. She called his phone, hoping it wasn’t true, but no answer. “What did they hospital say?” A teary eyed Betty turned and looked at FP who was close to tears himself. 

“They just said my son was in the emergency room.” FP replied replaying the call in his head.

“Is that all they said?” Betty asked.

“They asked if I was Forsythe’s father. I said yes. Then they said he was struck by a car in Greendale, and that he was breathing, but unconscious. And that I should probably come to the Greendale hospital.” FP replied.

“What does that mean?” Betty sobbed. “You should probably come to the hospital?” A million scenarios running through Betty’s head. “To say goodbye?”

“I don’t know Betty.” FP yelled back. 

“What if he doesn’t make it?” Betty asked tears rolling down her face. 

“Don’t think like that, okay.” FP replied aching over to grab her shoulder, squeezing it softly. 

“I think I’m cursed.” Betty said softly.

“Why would you say that?” FP asked looking to the road quickly, then back to Betty.

“I was happy. We were happy. It’s like the universe looks at me and says no, you don’t deserve happiness Betty Cooper. You don’t deserve to be happy.” Betty explained.

“Betty, I don’t think you’re cursed. You’ve had to deal with a few dramas. We all have. But you’re not cursed.” Fp replied, but Betty shook her head. 

 

 

They soon arrived at the hospital. Betty ran from the car, while FP frantically tried to find a car park. Not sure where she was going, Betty ran into the hospital, frantic. She soon found a information counter. “Hello, hi. My …. My boy …..my finance. Forsythe Jones. Where is he?” Betty asked. She tapped her foot, watching the middle aged woman slowly looking through the computer in front of her. Getting more and more anxious the longer she took. “Room twenty two.” The woman replied, and Betty speed off, running towards his room. 

Betty looked around, following the green strip of paint on the floor, frantically looking for Jughead’s room. Not realising she had already run passed it twice, she asked for help, stopping a nurse to directed her to his room. Betty could feel her breathing getting heavier. She felt like she was going to faint. When she reached his room, seeing Forsythe Jones written on the board beside the door, she sighed unsure of what she was walking into. 

She pushed open the door, and there he was. Siting up, in a bed, cuts on his face, his leg wrapped, and scratches up his arms. “Hi.” Jughead said with a small smile. 

Betty just started to ball. “Oh my god.” She said rushing to his side. She ran her hands over him. Lightly touching his arms, and then moving them to the cut on his cheek, and bruise on the side of his head. “Oh my god.” She said again, tears running down her face. “I thought I lost you.” She cried.

“I’m sorry.” Jughead replied moving his hands to hers. 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” She said. “I’ve never been so scared in my life.”

“i’m sorry.” Jughead said again. 

Betty nodded her head to him. Looking around, Betty saw a chair, pulling to her beside Jughead’s bed, where she sat down, holding onto his hand. “What happened?” Betty asked.

“I was just finishing up that meeting, that was dragging on. I knew I was going to be late to meet you, so I jumped on my bike and didn’t look before I went. Next thing I know I’m on the floor with people standing over me, and a horrible pain in my head, and my leg.” Jughead explained.

“You’re an idiot, you could of been killed Jug.” Betty said. “Were you not wearing your helmet?”

“I was, but I don’t think it was on properly, cause it fell off when I got hit.” Jughead said.

Betty threw her hand up in the air. “That’s it. No more bikes. I don’t care if it ruins your image. You are not getting on a bike again.”

“Betty.” He said with a smile.

“No Jughead. I’m not letting you.” She said raising her voice, and getting more angry. “You can get a car, a big safe one that no matter who hits you, you are safe.”

“Betty, I don’t think cars are much safer either.” Jughead replied with a smile.

“Do you not know what I just went through. Thinking that I might of lost you. It was the worst half a hour of my life Jug. Every scenario was running through my head. All I could think was you were dead. How can I go on without you. I can’t Jughead I can’t.” Betty yelled, more tears reaching her eyes, struggling to breathe as she cried. “You are my family now Jug. I can’t lose you, I won’t lose you. I’m not losing another person.”

“Okay, Betts. Okay. I’m sorry.” Jughead said trying to calm her down by rubbing her arms. “I’m okay, I’m fine. Look, I’m still breathing.”

Betty shook her head as more tears fell down her face, unable to wipe them away, her breathing getting more and more rapid. “Betts.” He said but she stepped away from him, Jughead watching her from his bed. 

“I’m so sorry.” Betty said before she sprinted out the door, running past a frantic FP. “What?” FP asked looking at Jughead who was alive and well in his bed. 

‘Dad.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“You’re okay?” He asked stepping towards his bed.

“Yeah, just a broken leg and a few scratches and bruises.” Jughead replied.

“Why did Betty just run out of here?” FP asked.

“I don’t know.” Jughead replied. 

“You should of seen her Jug. When I told her. It was horrible. I don’t think you understand how much you mean to her.” FP said remembering Betty falling to the ground dramatically when he told her the news.

“She’s been through a lot. Losing her Dad. Disowning her Mom. She’s had it rough.” Jughead said.

“I think that is nothing compared to losing you. She loves you son. More than I think you realise.”

 

 

After a solid twenty minutes of crying in the toilets, Betty wiped her face and walked back to Jughead’s room. She couldn’t understand why she was so emotional. He was okay. He was fine. So why was she crying? Betty didn’t know. Maybe it was the thought that she could lose him. The idea haunted her. 

She walked into his room, giving Jughead and FP a quick smile. “I’ll leave you guys alone.” FP said lightly tapping Betty’s shoulder before he left the room. Jughead and Betty locked eyes. The tears she thought she had stopped were back, as she started at him. 

“Betty.” He said softly. “Come here.”

Betty quickly walked over to him bed, grabbing his hands with hers and placing a kiss onto his lips. “I’m sorry.” Jughead said again.

“Stop apologising.” She said sitting herself on his bed. “It’s not your fault.”

“I honestly didn’t think Betty. When I finished my meeting. All I wanted to do was go and meet you, and Fred. For some reason even being away from you for a couple hours turns my brain into mush.” Jughead said.

“I’m the one who should be apologising. I should be happy. You’re okay, you’re fine. But the idea that I could of lost you tonight is stuck in my brain. I don’t know what I would do Jug. I can’t lose you.” Betty said.

Jughead lifted his fingers to her cheeks, brushing away the tears. “No more bikes.”

“I know how much you love yours.” Betty said.

“I don’t care. I care about you more than I do a stupid bike.” Jughead smiled.

Betty just smiled, moving down onto his bed, wrapping her arm around his torso hugging him tight. Jughead exhaled loudly, as her hands pushed on a bruise on his torso. 

“I’m sorry.” Betty said as Jughead moved her hand a little higher. 

“That’s better.” Jughead smiled. “I need to update my next of kin information now Betty. If something like this happens again, I want you to be the first to know.”

“It won’t happen again.” Betty interrupted.

“I know. But just in case. You are my person now Betty. Not my Dad.” Jughead replied.

“And you’re mine.” Betty replied back. 

 

 

Jughead stayed in the hospital overnight. Betty refusing to leave his side for two reasons. One she didn’t want to leave him after his near death experience. And two, a certain nurse kept coming round, and her heart eyes towards Jughead made Betty very, very jealous. Every time Betty would brush Jughead’s hair back with her left hand, obviously showing off her engagement ring. 

The following day Betty drove him home. Helping him with his crutches getting into her car. “So I called that wedding for the weekend and cancelled it. You were right, that bride is a bitch.” Betty said once she got on the road.

“Betty, I could of still done it.” Jughead replied angrily.

“You’re kidding me right Jug?” Betty replied looking down at his leg that was in a hard cast. “What, were you going to do it from a chair. She was angry, but I’m sure she’ll find someone else.”

“I can’t sit around and do nothing until my legs heals.” Jughead huffed.

“Ah yes you can. And don’t even think about going to the house. I talked to Fred this morning, and all issues with the house, I told him to contact me. You don’t need the stress.” Betty added.

Jughead huffed again. “Betty.” He exhaled.

“No, Jug. The doctor said you need a couple weeks of no strain. So that’s what you’ll do. You can lay in bed for a few weeks, watch some Netflix, eat and do nothing else.”

“That sounds very boring.” Jughead replied.

“I think you need boring right now. There has been way too much drama lately.” Betty replied. 

“Fine.” Jughead said through gritted teeth. 

“There is one thing you can do tho.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Plan our engagement dinner with Veronica and Kevin.”

“Really?” Jughead asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes. They are coming round tonight. So get your party planning hat on.”

 

 

When Betty said he would be doing nothing for two weeks. He really did nothing. After the effort of getting him up the stairs, Betty decided it was too hard to get him up again, so that’s where he stayed. When Betty wasn’t at work, she waited on him. Giving him food as he requested, and cuddles whenever she wanted to. Jughead soon got to know Kevin a lot better too. They had soon became friends once he came back to Riverdale. But since planning this dinner, and all the gossip he had about Fangs. Betty was sure Kevin was seeing more of Jughead than she was. 

It took Betty over a week to stop waking in the middle of the night to nightmares of Jughead lying dead in the middle of the road, with a puddle of blood beside him. Most nights Jughead just held her, and assured her that he was okay. Jughead hated watching her like this, but when the night of their engagement dinner rolled around Betty was back to her normal self. 

 

 

Jughead was excited. He had been locked in the house for nearly two weeks. He never thought he would be as excited for a party that revolved around him. The dinner was going to be small, only Veronica, Kevin, Polly with the twins, FP, Fangs, and Sweetpea coming. Betty and Jughead still had plans on placing Sweet pea and Veronica together. Kevin had started to take over the party planning, and Jughead couldn’t be happier, because that meant he could make sure Veronica and Sweet Pea were together. 

Jughead and Betty arrived at her bakery at around six. Kevin, had already organised a chef, he wanted Betty to relax, and enjoy the evening. Not having to be stuck in the kitchen all night. Jughead sat at the end of the table, while Betty stood greeting all their guests. Jughead could only smile as he watched Betty, wearing a pretty light blue dress, smiling at everyone that arrived. He had something in his mind, a plan. That he couldn’t wait to tell her about. He wasn’t too sure how she was going to react. 

People arrived, giving Betty a hug, then wandering over to Jughead at the table. Betty was still bossing him around, no standing for more than a couple minutes as per her rules. Everyone seated one by one. Veronica, being the last to arrived could only evil eye Betty when she saw her place. Jughead and Betty smiled at each other. Betty sat herself beside Jughead, raising her glass. “I want to thank everyone for coming. The past two weeks have been a little rough.” Betty started looking over at Jughead. “But all of you have made it a lot easier.”

Jughead began to stand, Betty moving closer to him. “Jug, don’t strain your leg.” She whispered. 

“I’ll be okay.” Jughead replied with a smile, holding onto her waist. “The reason we are here is to celebrate that this beautiful woman said yes to me. I never thought in a million years that I would get someone like Betty. And the fact that she wants to marry me, epically after all the hell I’ve put her through the past few weeks. I am the happiest man on earth.” Jughead lent in giving Betty a quick kiss before looking back at their friends smiling for them. “So thanks for coming. And enjoy the food.”

Everyone clapped and cheered. Everyone here was happy for them. Happy that after everything that they had been through, they were coming out the other side, happier than ever. 

 

 

Everyone enjoyed the food. Betty bringing out the best lemon meringue pie anyone had ever eaten. “Look.” Jughead whispered to Betty, nudging her towards Veronica and Sweet Pea, who were less than a inch away from each other, taking and laughing. Betty and Jughead raised their glasses, cheering each other, another successful match. 

 

 

People all started to leave. Betty hugging everyone goodbye, giving them a slice of pie for their travels. “Stop it.” Veronica said when she said goodbye to Betty who was smiling from ear to ear when she saw Sweet Pea waiting by her car. 

“I want details tomorrow.” Betty said with a wink to Veronica. 

Betty exhaled when everyone was gone. Only leaving Jughead and a giant stack of dishes to do. Jughead stood in his moon boot, feeling strong enough not to have to use his crutches anymore. He helped Betty carry the dishes towards the kitchen. Both wishing they didn’t dismiss the chef earlier, as they were dreading the washing up. “I’ll do it.” Jughead said.

“No, you can barely stand.” Betty interjected.

“I’m fine Betty. The doctor said I should start strengthening it anyway.” Jughead replied forcing Betty to take a seat on the stool. 

“Tonight was good Juggie. Wasn’t it?” Betty asked.

“It was good. Maybe I can add party planner to my resume now.” Jughead joked.

“You can.” Betty smiled back. 

Betty watched as Jughead demolished the dishes. The kitchen was soon spotless, and both Betty and Jughead were keen for bed. 

“Bedtime?” Betty asked holding out her hand.

“i think so.” Jughead agreed taking Betty’s hand. Jughead stood there for a moment, linking his fingers with hers, smiling at her. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Umm.” Betty nodded.

“About our wedding.” Jughead smiled.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled with him.

“I don’t know if I’ve actually asked you. Do you want something big? Or small?” Jughead asked.

“I haven’t really thought about it to be honest Jug.” Betty replied. “I was never one of those girls that dreams of her big white dress, and big reception. Marriage to me is about saying you love one person more than anything, and want to spend the rest of their lives with them. And thats how I feel about you.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Jughead smiled.

“Why?” Betty asked, being curious. 

“After everything that we’ve been through, I was thinking of a small wedding.” Jughead replied.

“Small?” Betty asked.

“Yeah. Small. You can have the white dress, but I just want it to be you and me. No one else.”

“Do you want to elope Juggie?” Betty asked with a giant smile.

“By your smile I think you agree?” Jughead asked.

“As long as I’m your wife, I don’t care how we get married.” Betty replied. 

“Should we? Just go to the court house Betts?” Jughead asked.

“Yes.” Betty nodded her head.

“Yes?” He asked again.

“Yes Juggie. All I need is you.”


	14. Fourteen

“Are you sure about this Betty? We’re really doing this?” Jughead asked.

Betty and Jughead stood in the City Hall in Riverdale. Walking hand in hand. Betty clinging to the wedding licence she had obtained only a few days earlier. It had been a less than a month since Jughead’s elopement idea. Jughead wanting to wait until he was better, no scratches or cuts, and the cast from his leg removed. He still had a little limp, but he wasn’t going to wait any longer to make Betty his wife.

“I’m one hundred perfect sure Betty. Are you ready?” She replied. 

“I’ve been waiting. Since the day I met you.” Jughead replied, causing Betty to flush a bright pink. 

“Lets do this.” Betty said pulling Jughead along, up the stairs. 

 

 

They sat together, waiting for the name to be called. Betty wore a pretty knee length white dress, with her hair flowing down, and flowers in her hair. Jughead wore his one and only suit. It was blue, and wore it with a light blue shirt, and suspenders. His hair was pushed back, both were the best dressed people in the office. 

Betty was nervous. Her knee’s were bobbing up and down. Jughead looked at her, resting his hand onto her knee, calming her with a smile, and a kiss on her shoulder. 

“Cooper Jones.” A woman yelled. 

Betty and Jughead stood up, following the woman into the hall. Betty and Jughead looked around. Seeing the couples all seated. Some old, some young. Some pregnant, some that looked like they didn’t want to be there. But most had a smile from ear to ear like them. 

They reached the counter, still smiling. Betty handed over her documents, the woman reading over them. “This looks all to be in order. Are you two ready?”

Betty and Jughead both nodded their heads, facing each other, and holding onto each others hands. “Today we are here to join Betty and Forsythe into marriage. A marriage is not just a ceremony. It is about love, and compassion. Communication, and caring. These two are here to unite their love, and be together forever. In sickness and in health. Betty, I believe you have written your vows.”

“Yes.” Betty nodded pulling a note from her bra. Jughead smiling. “Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all who may live there.” Betty could feel herself starting to. Well up, fighting through the tears and dry mouth Betty continued. “You are my best friend. I love you with all my heart. I am the luckiest girl alive, because I get to have you. I love you so much Jughead. A love that I promise will never die.”

Jughead couldn’t help himself. His eyes filled with tears too. Squeezing her hand, he wiped away his tears and pulled paper from his pocket. “Betty. I am very unsure about most things in life, but I am certain that I love you and will continue to love you forever. I promise to remember that neither one of us is perfect. But strive to remind myself of the ways that we are perfect for each other. I choose to give you my whole heart, with abiding courage and faith. I choose to laugh, cry and grow old with you. To respect, encourage and support you. I choose our unconditional love. I choose our forever. I love you so much Betts. I can’t wait to begin out new chapter as husband and wife.” Jughead finished, looking at Betty who had tears running down her cheeks, nervously laughing. 

“Do you have rings?” The woman asked.

Jughead nodded his head, surprising Betty who didn’t know. “What?” She asked. Jughead pulled out a small box from his pocket, showing two rose gold rings, identical and beautiful. 

“Do you Forsythe Jones the third, take Betty Cooper to be your wife?”

“I do.” Jughead nodded and smiled at Betty. He pulled a ring from the small box, sliding it next to Betty’s engagement ring. Squeezing her fingers tight.

“And do you. Betty Cooper. Take Forsythe Jones, to be your husband?”

“I do.” Betty replied, tears running down her cheeks. With shaky hands, Betty pulled the ring out, and placed it onto Jughead’s finger. Still smiling. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” 

“Thank god.” Jughead whispered before he lunged at Betty, pulling her into a deep and romantic kiss. Both smiled as they kissed, neither wanting the kiss to end, but when someone cleared their throat, Jughead pulled back. 

“We’re married.” Betty whispered.

“I know.” Jughead smiled back, looking at the court photographer that snapped photos of them. 

 

 

“Juggie, you’ll drop me.” Betty squeezed as Jughead picked up Betty in his arms. “You’re leg!”

“My leg is fine Betty. Its tradition.” Jughead smiled. 

After the ceremony, Jughead drove Betty out of Riverdale, pulling up to a bed and breakfast out of Riverdale. It was a small building, only housing five rooms. But Jughead made sure they had the best one. 

Both couldn’t stop smiling. They couldn’t believe it. They were married now. Jughead carried Betty inside. Lightly dropping her to her feet beside the bed that was covered with rose petals. “This is so romantic Jug.” Betty said looking around the room. 

“Only the best for my wife.” Jughead replied pulling her back into his arms, hugging her tight. 

“Can you believe?” Betty giggled looking up at him. 

“I still think I’m dreaming.” Jughead replied. 

Betty quickly pulled her hand up, slapping his backside, causing Jughead to jump from the surprise. “See, you’re not dreaming my love.” Betty giggled. 

“God I love you.” Jughead said looking down at Betty’s smile. 

“And I love you.” Betty replied. 

 

 

Jughead helped Betty out of her dress, both throwing on their swimsuits to jump into the hot tub that sat on their balcony. “Hurry up Betts!” Jughead yelled. He was already seated in the warm water, holding two champagne glasses, waiting for her to join him.

“I’m coming Juggie.” Betty said running from the door onto the balcony. Jughead smiling at the sight of her in her Tony bikini. 

“I don’t think I’ve never seen you in a bikini before. I like it.” Jughead smiled. 

“Well you can help me take if off later.” Betty smiled back to him, throwing her legs over the side of the hot tub, swimming her way over to Jughead, and taking glass from him and sitting next to him. Jughead leaned his arm around. Pulling her close to him. “It’s so pretty out here. It’s so quite.” Betty said looking out to the tress, and countryside that the balcony overlooked. The only sound, was that of the bubbles from the hot tub. 

“Are you happy Betty?” Jughead asked.

“Of course I am. Are you?” Betty asked looking up at him.

“I’ve never been happier. I have a hot wife, and soon we will have our home.” Jughead replied placing a kiss onto her head.

“How long until we get that house Juggie? I’m getting impatient.” Betty said with a smile. 

“It’s coming along pretty well actually.” Jughead replied. Jughead stayed away for a few weeks. Betty demanding he have a good amount of bed rest after his accident. But she couldn’t keep him away for long. While he was still on crutches and his moon boot he was at the site. Making decisions, and bossing people around. “I think we could be in there in about five or six weeks.”

“Really? And how soon until he get the dog?” Betty replied with a giggle. 

“I dunno Betty. Am I selfish that I want It just to be you and me for a while before we get the dog?”

“That’s not selfish. I want you all to myself too. I don’t know how I’m going to keep my hands off you when we’re back at Polly’s, and there’s kids running round.” Betty said running her hands up to his chest. 

“Do you think everyone will be mad that we eloped? I don’t think Kevin will be very happy, he was so sure he was going to be your best man.” Betty smiled.

Jughead shook his head. “I don’t care if they’re angry or upset. I wanted our wedding to be about us, not everyone else. I’m happy with how today went. Are you?”  
“Yes, oh my god yes. Even the ideas Veronica and Kevin were giving me about my dream wedding was giving me anxiety. A marriage is about you and I. No one else. So why do they need to be a part of our big day?” Betty replied.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Betty said. She looked up at him, she couldn’t help it. She loved him more today, than she ever thought possible. How could she be falling more and more in love with him. He was already perfect for her. 

“So, how many people do you think have had sex in this hot tub?” Jughead asked. Betty looked up at him, he had a cheeky smile, and her face turned. 

“I do not want to think about that. Maybe we should leave.” Betty said.

“I was joking Betty. I’m sure it’s fine.” Jughead laughed watching as Betty was stepping out of the hot tub. 

“I was just thinking there was something else we could do. For the first time as a married couple.” Betty said with a sexy smile. 

“Oh yeah?” Jughead smiled. 

“Follow me, and you’ll find out.” Betty said still smiling as she walked towards the door, pulling at her bikini top before she flung it to the ground and watched, smiling as Jughead quickly exited the hot tub.

 

 

6 weeks later

The house was ready. Jughead was driving Betty in his new car to their new home. Jughead had a tie over her eyes, shielding her. Betty hadn’t seen the house since she arrived back from their little honeymoon. Jughead had gotten back to woking on the house as soon as they got back. And Jughead being Jughead, he wanted to surprise Betty with the final product. They had been back six weeks. Everyone in their life was shocked that they eloped. No one was more unhappy than Kevin. He had been planning for weeks Betty’s wedding. He didn’t even speak to them for weeks, he was so angry. He eventually let up, and surprised them with a wedding reception of his own. Betty and Jughead couldn’t be angry. They were just happy people weren’t more upset. 

“There’s no furniture. I’ll need your help with that, and some stuff we might need to wait a while seeing as we went over budget on the house. But as of today, the house is done.” Jughead said when he parked his car outside the finished house. 

“Can I take this off now?” Betty asked about to lift the tie that covered her eyes. 

“No, no. Not yet.” Jughead said before he quickly ran out of the car, and ran to her side of the car, opening the door for her. Jughead held out her hand, guiding her along to the front of their house. “Okay, you ready?” Jughead whispered.

“Yes, I’ve been ready for weeks Jug.” Betty said with a smile lightly bouncing up and down in her spot, eager to lift the tie.

“Okay. Now.” Jughead said lifting the tie from her eyes. 

Betty opened her eyes, her mouth dropping at the sight. “Oh my god Juggie.” Betty said looking at the house that was now her home. 

“I don’t know if that is a good oh my god! Or a bad one.” Jughead joked.

Betty turned towards Jughead, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight. “It’s amazing.” She yelled.

“You like it then?” He asked pulling from her hug. 

“Yes Juggie. I love it.” Betty replied. 

“Good, lets go.” Jughead said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the house.

They walked along, Jughead opening the white gate, that lead into the front yard. Walking past a couple flower beds, a cute mail box that said Jones. Jughead opening the wooden door. Betty was in awe as Jughead guided her through the house, showing her every empty room. Betty couldn’t help but cry as she walked out her new home. “I can’t wait to go to Ikea to buy the furniture.”

“I can’t wait either Betty. To make this place a home.”

“When can we move in?” Betty turned to Jughead asking.

“Today if you want. We have running water, and electricity. I made sure there was a bed in our bedroom.” Jughead smiled.

Betty just clapped her hands, before she looked around. 

“Come with me, you haven’t seen the back yet.” Jughead said pulling her along again.

Jughead covered her eyes again with his hands, leading her back to the deck that lead into a big back yard. Bright green grass that was sectioned off by a tall fence. “Okay.” Jughead said turning her body to wards the corner of the deck, and he moved his hands. 

Betty’s mouth opened wide. Seeing a new hot tub in front of her. “Is this why we’re over budget?” Betty asked.

“Maybe.” Jughead replied. “I know you did love that one at the bed and breakfast after our wedding. So I thought I would get us one. One we didn’t need to worry about other people being in, and what they might of done in there.”

“I’m never going to want to leave.” Betty turned smiling at him.

“Well we still need to pay the bills honey.” Jughead smiled back at her. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Betty said moving her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

 

2 months later

After a few weeks on minimal furniture, Jughead and Betty soon began to make their house look more like a home, and they settled into lives as a married couple. Doing everything married couples did. Work, fight and have amazing make up sex. To be honest there wasn’t much fighting, It had only been less than four months since their wedding, and they were still in the honeymoon phase. But one morning, Jughead couldn’t understand why Betty had left in a huff in the morning. She yelled at him because he left a wet towel on the bed. Usually she would just say something snarky, but this day she yelled and screamed at him. And that resulted with her speeding away in her car. 

Jughead felt a little bad. Then he remembered the thing that he promised Betty over a year ago. A dog. It might of been a passing comment, but Betty loved animals, and for months now she had been mentioning a dog to Jughead. Knowing he was already in the dog house of his own, Jughead jumped in his car, and drove to the pound. Finding a beautiful Australian shepherd mix puppy. As soon as he saw her, Jughead knew he needed her. 

Jughead drove his new addition to the family home, buying everything for her, including the red and white snoopy style house Betty had mentioned a while ago. Jughead set everything up, the puppy was soft, and cuddly. And super friendly. After playing with her for hours, Jughead heard Betty’s car pulling up the driveway. He placed the new sleeping dog into the dog house outside, and ran inside, seeing Betty who still had an angry look on her face as she had groceries in her hands. “I’ll do it.” Jughead said pulling the bags from her hands. 

“It’s alright.” Betty replied.

Jughead watched as she loudly placed the bags on the counter. “Betts. I’m sorry. Again for this morning.”

“It’s okay Jug.” She lied.

“No, it’s not okay. I know it was just a towel, but I’m sorry.” Jughead said with a smile. But Betty still wasn’t to happy. “Betty, come with me. I want to show you something.” He held out his hand.

“Jug, I’m not in the mood for more surprises okay.” She bit back.

“Just humour me, please.” Jughead smiled. Betty nodded her head, letting Jughead take her hand. 

They walked together outside, Jughead leading Betty into the back yard, showing her the dog house, and the adorable puppy sleeping. 

“You bought a puppy?” Betty asked her eyes filling with tears straight away.

“Yeah. I promised you one remember.” Jughead replied.

Betty shook her head from side to side, more tears falling. “You …. You need to take it back Jug. We can’t have a dog.” Betty said wiping the tears from her face. 

“Betty, no. Of course we can have a dog.” Jughead replied. “I’m sorry it took so long, but you’ve always wanted one. She apart of our family now. She just needs a name.”

“No! Jug we can’t.” Betty yelled, scaring Jughead a little. “We can’t have a puppy and a baby at the same time.” She yelled.

Jughead’s face dropped. “What? … what did you say?”

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Work was kicking my ass lately. Also a lot happened in this chapter.


	15. Fifteen

Jughead stood there, his mouth hanging open, unsure if he heard Betty correctly. “You’re pregnant?” He asked her.

“Yes.” Betty nodded her head, tears in her eyes. 

Jughead stepped towards her. “What? How?” He asked. He was confused. They used protection, she was on the pill. 

“I screwed up Juggie. I’m sorry.” Betty said more tears falling down her face, she wiped them away before she turned on her heals and ran back inside the house. 

“Betty!” He yelled, but she was already gone. 

 

Jughead paced around. He was still in a state of shock. He picked her the new puppy, carrying it up the stairs where he found their bedroom door closed. “Stay here okay.” Jughead whispered to the dog before placing her by the door when he knocked. “Betty, can I come in?” He asked. 

There was no answer. But Jughead took that as a yes, she didn’t say no. He slowly opened the door, looking at Betty sitting in the bay window looking down, not wanting to look at him. He closed the door behind him, sitting beside her. “Betty.” He whispered. 

Betty said nothing, just more tears falling from her eyes. He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. “Betty, look at me.” He said firmly. 

Betty raised her head, looking straight at him. “I’m so sorry Jughead, I know you didn’t want this so soon. A while ago I screwed up my pills, but I thought I fixed it, but I guess not. Are you angry?” She asked wiping away a tear.

“Angry? Why would I be angry?” He asked her. Betty said nothing. “Did you forget I made this house twice the size because I want to fill it with babies. Your babies.”

“It’s too soon Jughead. We’ve only been married a few months.” Betty replied. 

“Who cares? We love each other. This baby is going to be the luckiest baby in the world. Because it’s going to have two parents that will love them.” Jughead said. He moved closer to Betty, placing his finger up her chin, lining her eyes with his. “Are you happy?”

“When I took the test this morning, I got scared. I can’t have a baby. Not now.” Betty replied. “But when I was waiting at the doctor office, I saw this little girl, she was with her Mom. She had black curly hair, and all I could imagine was a little boy or girl that looked like you. And I couldn’t stop smiling.”

“You’re not scared?” He asked again.

“Not anymore. The only thing I was worried about was your reaction.” Betty explained.

“I couldn’t be happier Betts.” Jughead smiled. Their eyes locking. Betty staring into his deep blue eyes. A smile overing her face. “How long have you known? Is this why you yelled at me this morning?” Betty nodded her head.

“I suspected for the past few days, but I was too afraid to take the test. When I took it this morning and it was postive, I got scared of how you’d react. I went to the doctor. He confirmed it.” Betty explained.

“You should of told me. We could of gone together.” Jughead said.

“It was just a blood test Jug. I’m only five weeks. Too early for a scan yet. You can come to that.” Betty replied with a smile.

“Can’t wait.” Jughead smiled. He moved his hand to her stomach. It was flat, but in a couple months, she would be showing. The idea making Jughead giddy. “What you said before, about having a puppy and a baby at the same time. We can do it. It’ll be like practice before this one comes along.” Jughead said looking back at the door. 

“You think so? A puppy can be hard work Jug.” Betty said.

“I know. But she is so perfect Betty.” Jughead said as he got up, opening the door and letting the new addition walk their way in. Jughead picked her up, holding her in his arms as he sat beside Betty again. 

Betty smiled, rubbing her hands through the puppy’s head. “She is very pretty.” Betty smiled. 

“So we can keep her? I know it was a surprise. But I can’t give her back, she looked do lonely at the pound Betty.” Jughead said.

Betty couldn’t help but be falling in love with her herself. “Okay.” She said.

“Yes.” Jughead yelled, placing a kiss onto Betty’s lips. “But I’m at the bakery a lot Jug. I don’t know if I can train her properly. You up for that?” Betty asked.

“I am. She’s pretty well behaved already Betts. She’ll fit in perfectly.” Jughead said stroking her.

“I think she needs a name.” Betty suggested.

“Ummm. Any suggestions?” He asked.

“I dunno Jug. Do you have any suggestions? I always wanted a puppy when I was a kid. But my Mom said no. ” Betty suggested.

“She needs a strong, beautiful name.” Jughead smiled.

“We’ll think about it. She is so beautiful.” Betty joked. 

“She can stay as puppy for now. At least we have eight months to figure out a name for the baby.” Jughead smiled resting his hand on her stomach again.

“Are you really happy about this Jug?” Betty asked, hesitant again.

“I am. I was a little shocked, but I couldn’t be happier.” Jughead smiled to Betty, pulling her into a deep hug. 

 

 

 

It was a couple weeks later, and the morning sickness Betty had been dreading, was here. She spent hours most nights sitting beside the toilet bowl. Betty couldn’t understand why it was called morning sickness when it only happened in the middle of the night. It had been two weeks of torture for Betty. So much so, that she was too tired to go to work the next day after vomiting all night. She was worried everyone at the bakery would soon catch on, but for now she was able to lie and say she had the flu. 

On the Saturday, Jughead arrived back to their house after giving Gigi a long walk. He let her into the backyard where she ran straight to her dog house and fell asleep. Jughead smiling when he looked up and saw Betty standing in the kitchen. She had been to tired to do anything over the past few weeks. Jughead crept into the house, seeing Betty facing away from him mixing something in a bowl. Jughead crept behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and diving his lips onto her neck. Betty jumped slightly, but sunk into him as he kissed her. “Hello.” She said with a smile. 

“Hi.” He replied moving his lips away from her neck. Betty spun around to face him, Jughead moving his hands to her hips. “You’re baking.” 

“I am.” Betty replied.  
“You’re feeling better then?” Jughead asked. 

“A little. I only woke up once in the night. Best sleep I’ve had for two weeks.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Maybe this morning sickness is fading then.” Jughead replied with a optimistic smile. He hated watching Betty in pain. Most of the time he would wake with her, helping by holding back her hair. Betty often told Jughead to leave, she didn’t want him to see her like that. But he always stayed. 

“I don’t know Jug. I think it might be false hope. I read that morning sickness can last awhile.” Betty replied. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

“You should be. This is all your fault.” Betty said with a cheeky smile pulling him closer to put a kiss onto his lips. 

They sank into each other, smiling as they kissed. Jughead pulling back slightly. “How are you really tho?” He asked. 

“I’m okay. Really. Morning sickness means everything is going good right?” 

“I guess so. I just hate watching you in pain.”Jughead said with a frown. 

“It’s okay really Juggie. Stop worrying.” Betty smiled. 

Jughead nodded his head, letting go of her hips. Betty turned back to her baking, Jughead pulled out a stool and sat watching her. “What are you baking?” 

“It’s Kevin’s birthday tomorrow. So I’m baking him a cake.” Betty replied. 

“You don’t think he knows does he?” Jughead asked. No one but Betty and Jughead knew about the pregnancy. Betty wanted to keep it a secret until they were safe. But she knew Kevin would   
soon realised something. He was still working at the bakery part time when he wasn’t acting in plays in New York. 

“I don’t think he knows anything yet. If I call in sick for longer tho, he might realise something.” Betty replied. 

“He’s still angry at us for eloping. He’s going to be angry if he’s not the first to know about baby.” Jughead said. 

“Should we tell him?” Betty asked.  
“Do you want to? It’s not too early?” Jughead asked. 

“I know he’s a gossip. But I’m sure something this big he won’t spread around town right?” Betty asked. 

Jughead smiled. “I may have an idea.”

 

 

The next day. Betty had a good night. She was fully rested. Kevin was having a birthday party. Jughead asked if they could come around earlier, lying about Betty not wanting in infect his guests and they’d leave before anyone else came. 

Jughead held the cake Betty had made in a box, and Betty held a gift bag. Kevin opened the door, smiling at his friends. “I won’t get the flu if I Hug you?” Kevin joked. 

“No.” Jughead replied rolling his eyes.  
Kevin pulled Betty into a hug, looking back at her. “You don’t look sick at all.” 

“I’m feeling better.” Betty smiled. 

“Does that mean you’ll be back at work tomorrow? Thank god. It’s been so boring without you there. I don’t know how many times Susan has kept me in the kitchen with some boring story about something funny her cat Maple did.” Kevin said smiling. 

“Yes Kevin, I’ll be back tomorrow.” Betty said with a smile and squeezing Jughead’s hand. 

All three walked into the small apartment. The place was all set up for his party later in the day. 

“This place looks amazing Kev.” Betty smiled 

“That’s all Fangs. I think he is a party planner in secret.” Kevin laughed. “Is that cake for me?” Kevin asked grabbing the box from Jughead’s hands. 

“Yep.” Betty smiled lifting the lid seeing a sheet cake with a fabulous man decorated in icing that could only be Kevin himself. 

“Amazing. Thanks Betty.” He smiled looking at the cake then back at Betty. “My guests won’t get sick if they eat this right?” 

Betty shook her head. She looked at Jughead, who nodded his head. “Kevin, here. It’s from both of us.” Betty handed Kevin the gift bag. Kevin smiling opening the card. 

“Read it out loud.” Jughead said smiling to Betty.

Kevin nodded. “Happy birthday to our best friend. Thanks for being the best friend in the world. We look forward to many more fabulous years. Happy birthday.” Kevin read. “P.s. you are going to be the best god father ever.” 

Kevin’s eyes shot up. Looking at Betty who was smiling. “What!” He yelled. “You ... you’re pregnant?” 

Betty nodded her head and Kevin’s lunged forward pulling her into a hug. “So you’re not sick?” He asked. 

“Just morning sickness. But no flu.” Jughead replied. “You’re the first to know Kevin, so can you keep our secret?” 

“Yes, of course I can.” Kevin replied on the verge of tears. “And you want me to be the god father?” 

“Yes. You’re my best friend Kevin.” Betty said, Kevin crying. 

“I am going to be the best god father ever. I am so happy for you guys.” Kevin said pulling both Betty and Jughead into a hug. “First a house, then a puppy. Now a baby. You guys are living the dream.” 

Jughead and Betty smiled at each other. Unable to hid their happiness anymore.

 

 

“Jug, I can’t stand this anymore!” An exhausted and now 8 month pregnant Betty said. It was the middle of summer, and Betty couldn’t stand the heat anymore. It was turning into the hottest summer in Riverdale history, and Betty was carrying a watermelon on her stomach. 

“I can fill the paddling pool up again, you can sit in it.” Jughead replied. 

“No, I feel like a whale. And I struggle to get out!” Betty yelled. 

The hotter the summer was getting the more and more angry Betty was getting. Her temper was running low, and because he was the only one around, Jughead was on the receiving end of all her anger. “I’m going to sit in study with all the fans. Don’t disturb me.” Betty yelled. Gigi who was over this heat also followed her. 

Betty stormed down the hall, slamming the door behind them both. Jughead felt useless. There was nothing he could do to make her more comfortable. And she still had three weeks to go. He looked out to the backyard, wishing he had put a pool in the back instead of the hot tub. But with that, Jughead smiled, and pulled out his phone. 

 

 

Jughead let Betty to cool down, and relax. Leaving her for a couple hours. He eventually opened the door, slicking his head in seeing Betty, with Gigi at her feet, lying back on the couch with three fans pointed at her. “Betts.” He whispered. Betty lifted her head, her annoyance at the heat still on her face. 

“What!” She yelled. 

“Come with me. I have a surprise for you.” He said. 

Betty rolled her eyes. “Another surprise Jug? Really? You keep doing these surprises. And as much as they are perfect, and romantic and sweet they make me feel like a dick because I can never top them.” 

Jughead moved closer. Sitting beside her on the couch. “I don’t need surprises from you. I just want to spoil you, your my wife and I love you.” 

“Now I feel like a bitch.” Betty replied tears forming in her eyes. 

“Betty, just come with me. Please.” Jughead said. He stood in front of her. Offering his hands to help her up. 

 

 

They had been driving for just over a hour. Betty looking out the window, not sure where Jughead was taking her. Gigi was in the back, enjoying the breeze as Jughead drove at high speed away from Riverdale. 

They soon arrived to a dirt road, jughead parking his car. “Where are we?” Betty asked.   
Jughead said nothing. He just put a lead on Gigi, and pulled a bag and a picnic basket from the boot. Jughead helped Betty out of the car. Walking beside her a few hundred meters when they hit an icy cold stream. “I used to come here when I was a kid. It’s really cold on the summer. Get in.” 

Betty looked at jughead, shooting him a disapproving look. “I can’t get in there. There rocks everywhere I’ll fall.” Betty said. “And I didn’t bring my bathing suit.” 

“You won’t fall I’ve got you. And I brought your bathing suit in here.” Jughead held up his backpack. He looked at Betty, she wasn’t impressed. “Betts, believe me. Once you get in, you’ll feel cool and relaxed. Then we can eat something.” 

 

Both looked as Gigi jumped into the water, splashing around. “See, Gigi loves it.” 

“Okay, but if I fall.”  
“You won’t fall. I promise you.” Jughead replied.

 

 

After throwing on their bathing suits, Jughead stood by the rocks holding out his hand for Betty who was still nervous about falling, especially as she was nearly 9 months pregnant. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Jughead whispered. He held onto Betty’s hands, holding her up and walking with her into the water. Betty submerged her body, Jughead joining her. “Nice right?” 

Betty couldn’t help but smile. “It’s so nice.” She said swimming around, feeling the relief. 

“Told you.” Jughead smiled watching her. 

Betty leant her head back, wetting her hair, enjoying the cool water. Jughead watched her, and kept an eye on Gigi who was enjoying herself in the water too. Jughead swam towards Betty, holding onto her hands as they moved in the water. Betty’s feet touched the ground, moving closer to Jughead. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. Her big pregnant belly touching his. Betty lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. Jughead lifting his hands to her backside, holding her up. 

“I’m sorry Jug.” Betty said looking at him. “I’ve been a bitch lately, I’m sorry. I’m just so uncomfortable.” 

Jughead shook his head. “It’s okay Betty. I get it. Being heavily pregnant in summer isn’t exactly ideal. I just want to help you.” Jughead smiled. 

“It’s so nice here. Thanks for bringing me.” Betty smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” Jughead replied looking around. “My dad used to bring JB and I here when we were kids. I loved it. We’d come most days in the summer. I loved it. I completely forgot about it until today.” 

Betty smiled at jughead, moving her mouth over to his, kissing him. “I love you.” She whispered. 

“Even when I’m being a moody and nagging wife. I love you.” 

“I love you too Betty.” Jughead replied moving his lips to kiss her again. “Are you hungry? I bought some food.” 

“I’m always hungry thanks to this one.” Etsy replied looking down at her growing belly. 

“Are you getting nervous? In less than 4 weeks we’ll have a baby.” Jughead asked moving on hand it rub her belly. 

“I’m a little nervous. But as long as you’re here to help me. I think we’ll be alright.” Betty replied. 

“I’m here to help twenty four seven baby.” Jughead laughed pulling Betty into another embrace. 

 

 

Betty was now nearly two weeks overdue. It was torture. Betty and jughead tried nearly everything to try and get the baby out, but nothing succeeded. A day earlier Betty thought she was going into labour, experiencing cramps. But after a call to her doctor, it wasn’t. 

 

After hours of trying to fall asleep, Betty was able to sleep. The weather was still hot, and had two fans pointing at her while she slept. It was two in the morning when Betty woke. She looked to her left, seeing jughead laying asleep next to her facing away. Then Betty realised why she woke when she felt an excruciating pain causing her to scream. Jughead woke straight away to her screaming. 

“Betty, what’s happening are you okay?” He asked half asleep but frantic. 

Betty said nothing, just screamed as the pain was too much to handle. She started to cry, and Jughead jumped from the bed and helped her up to stand. 

“I can’t.” She cried, the pain to bad. 

After more coaching, Jughead was able to get Betty from their bed. He walked with her slowly down the stairs and into the car. Jughead ran inside grabbing the bag Betty had packed for weeks, and he jumped in the car and drove to Riverdale hospital. 

Betty screamed in pain nearly the whole drive, Jughead trying his best to calm her down, but nothing he could do was helping. After fifteen minutes, and speeding, they arrived at the hospital. Jughead helped Betty in, She was scared the baby was coming now, and she would end up giving birth in the car. 

Jughead practically carried Betty inside, the nurses admitting her instantly. Jughead couldn’t stand it, hearing Betty scream in pain. He tried to be there for her, but there was nothing he could do but support her and hold her hand. Betty was at the hospital less than a hour when the doctor asked her to push. 

“Betty, in the next contractions I’m going to need you to push. Push hard. Okay.” The doctor said. 

When the contraction came, Jughead sat behind Betty, she leaned into him letting her squeeze his hands as she pushed as hard as she could. 

“Very good Mrs Jones. One more and I think he’ll be out.” The doctor said. 

“I can’t.” Betty said looking up to Jughead’s face. 

“You can Betts. You are so strong. I love you. I know you can do this.” Jughead said placing a kiss onto her forehead. 

Betty pushed again, squeezing as tight as she could, a relief fell over her when the doctor said “and he’s out.” 

“He, it’s a boy?” Betty asked. 

The doctor nodded his head. Handing the baby over to a nurse that cleaned the baby up, and hearing him cry before they placed the baby onto Betty’s chest. Betty lifted her hands up to grab him. Looking back from the new baby, to jughead who couldn’t help but cry. 

“He’s so beautiful.” Jughead smiled.  
“Betty held the baby tight, placing a kiss onto his head. Welcome to the world Luca Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a few time jumps, so hopefully it's not too confusing.   
> Sorry this has taken me so long to update. I am going to try and get a new chapter up in the next few days. 
> 
> Next chapter: Alice makes a return to see her new Grandson. But will protective new Dad Jughead let her?


	16. Sixteen

Jughead sat in the rocking chair in the corner of Betty’s hospital room. Sitting shirtless with baby Luca sleeping on his chest. The nurse suggested some skin to skin contact while Betty had some sleep. It had only been a six hours since Luca was born, and Betty who was so tired, fell asleep easily. 

Jughead looked down at the sleeping baby, that already had thick dark hair, and bright blue eyes. Jughead couldn’t help but smile at him. It had only been a couple hours, But Jughead was in love. He rocked back and forth in the chair, holding the baby tight as he slept. “I love you so much little man.” Jughead smiled looking down at his son. “I didn’t know it was possible to love someone so much. I don’t want to let you go.” Jughead whispered before he looked across the room to sleeping Betty. “Your Mommy over there, she is superwoman. She is so strong, and brave. You have no idea how lucky we are that we get to have her in our lives.” Jughead said. 

There was a quite knock at the door, a nurse walking in with a crib. “Mr Jones, we just want to do a couple test, make sure he is healthy enough to go home.” The nurse said to Jughead. He nodded pulling Luca from his chest. 

“How long until we can take him home?” Jughead asked.

“He looks pretty healthy. So as soon as your wife is comfortable, a couple hours maybe.” The nurse replied taking Luca from Jughead and placing the sleeping baby in the crib before she wheeled him out. 

Jughead threw his shirt back on, and took up a seat beside Betty’s bed, holding one of her hands while she slept. Jughead was in awe of Betty. She was amazing in his eyes. The pain and trauma she went through over the past few hours just made him appreciate her even more.

Betty slept for a while longer, and slowly opened her eyes looking at Jughead. “Hi Baby.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Where’s Luca?” Betty asked still half asleep. 

“The nurse took him. Running test. She said as soon as you’re good to go home, we can go.” Jughead said.

“Are we ready Jug? It’s only been a few hours.” Betty asked worried.

“I think we’re ready. But it’s up to you if your body isn’t ready. Lets not push you after everything you just went through. You’re a machine Betty.” Jughead joked.

“A machine?” Betty asked.

Jughead nodded his head. “Yeah. You are amazing. And you’re going to be an amazing Mom. I know it.” Betty smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “Can I get you anything Betts?”

“Food.” Betty smiled.

“Food? What kind of food?” He asked.

“I want to eat everything I couldn’t eat for the past nine months. Like soft cheese, and lemon meringue pie, sea food. Oh and a milkshake from Pops.” Betty said with a giggle.

“I don’t know if I can get you all of that right now, but I can at least get you a milkshake, and maybe a cheeseburger from Pop’s.” Jughead said with a smile. 

Jughead stood up, lightly placing a kiss onto Betty’s head before he walked out the room, pulling his phone to his ear. “Kevin, I need a favour.” 

 

 

Jughead met Kevin outside the hospital. Telling Kevin he can come meet the baby in a few days, not wanting to overwhelm Betty. Thanking him, Jughead walked back to Betty’s room. Walking past the nursery, looking out for Luca. He smiled when he saw him. His black hair, standing out. Jughead couldn’t stop smiling at the new baby. But his smile turned upside down when a familiar face stood beside him. 

“Hello Jughead.” Alice Cooper said with a smirk.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jughead asked. 

“I came to see my grandchild. Which one is it?” Alice asked looking through the glass. 

“You need to leave. Now.” He said raising his voice. 

Alice turned from the babies, looking directly at Jughead. “No. I’m not going anywhere until I see him or her.” Alice said.

Jughead frowned, looking back at the nursery. “There, that’s him. Now leave.” Jughead said.

“Him?” Alice asked.

“Yes. We had a boy.” Jughead replied. 

“How’s Betty?” Alice asked.

“Like you care. I’m not letting you near either of them.” Jughead yelled.

Alice looked down at the Pop’s bag and milkshake in his hands. “Betty couldn’t even go a day without her fatty food fix. Huh?” She asked.

Jughead’s temper rose. He hated Alice Cooper with everything he had. She was a mean and horrible person, and there was no way he was going to let her near her new son. “I don’t give a fuck that you are his Grandmother Alice. There is no way I am letting him near you so you can poison his mind. So like I said, leave. Now!” He yelled.

Alice took a step back, looking Jughead up and down before she turned the corner. Jughead breathed a sigh of relief when she left, trying to calm himself down before he went to see Betty again, he didn’t want to worry her with the news of Alice’s arrival. 

 

 

“Finally.” Betty said when she saw Jughead return handing her the Pop’s milkshake. She closed her eyes at the taste, it had been forever since she’d had a milkshake from Pop’s. “Thank you Honey.” Betty smiled. 

Jughead just nodded, placing the bag of food on the table beside her, he was still upset over Alice, and Betty could notice he was acting weird. “Jug, are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. I ….. I.” He wasn’t sure if to tell her or not, he stumbled. “I just want to see how Luca’s doing. I miss him already.” Jughead lied running out of the room quickly leaving Betty confused. 

Jughead ran to the nursery, worried Alice might try and weasel her way in somehow. He sighed when he saw Luca lying there still asleep. The nurse noticed him, waving Jughead in. “Is he okay?” Jughead asked.

“He’s perfectly healthy. I think he might be a little hungry. Take him back to Betty, and I’ll get someone to come help with the feeding again. Second time lucky.” The nurse said handing Luca over to jughead. 

 

 

Jughead carried Luca in his arms. Looking at the newborn calmed him down as he walked back to Betty’s room. His heart dropped when he heard Betty yelling. “Mom, you have to go. Now!” Betty yelled.

Jughead picked up the pace, nearly running. He got to Betty’s room and saw Alice standing over Betty, and tears in Betty’s eyes. “What the hell Alice.” Jughead yelled. 

“Why didn’t you tell me she was here Jug?” Betty yelled at him as Alice stood silent. 

Jughead looked back from Betty to Alice. “I …. i.” He stumbled pulling Luca closer to his chest. 

“Why are you here? I thought you left?” Jughead asked.

“No. I said I wanted to see my Grandson, and Betty.” Alice said.

“Bullshit.” Jughead yelled. “I’m not letting you near either go them. Go Alice before I do something I regret.” Jughead said standing between Betty and Alice. 

“Like what Jughead?” Alice stepped forward with a smirk. 

“Just go Mom. Please!” Betty yelled, tears running down her face. 

Alice looked towards Betty. “I just want to help you. You’re going to need a lot of help.” Alice said.

“I don’t want your help Mom. I already know what to do. The opposite of what you did with me and Polly.” Betty yelled. 

“Go, now!” Jughead yelled. 

Alice looked at the both, angry looks on both their faces. “Fine, don’t come crying to me when you struggle. And you will struggle Betty. I’m surprised you even kept the baby. You don’t have a maternal bone in your body.” Alice smirked twisting the knife.

“Go.” Jughead said.

Alice looked down at Luca, Jughead turning away so she couldn’t see him. He could only hear the foot steps of Alice leaving. 

“Is she gone?” Jughead asked Betty.

Betty nodded, more tears running down her face. Jughead ran to her side, Betty holding out her hands and Jughead handed over Luca, one hand wiping away her tears, the other holding Luca. “Why didn’t you tell me she was here?” Betty asked through tears.

Jughead shook his head. “I didn’t want you to worry. I thought she was gone.” Jughead said looking down at a very distraught Betty. “What did she say to you?”

Betty shook her head. Not wanting to say anything. “Betts.” He said removing tears from her face with his thumb. 

“She’s right.” Betty cried. 

“Right about what?” Jughead asked.

“I’m not going to be a good mother.” Betty said.

“She’s wrong Betty.” Jughead said.

“I can’t even feed him properly.” Betty said. Earlier in the day Betty struggled to breastfeed Luca. A nurse tried to help her, but she struggled.

“It was your first try Betty. You’ve only been doing this a few hours. Your Mother doesn’t know anything. You are going to be a good mom, I know it Betts. It’s going to take time.” Jughead replied. 

“You think so?” She asked looking down at Luca.

“I know so Betty. Alice doesn’t know anything about being a Mother.” Jughead replied. 

Betty wiped away the last of her tears when there was a knock at the door. “Are we ready for round two?” The nurse said with a smile. 

“Yes.” Betty replied.

 

 

After a few more hours at the hospital, Betty and Jughead went home. Betty, still feeling overwhelmed she tried to show her brave face, and try as hard as possible to be a good Mom to Luca, but she felt like she was failing. She watched Jughead, and it just clicked with him. He knew straight away what Luca needed, Betty watched with jealously in her eyes as he was succeeding and she was failing. In the back of her mind, Betty was still thinking about her Mom, and what she said to her. “You’re going to be a bad Mom Betty, I know. You know it, and Jughead knows it too.” The words Alice Cooper had said to Betty at the hospital before Jughead interrupted them. 

 

 

It had been over a week since he was born, and Betty felt like she hadn’t slept since then. Too scared to sleep incase she missed something, or Luca needed her. When Jughead told her that Veronica and Kevin were coming over, she asked him to ask them not to come, but Jughead promised everything would be fine.

When there was a knock at the door, Betty looked down at her dirty clothes, trying to smooth her hair looking at Jughead with a ‘help me’ look on her face. “You look fine Betts. Remember Veronica has done this before, and Kevin is your best friend. He won’t care what you look like. You’re a new Mom.” Jughead said picking up Luca and carrying him towards the door. 

Jughead opened the door with Luca strapped to his chest, seeing Kevin and Veronica aww at him. “He’s precious.” Kevin smiled. Jughead leading them to the lounge where Betty sat. “Betty, how are you?” Veronica asked giving her a quick hug before looking back towards the new baby. 

“Good.” Betty lied. 

“Can I hold my Godson?” Kevin asked Jughead. 

Jughead nodded his head, guiding Kevin towards the couch before he handed his son over to him. “He has your eyes Jughead. And your hair. Are you sure he’s yours Betty?” Kevin laughed.

Betty forced a smile. 

“How are you really?” Veronica asked.

“I’m just tired.” Betty replied.

“I know how you feel Betty. I was so tired when I had mine. And I had a nanny. You are so strong doing this just you two, I could never. I needed the help.” Veronica said.

“Well, we don’t have endless amounts of money to throw around like you.” Betty said, slightly digging at Veronica. 

Veronica looked down at her hands, feeling a coldness coming from Betty. But she didn’t push. It had only been a week. 

Kevin smiled down at Luca, swaying him from side to side, his big blue eyes staring up at him. “He doesn’t look to happy.” Kevin said just as Luca started to cry, forcing Betty to stand and take Luca from Kevin. “Come here.” Betty said before she walked out of the room past Jughead, all three watching her leave. 

Veronica looked back at Jughead who plonked himself down on the couch. “Is she okay? really?” Veronica asked.

Jughead shook his head. “She’s struggling a little I think.”

“Do you guys need help, maybe I can give my old nanny a call. She was amazing.” Veronica offered but Jughead shook his head. 

“We’ll be okay. It’s just getting used to him. It doesn’t help that Betty can’t seem to forget the words her mother said to her.” Jughead said.

“What did the devil say this time?” Kevin asked.

“Just crap about Betty not being maternal No matter how many times I tell her she’s doing amazing. She just ignores me, and thinks back to her Mom.” Jughead explained.

“Alice fucking Cooper!” Kevin shook his head in anger before Betty returned with a now calmer Luca. 

“Sorry guys. I think he’s tired. I need to put him to bed, thanks for coming.” Betty said quickly before she left them.

“Sorry.” Jughead apologised. 

‘Well come by another day, when Betty is better. Here.” Veronica handed over a giant bag of toys and clothes. “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Jughead just nodded, taking the clothes from Veronica before she gave Jughead a quick hug before he walked them out the door. 

 

 

Jughead walked up the stairs, seeing Betty standing over Luca’s cot that sat beside their bed. “Is he asleep?” Jughead asked.

Betty nodded her head, sitting on the bed. 

“You haven’t had a proper sleep in a week Betty. I’ll look after him. You just relax.” Jughead said with a sweet smile. 

Betty turned to face him. “What because I can’t even do that right?” She said angrily. 

“Betty, no. I just know how hard you’ve been working, looking after him. You relax, I’m here to help you.” Jughead replied.

“Luca is the baby here, not me. Stop treating me like one.” Betty raised her voice. 

“Betty, why are you doing this? Picking a fight with me?” He asked.

“I’m not.” Betty replied.

“Yes you are. You’ve been doing it since we brought him home. I’m not the enemy Betty.” Jughead replied, getting annoyed at how she should snap at him so easily. 

“Oh I’m sorry Husband. Just having to squeeze a watermelon out my vagina, and look after him as he cried constantly. I’m a little too busy to tend to you.” She said sarcastically. 

“Betty, stop.” He yelled. Looking down at Luca, he pulled Betty by the arms, picking up the baby monitor as they walked into the hallway. “Why are you doing this?”

“I’m tired Jughead. I’m tired of working about him. Have I fed him enough? Is he sleeping okay? Do I need to change his diaper. Has he been burped? What if he rolls over, and suffocates in his sleep? All these things go through my head Jughead.” Betty yelled. 

“Betty, you are doing good. He’s not in danger. You can relax a little.” He replied.

“I watch you, with him. And it’s second nature to you Jughead. Before he even cries, you know what he wants. I’m not like that with me. I’m not good at this.” Betty said, tears filling her eyes. 

“You know what you’re doing Betty. And things you don’t know, you’ll pick up. It’s only been a week. I still had no idea what I’m doing. You need to cut yourself some slack Betty.” Jughead replied. “You always roll your eyes when I say this. But you are an amazing Mom. Your Mother is wrong. You are maternal. You’re doing an amazing job Betty. Do you hear me?”

Betty shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. 

“Betty, why do you let her do this to you? You are strong and brave, but when it comes to your Mom, you crumble. Like your a kid, and you believe everything she says to you. Stop it. She is wrong.” Jughead yelled. 

“I can’t. She is right. I’m not a good Mother, I know that you think that too.” Betty cried. 

“Betty, no.” Jughead said pulling her into a hug. Betty shook her head, trying to pull away from him, but his grip on her was tight. “Stop listening to her, she’s the one who is a bad Mom. Not you.” Jughead held her tighter. “I’m sick of her hurting you, hurting us. This has to end.” Jughead pulled her back, moving his hands unto her face, wiping away her tears. “And I know how.”

 

 

A couple days later, Jughead stormed up Alice Cooper’s house. He knocked loudly on the bright red door with a loud passion. The door quickly opened and Alice smirked when she saw him. “And what do I owe the please Mr Jones?” She asked.

“I’m done Alice. We’re done. I’m sick of you hurting the ones that I love. Spreading your poison into my family. No more.” He said.

“Betty will realise the truth soon enough, or maybe you have realised the truth about her. Is that why you’re here. To tell me I was right?” She asked.

“No. You couldn’t be further from the truth. I’m done Alice. You can no longer hurt my family.” Jughead said handing over an envelope. “The lawyer was going to give this to you, but I wanted to see your face.”

Alice grabbed the envelope, tearing it open. Jughead slightly smiling as she read it. “What the hell is this?” She asked.

“It’s a restraining order. You come towards me or my family again, you will be arrested.” Jughead said.

“This is bull shit.” Alice shouted. “You can’t make this stick.”

“I’m sick of you hurting Betty. And now we have our son. I don’t want you anywhere near him, poisoning him or any other children Betty or I may have in the future.” Jughead said standing tall. “Goodbye Alice.” Jughead turned, leaving Alice standing alone, there was nothing she could do but watch him leave. 

 

 

Betty was finishing up feeding Luca when Jughead came home. Kicking off his shoes at the door, and joining Betty in the lounge. 

“How’d she take it?” Betty asked.

“How do you think?” Jughead replied moving his hand to brush over Luca’s face.

“Do you think it will be enough? Is she truely gone?” Betty asked, hoping he would reply yes.

“I don’t know. I hope so Betty, I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the exact legality with restraining orders, so lets believe the fiction.   
> There's going to be a few big time jumps in the next few chapters. Only a few chapters left. It's going to be sad to say goodbye to these characters.


	17. Seventeen

6 Months later

 

It had been six months for Betty and Jughead and baby Luca. For the first couple months of Luca’s life, Betty didn’t know what she was doing, or how she was feeling. After weeks of anxiety, and with a push from Jughead, Betty went to see someone, and found out she was suffering from a light case of postpartum depression. Even with her mother gone, Betty was still struggling. She watched Jughead with Luca, and she felt like she couldn’t connect with her son. After a rough first week with breastfeeding, she soon felt better when she was able to feed him herself. But doubt was always in the back of her mind. Jughead helped her through all of it, and everything she needed. Kevin and Veronica helped too, and Polly helped when she could. After the first few moths Betty started to feel better. She started to connect with Luca, struggling to believe how she didn’t earlier. By the time he was three months old, Betty loved him more than she thought humanly possible. 

When Jughead asked one day if she was going to go back to work full time, Betty struggled to give him an answer. It had been four months, Kevin, who Betty appointed in charge of her bakery while she was on maternity leave was doing an amazing job. They didn’t struggle for money, Jughead taking the odd photography job when needed, and they still had savings. But Betty missed it. She missed baking, and her usual customers. She missed Mrs Campbell, the adorable eighty year old who came in everyday for a scone and a coffee, and talked to Betty about her day. She missed the weekly post soccer game crowd that came in demanding cakes and cookies. She started to feel bad, but she wanted both. Even considering taking Luca to work. But Jughead held up his hand, offering to be a stay at home Dad. Betty couldn’t love him anymore, she kissed him, thanking him for everything he’d done since Luca’s birth, and was still doing. 

Betty had only been back at work for a week, she came home exhausted every night. This evening was like the others. It was the beginning of winter. Ice was forming on the grass as she walked up the path, Betty was wrapped in her coat, her beanie covering her ears. She swung open the door, taking off her boots, and placing her jacket over the coat rack. She threw her bag down, following the noise that was coming from the lounge. In front of the roaring fire she saw Jughead lying on his back, now six month Luca beside him looking up, both lying in the teepee Betty had only bought a few weeks earlier. Jughead was babbling away, not hearing Betty walking up to him. 

“Hi.” Betty said looking down on him. 

“Hello.” Jughead smiled back to her, quickly sitting up. Betty kneeled beside him, placing a long kiss onto his lips. “How was work?” He asked.

“It was good. I missed my two men tho.” Betty replied looking at Luca who was in the middle on throwing a teething ring in his mouth. 

“We missed you too, didn’t we Luca?” Jughead looked down at his son. Luca said nothing. “I’m telling you Betts. He’s going to say it soon. Dada.” Jughead said.

“I don’t think today is the day baby.” Betty said rubbing Jughead’s back. 

“He did do something tho.” Jughead said. He pulled his hand to his back jeans pocket, pulling out his phone. “Look.” He handed Betty his phone, watching the video. 

“Come on Luca, come to Daddy.” Jughead behind the camera said. 

Betty watched as Luca moved forward, starting to crawl. Only moving a foot.

“He’s crawling?” Betty asked tears in her eyes. 

“Just a little. I tried all day to get him to do it again, but he wasn’t having it.” Jughead replied. 

“I’m missing everything for cupcakes and cookies.” Betty said pouting her lips. 

Jughead giggled. “You’re not missing much Betts. He’ll do more when you’re here. I promise you.” 

“You can’t start to talk until I’m here okay little man.” Betty said picking up Luca, and resting him on her knee. “What did you two do today huh?” Betty asked looking from Luca up to Jughead. 

‘Well.” Jughead smiled sitting back nest to Betty, resting a hard on Luca’s back. “We had breakfast, then we went for a run with the buggy. Luca had a nap while I did some editing, then we drove into town.” Jughead replied.

“Did you buy anything?” Betty asked.

“We did. Wait here.” Jughead said jumping to his feet running down the hallway, and he soon returned. “You said you wanted a fake one, but we can’t. It’s not Christmas without the smell of the thee, so.” Jughead said pulling a real Christmas tree through the door frame, setting it beside the fireplace. 

“You bought a tree?” Betty asked.

“I did. I was hoping we could decorate it together. The tree of us?” Jughead smiled.

“The three of us? You think Luca can help?” Betty asked.

“Sure, he can sit there and point to where he wants to decorations.” Jughead replied. 

“Sounds perfect Juggie, can’t wait.” Betty replied. Jughead best down again, placing a kiss onto Betty’s lips. 

“I want this to be the best Christmas ever.”

 

 

Later that night, after putting Luca to sleep, Betty returned to Jughead in the lounge, he was spread over the couch, watching television when she returned he sat up, resting his hand along the back of the couch, baby monitor in her hand, Betty sat beside him, melting into his side. “Is he asleep?” He asked.

“Yep, took a while. But I think he’s down for the night.” Betty replied. 

They sat there together for a few minutes, watching the television and some documentary that Jughead was barely watching. “Thank you Jug.” Betty whispered.

“For what?” He asked looking at her.

“For today.” She said looking at the perfectly decorated Christmas tree. “For the past six months, for everything.” She said with a smile.

“You don’t have to thank me Betty.” He replied.

“I do. I know it couldn’t of been easy, dealing with me.” She replied.

“Hey. You’re my wife, and I love you. I never deal with you.” He said looking down at her, lifting his finger under her chin.

“I know, I know you do.” She smiled. “I just don’t know what I would of done without you here. I don’t even want to think.” Betty shook her head.

“I am here Betty. I love you. We’re in this together okay.” He responded.

“I love you too Juggie.” She smiled, moving her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

“I’m the lucky one here Betty, I can’t believe that you love me.” He looked back at her. A small smile on his lips. They had been through a lot the past few months. Becoming parents was hard on them. Adding Betty’s depression on top would of nearly ended another relationship. But not theirs. They were strong, and they loved each other. They could get through anything else life threw at them. “How are you today? really?” He asked.

“I’m good Jug. Really. The past few months have been good. This past few weeks, going back to work. I was worried at first. I missed him, so much. But do you know what made me happy?” She asked. Jughead shook his head, cocking his head sideways. “That you are here, with him. You are the best father Jughead. Luca is so lucky. You had a screwed up relationship with your Mom, but she didn’t ruin you, or let it define you. You learnt from it, made you stronger.”

“Betty.” He said, tears in his eyes. He shook his head, trying to stop the tears from falling. “The stuff with my Mom, is nothing compared to Alice. My Mom just abandoned me, she wasn’t there to poison my mind like Alice did to you. I’m a little surprised your not completely fucked up because of it. You are the strong one Betty. Yes, the first month was hard, but you’re better for it now.”

“I’m better because of you. I love you.” Betty said. She moved her lips over to his, pressing his lips hard as he kissed her. “You know, theres one good thing now that Luca is sleeping in his own room.” Betty smiled. Jughead understanding instantly what she meant, jumping up from the couch, and picking up Betty before throwing her over his shoulder. “Come on wife.” He laughed carrying her up the stairs.

 

Christmas Day

 

“I’m going to wake him.” Jughead said looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was coming up to seven, and Jughead couldn’t want any longer. He had never been so excited for Christmas before. But now he had Luca, he couldn’t wait to share the day with him and Betty.

“Don’t you dare!” Betty yelled. “He’s only just started sleeping a full night, you’re not waking him early just so you can give him a Christmas gift. He won’t even know what’s going on.” 

“Fine.” Jughead pouted.

Betty looked at him, she couldn’t help but smile at him. Everyday she was loving him more and more. He went from being an attractive and attentive boyfriend, to the handsome husband and father he was today. “If you want Juggie. You can open one from me.” 

“Really?” He asked, his eyes widening.

“Sure, Luca will have no idea what is going on, so why not.” Betty replied. 

They walked together to their lounge, the fire roaring next to their big Christmas tree. The room was littered with presents, and decorations were everywhere. Both Betty and Jughead were in awe last night when snow began to fall, getting their dream of a white Christmas. Jughead sat on the floor by the fire, watching as Betty rummaged past all of Luca’s presents to find her one for Jughead. She found it eventually, carrying the wrapped box to Jughead, and handing it to him with a kiss on his cheek. “Merry Christmas, my love.” She said.

Jughead smiled back as Betty sat opposite him. He pulled at the paper quickly, ripping open the brown box, his smile widening. “You like it?” Betty asked.

“No.” Jughead replied pulling the vintage Rolleiflex camera out. “Is this?”

“Yep, a Rolleiflex camera from 1929. That was really hard to find, so look after it.” Betty smiled.

“Betty, this is amazing. And too much.” He replied running his hands over the camera.

“It’s what you deserve Jug. You deserve everything in the world after the past six months.” Betty replied. 

“God I love you, and I love this. Thank you.” Jughead smiled. He leaned over, placing a kiss onto Betty’s lips.

“You’re welcome.” Betty smiled back to him, sitting back. 

“Do you want yours?” Jughead asked.

“Sure.” Betty replied. 

Jughead placed his camera back in the box, and stood up and ran out the door. He returned quickly with a giant present, wrapped in brown paper. “This is nothing compared to the camera, but it’s something. More is coming, I promise you.” He handed it over to Betty. She smiled up at him, ripping open the paper. 

It was a series of canvas’ of Betty and Luca. One photo from the day he was born, Luca snuggled close to Betty’s chest. The second canvas was of the three of them, taken when Luca was only three months old. And the third was only taken a few days earlier. Betty and Luca lay on the fluffy rug by the fireplace. Both on their stomach’s, Betty’s feet in the air, looking at Luca with a look of love and adoration of her face. “These are amazing Jug.” She said, with a tear in her eyes. 

“You say you want to forget all about the struggles you had with Luca, but I don’t want to. You don’t think you’re strong, but you are Betty. You are the strongest woman I know. You have no idea how lucky Luca and I are to have you looking out for us. I love you. Merry Christmas darling.” Jughead said. He left to his feet, and Betty joined him, he wrapped his arms around her tight, squeezing her as he placed a kiss onto the top of her head. “Best Christmas ever.” Betty replied just as they heard a faint cry from the baby monitor. 

“He’s up. Go get him.” Betty said to Jughead with a smile. 

 

 

The rest of the day was full of food, and presents. Jughead gladly helped Luca open his many presents. And he ended up rolling his eyes when the six month old was more interested in the wrapping paper than the gifts. Jughead spent the whole day with a giant smile on his face, his camera around his neck snapping away. He didn’t want to miss a thing from Luca’s first Christmas. 

While Betty finished the turkey dinner, Jughead wrapped Luca in his thickest coat, and warm fluffy hat, and they went outside. Enjoying the snow. Gigi joined them, Luca laughing at the dog as he jumped in and out of the snow. “Hey Luca, wanna make a snow angel?” Jughead asked playing the young boy in the snow. Jughead lay on the ground, waving his arms and legs, to make a angel. Luca lay beside him, and Jughead helped him. He whipped out his camera, snapping away before he looked back towards the house, seeing Betty watching them with a smile. He waved quickly, and Betty waved back. Jughead then turned, throwing Luca onto his shoulders as they walked back into the house. “Did you have fun?” Betty asked brushing the snow off Luca. 

“We had heaps of fun right Luca?” Jughead asked.

“Still the best Christmas ever?” Betty asked.

“Definitely, until next year.”


	18. Eighteen

Betty, along with all her friends and family stood around a table singing happy Birthday to the new one year old, Luca. Jughead had him seated on his lap, helping him blow out the candles once everyone had finished singing. Everyone clapped as Luca tried his best, but Jughead blew out the candles. 

Jughead could only watch as Luca leaned forward, pulling his hand through the extravagant birthday cake Betty had made, which resulted in the one year old getting icing all over his hands and face. Everyone laughed as the boy licked his hands clean, loving the taste of sugar. “Come here birthday boy.” Betty said to Luca, pulling him from Jughead’s arms and walking with him to the kitchen where she started to clean him up. 

“Betty, hi.” Veronica crept into the kitchen. She had a smile on her face. Everything in Veronica’s life was going well. After months of will they? Won’t they? Sweet Pea and Veronica became an offical couple. She was scared how he was going to react to her daughter, and her ex Archie. But Sweet Pea could handle his fare-share. 

“Veronica. Are you having fun? Where’s Ava?” Betty asked. Veronica daughter Ava was now six. She was exactly like her Mother, taking all her qualities, the good and the bad. 

“She’s playing with the twins.” Veronica replied looking out to the grass outside where all three young children were playing. “This party is amazing Betty. I still don’t know how you did this, and working like crazy.”

“Jughead did most of this. And for some reason, Fangs is like the party planning master.” Betty smiled as she finished cleaning Luca. “Mommy.” He said looking up to Betty.

“Yes. You can go soon.” She smiled at him. “You can go back to your Daddy. I know how much you want to be with him.” Betty said to Luca with a smile. 

“Daddy!!” Luca yelled. Betty could only smile. She wasn’t sure if she was happy, or a little sad at how Jughead had become Luca’s favourite. He always wanted to be with him, she was still a bit upset his first words were “Dada.”

Betty put him on the ground, watching as the boy ran out the door, moving past the people. “He’s so precious.” Veronica smiled. “When are you going to have another one?”

“I dunno V. After the trouble with the first few months, I don’t want to go through that again.” Betty replied.

“You know more now. I don’t think you’ll be the same with the next one.” Veronica replied.

Betty shook her head. “We’re not even thinking about it. So, I’ll deal with it when Jughead says he wants another.”

“Look at him, he loves being a father. He definitely wants another. Maybe a girl.” Veronica replied. 

Betty looked through the door, Jughead had Luca in his arms again. Bouncing him up and down. “Not right now, maybe in the future.” Betty replied.

“Anyway. I wanted to talk to you about something.” Veronica said.

They both moved to outside, sitting on the cape cod chairs that sat beside the hot tub. “I was thinking about you the other day at work. “Now you’re fully paid off your bakery. I had an idea.”

“Why do I feel like this is going to cost me a lot of money?” Betty asked.

“It might. But you can say no. I just want you to think about it.” Veronica said with a smile to a confused looking Betty. “What about opening another store?”

“That’s not possible.” Betty replied.

“I think it is Betty. I had a few family from New York over last weekend remember. You gave me some of your best baked goods. They loved them. When I said you were only in Riverdale they were sad. I think you would do amazingly in New York.” Veronica replied.

“New York? You are crazy.” Betty replied.

“No, I’m not. I’ve been thinking about it for a few days. I’m willing to go in with you as an investor. Maybe co partners if that’s what you would like.” Veronica suggested.

“I dunno Veronica. What if it tanks?” Betty asked, worried.

“I know it won’t Betty. Just think about it okay?” Veronica said with the sweetest smile, she couldn’t say no. 

“Fine, I’ll think about it. I’ll talk to Jug too.” Betty replied. “Now lets go back inside, I think Luca is going to want to open that massive pile of presents in the corner.”

 

 

Later that night, once everyone was gone. Betty relaxed in a long, and sweet smelling bath. It was a long day, entertaining Luca on his first birthday, and talking with all her friends and family. Jughead suggested she take a bath, and let him clean up the mess, and make sure Luca was down for the night, and Betty agreed easily. 

Betty leant her head back into the back of the tub, letting the bubbles surround her. She had been in here for over a hour, and had to add more hot water. “Enjoying yourself?” Jughead asked walking into their bathroom. 

Betty opened her eyes and smiled back at him with a nod of her head. “Do you want to join me?” She asked.

“I’m not invading your alone time?” He asked.

Betty shook her head, leaning forward, creating a space for him. Betty watched as Jughead stripped down, sliding in behind her before she leant into him, Jughead’s arms wrapping around her torso under the bubbles. “This is nice.” Jughead said leaning back. 

“I know right?” Betty replied as their legs linked together under the water. “Is Luca asleep?”

“He is. It took a while, I think all that sugar wasn’t good for him.” Jughead said with a laugh.

“I told you.” Betty said. 

“I know. I just can’t say no to him, especially on his birthday.” Jughead smiled.

“This is nice Juggie. Thanks for joining me.” Betty said as she snuggled closer to him.

“How could I say no? You covered in bubbles has to be my favourite thing in the world.” Jughead said with a cheeky smile. 

Betty lightly tapped his arm, smiling as they lay there together in silence for a couple minutes. 

“So Veronica said something to me today.” Betty said interrupting the silence.

“Yeah?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah. She wants me to open another bakery, in New York city.”

“Really? Do you want that?” He asked.

“I dunno. I didn’t think it would be possible, but the more I think about it, the more I think it might work.” Betty said.

“Well if you want it, and you think it’ll work go for it. You have my full support.” Jughead said placing a kiss onto her head.

“I don’t want to be away from you or Luca tho. Setting up a new bakery needs my full attention. When I did it last time, I was spending all my time on it. I had no other things in my life to care about. Now I have two big things.” Betty replied.

“Last time you didn’t have me, or Veronica. We can help lighten the load a little. If it need your full attention for a few weeks or so, I’m sure I can handle Luca by myself.” Jughead said.

“I don’t want to be away from you two too long. Veronica mentioned about becoming partners, maybe she does all the heavy lifting, and I deal with the food and the staff. Lets see. It’s just an idea now, don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Betty explained.

“If you do, or don’t do it, I’m here to support you.” Jughead smiled.

“Thank you.” Betty said. She lifted her hands under the water, finding his and linking their fingers. “I don’t want to be too far away from Luca. You’re already his favourite.” Betty smiled.

“That’s not true.” Jughead smiled, but he knew it was true.

“It is, and I’m okay with that. He still runs to me when he hurts himself. Mommy gives the best kisses and cuddles.” Betty replied.

“Now that is true.” Jughead replied. “Oh before I forget, I talked to Kevin. And he’s keen to look after Luca next weekend.”

“Oh really?” Betty asked.

“Yeah. He said he’d stay here and look after Gigi also. So we’re all set Betts.” Jughead said.

“Will you be okay? With leaving Luca for more that one night? I don’t think we’ve spent more than one night away from him since he was born.” Betty said.

“I think we’ll be okay. We’ll miss him, but I think we need this weekend away.” Jughead said with a smile.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” Betty asked, annoyed at how secretive Jughead has been.

“Nope. It’s a surprise.” Jughead added.

“Okay, fine. I still can’t wait Juggie.”

 

 

“No matter what happens, call us okay.” Jughead said to Kevin. 

Jughead had spent the past half a hour running Kevin and Fangs through everything needed for Luca. Betty was eagerly behind him, making sure he listened. 

“I’m leaving you my my most priced possession Kev, so don’t screw up.” Betty said with a serious face.

“Guys, I’ve got this okay.” Kevin said with a smile. “And if anything goes wrong I’ll just call Alice.”

Betty and Jughead automatically looked angry. 

“I’m joking, I’m joking guys okay. I’m sorry. He will be okay, I promise.” Kevin said nervously. 

“You sure?” Betty asked.

“Yes. See he loves me.” Kevin said looking down at Luca who couldn’t tear his eyes from the the television.

“Okay.” Jughead said walking over to Luca, picking him up and giving him a hug. “I’m going to miss you buddy. Be safe, please.” Jughead said, trying to put on a brave face infant of his son. He was excited for his and Betty’s long weekend away, but he was second guessing why he was going when he had to say goodbye to Luca.

Betty pulled Luca from Jughead’s hands, placing a kiss onto the top of his head. “Bye my little man. I love you.” She said before she handed him to Kevin. “Bye bye.” Luca said waving his hand to Betty and Jughead. 

“Seriously. Call us.” Jughead said before he and Betty walked out the door. 

“Do you think Kevin is up for it?” Betty asked once they got in the car. 

“I guess we’ll find out.” Jughead replied looking at the front window, seeing Kevin and Luca waving at them. Betty waved back before they drove down the drive-away, and away from town. 

 

 

Jughead drove out of town. They had only been driving just over a half hour when Jughead pulled down a windy road, stopping at a group of trees. ‘Are we here already?” She asked.

“Yep. I didn’t want to be too far out of town, just incase Luca needs us.” Jughead replied.

Betty smiled at him before she jumped out of the car. Jughead picking up their bags and walking down the path. “Are we camping?” Betty asked not seeing any buildings, just trees. 

“Maybe, a little.” Jughead replied. Betty was confused by his answer, but realised what he meant when they walked up to a Gian tree, with what looked like a giant orb hanging from the tree. “We’re here.” He said.

“We’re staying here?” Betty asked. 

“Yep, I hope you’re up for some glamping.” Jughead replied. 

They walked up the wooden steps to the treehouse looking tent. Inside was a king size luxury bed, a couple couches and a small fridge and sink. And attached through a small door was a shower and toilet. “I wanted something a little different.” Jughead said not sure if Betty liked this or not.

“I’m intrigued.” Betty replied.

Jughead placed their begs on the bed, zipping up the tent, unable to ready Betty’s mind. “Do you like or not? We can go somewhere else if?” 

“No, no. I like it. Really.” Betty said.

“You sure?” He asked,

“Yes. It’s a weekend for just us right? This is perfect.” Betty said smiling before she placed a small kiss onto Jughead’s lips. 

 

 

“Is it to early to call him?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. We have to believe Kevin will do a good job. Just relax Juggie. He’ll he fine.” Betty said.

“Okay. If he doesn’t I’ll kill him.” Jughead replied.

“Me too.” Betty agreed. 

They sat on the bed. Betty looking around, unsure of what they were going to do for the next two days. ‘So what’s the plan Jug?”

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but theres a bath below outside. This place is pretty private, I thought tonight we could recreate the other night.”

“Umm.” Betty agreed.

“But until then, maybe we could go for a walk. Maybe have a picnic. The website said there’s an amazing view a mile walk away. I have the picnic basket in my car, if you’re keen.”

“Sounds amazing Jug.” Betty smiled.

“I just want this weekend to be about us Betts. Forget about being parents with jobs. Just you, and me.” Jughead said leaning over to place a kiss onto Betty’s lips.

Betty kissed back, smiling as she kissed him. “Sounds, amazing.”

 

 

Betty and Jughead lay together. Betty resting her head onto his lap, both watching the sunset. A empty plate of cheeses and a few empty glasses of wine. “This is so pretty Jug.” Betty smiled watching the pink sky.

“I’m glad you like it Betts.” Jughead smiled down at her, running his fingers through her long, blond hair. “Have you had any more thought about Veronica’s offer?”

“I have.” Betty replied.

“And?” Jughead asked.

“I think I’m gonna do it.” Betty said with a smile.

‘Yeah?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah. I think it can work Juggie. I talked with Veronica this morning about it. She promised me every decision will be mine. The food, the staff. The decor, the prices. She’ll be more of a silent partner I think. But we’ll help each other, she promised me I wouldn’t be away from home more than a couple days a every couple weeks. I liked that.” Betty explained.

"Seems to good to be true.” Jughead replied.

“Do you think I shouldn’t do it?” Betty asked.

“I’m not saying that Betts. If you want to do it, do it. And I’ll help you anyway that I can.” Jughead smiled. 

“Thanks.” Betty smiled back to him. She sat on her heals, running her hands up to his face. “So how about we make our way back to our bed for the night? I’m looking forward to a long, uninterrupted evening with my husband.” Betty said with a smirk, Jughead knowing exactly what she meant.

 

 

Jughead woke the next morning to Betty placing kisses down his arm. They both lay there together naked. The night before they took advantage of their privacy, something they seemed to be losing the older Luca got. “Morning.” Jughead said.

Betty lifted her head up, running her lips over his. “Hi.” She said kissing him.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked.

“Amazing. I dunno about you, but I was really tired.” Betty smiled.

“Tell me about it.” Jughead replied thinking back to the night before. 

“Jug.?”

“Yeah?” Jughead replied.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Betty said sweetly.

“Should I be scared?” He asked.

“I hope not.” Betty replied. 

“Okay, go on.” Jughead said.

“So I was talking to Veronica, at Luca’s birthday.”

“Another crazy idea from Veronica?” Jughead laughed.

“No. Well maybe. Depends what you say.” Betty said.

“Betts, you’re scaring me a little. Just spit it out. What did Veronica say now?” He asked even more confused. 

“She asked me about more babies?” Betty said.

“Wait, you’re not?” He asked.

“No. I’m not pregnant.” Betty replied. “I’ve been thinking about it before Veronica mentioned it. I know he had struggles when Luca was born. I don’t know if that would happen again. But do you want more?”

Jughead nodded his head. “Of course I want more Betty.” He smiled. “But I don’t want what happened before. You’re depression. It really scared me Betts. I don’t want to put you through that again.”

“We don’t know if it would happen again. It think it might of been a little bit of anxiety. With the second child, we would be more prepared. We would know more.” Betty said.

“You think so?” He asked. Betty shrugged her shoulders. “What about this new bakery? Do you think you could do that with a new baby too?”

“I don’t know Jug. But I want to find out. I love you, I love Luca. And I want to give you more babies. Give you that baby girl you’ve always wanted.” Betty replied.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes Jug.” Betty smiled. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Jughead said with a smile rushing his lips to hers with a fiery kiss.

“Wait, Jug. Give me a couple weeks to get off the pill, then we can start.” Betty replied. 

“Okay, but we can practice right?” Jughead asked placing a kiss onto her lips again. 

They both stopped kissing when they heard Jughead’s phone ring. “Is that Kevin?” Betty asked.

Jughead moved his hand to the floor, locating his phone, seeing Kevin’s name he quickly answered. “Kev, what’s wrong?” He asked.

Betty moved closer to Jughead, as he looked panicked. “Wait, wait. What’s wrong is he okay?” 

“What’s happened?” Betty asked.

Jughead ignored her, listening to Kevin. “Yep, yep. We’ll come now.” Jughead said, hanging up the phone, Jughead jumped from the bed and began to throw clothes on.

“Jughead?” Betty asked.

“We have to go home now.” Jughead replied. 

“Is Luca okay?” Betty asked.

“He’s okay. We have to go. Now!” Jughead yelled. 

Betty jumped to her feet, throwing on her clothes. He was panicking, not sure what Kevin had said. And he wasn’t saying anything. 

 

 

They drove in silence. Jughead gripped the steering well so tight his hands went white. Betty had no idea what was happening as they sped back to their home. 

They soon arrived back to their house. Jughead not even turning the car off he ran up the path, pushing open the door, Betty not far behind. “Kevin!” Jughead yelled.

“In here.” Kevin yelled back. 

“Where is she?” Jughead yelled. 

Betty finally caught up to Jughead, seeing him reach for Luca who was on the floor, he placed a kiss onto the side of his face, running his hands over his head. “Where is she?” Jughead asked Kevin again.

Kevin just pointed behind them. Jughead and Betty turned, Jughead’s face turned white. “Hello Son.” The woman said with a smile. 

“Mom, what the hell are you doing here?”


	19. Ninteen

“You must be Betty. Jellybean told me about you. You’re very pretty.” Gladys said with a smile towards Betty.

Betty didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know much about Jughead’s Mom. All she knew was that she left Jughead and Jellybean when they were young. Not able to handle FP’s alcoholism. “Ummm, thanks.” Betty said. 

Jughead had fire in his eyes. He was holding onto Luca tight, “Is this Luca?” Gladys asked lifting her hand to Luca’s face when Jughead pulled him back. “Betty, can you take him.” Jughead said looking towards Betty.

Betty took Luca from him, the small boy gripped her sweater tight. “Jug.” Betty said softly to him.

“Just take him.” Jughead raised his voice.

Betty nodded to him, carrying Luca out of the room, and up the stairs. 

“Why did you let her in Kevin?” Jughead looked at Kevin who was still in the room, not saying a word. 

“She wouldn’t leave.” Kevin said.

“You should of made her leave.” Jughead yelled.

“I’m sorry.” Kevin said. “I’m going to go, sorry. Again.” Kevin said, moving past Jughead and Gladys before he walked out the door. 

“Why are you here? After more than fifteen years?” Jughead asked his Mom, fire and anger still in his eyes. 

“I heard you had a son, and got married. I’m really proud of you Jughead. You’ve done really well for yourself.” Gladys said stepping closer to him.

“That doesn’t answer why you’re here.” Jughead said again, a harshness in his voice. “Does Dad know you’re here?”

“No. Your father doesn’t. I saw JB in New York a few days ago. She was more welcoming to me.” Gladys said.

“Well she was so young when you left, she doesn’t remember to pain you caused when you left.” Jughead replied. 

“Im sorry Jughead.” Gladys said softly. 

“It’s too fucking late for that Mom.” Jughead yelled.

Gladys took a step back. “I couldn’t deal with your Dad. He was a mess.”

“I know Mom. I remember. When you left, you didn’t seem to care about the fact that we had to deal with him. A ten year old shouldn’t have to deal with his drunk father, taking away his bottle of vodka like a baby with a bottle. Making sure his little sister was far away that he didn’t take his drunk anger on out her. Stepping infant of her when he raised his hand.” Jughead yelled. 

“Jug.” 

“No. I’m not letting you back in Mom. You nearly ruined me. Thank god I was strong enough, that I didn’t go down the path that all my friends from school did, following in their father’s footsteps. I called you, all the time. Begging you to come home, and you ignored me. Ignored the cries and pain in my voice. You didn’t care.” Jughead yelled. “So get out. Because I’m not letting you near me, or my family.” 

Gladys nodded her head. “Okay then.”

Gladys turned to walk away, picking up her bag from the floor. “And stay away from Dad. Seeing you would hurt him. Please don’t. If you care about me or JB at all, stay away from him.” Jughead said.

Gladys said nothing, just walking out of the house, nodding at Betty who was staring on the stairs. 

Jughead looked out the window, seeing the woman who abandoned him driving away. Anger, and fury still in his veins as he watched her. “Are you okay?” Betty asked from behind him. 

Jughead said nothing, just turning away from her, not wanting her to see him cry. “Juggie?” Betty asked again stepping closer. She wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his back. “I’m sorry. Please talk to me.”

Jughead shook his head, looking down at her hands around his waist. He pushed away, letting her hands fall to her side. He said nothing, just walked away, the only thing Betty could hear was the footsteps as he walked up the stairs. 

 

 

Betty woke the next morning to an empty bed. The previous night Betty tried her best to get Jughead talking, but he said nothing. Sticking to one side of the bed, he turned away from her. Betty was used to Jughead wrapping his arms around her as they slept, but his arms stuck by his side, and didn’t move all night. 

“Jug?” Betty said loudly, sitting up in her bed. Expecting him to respond, but he didn’t. Shaking her head, Betty looked at her phone, no messages from Jughead. She wandered down the hall, seeing Luca all dressed, and playing with some toys in his room. “Hey mister. Where’s Daddy?” She asked him crouching beside him, ruffling his black curls. 

“Daddy gone.” Luca said. 

Betty touched her hands to his face, rubbing his cheek. “Daddy sad.” Luca said. With those words Betty wanted to cry. 

“I know buddy. I know.” Betty replied, looking out the window to see his car gone. 

 

 

Jughead sat in his car. His hands gripping the steering wheel, watching as the rain fell onto his Dad’s trailer. The last twelve hours had been emotional for Jughead. Seeing his Mom for the first time in over fifteen years had scared him. He never thought he would see her again. Seeing her sent him into anger, not wanting to pass his anger onto Betty, he said nothing. Keeping it inside, but he knew it would come out. He was scared. Scared that his mother returning would ruin his Dad’s life too. He hadn’t had a drink in years, but Jughead knew seeing her would send him into a spin, and Jughead was scared. 

Jughead shook his head, stepping from his car walking up to his father’s trailer. 

“Jug, hi.” FP answered in his bath robe. It was early. Jughead couldn’t sleep. He spent the whole night worrying about what could happen with Gladys return. He snuck away from his bed, lightly placing a kiss onto Betty’s forehead as she slept, trying not to wake her. He then wandered into Luca’s bedroom, watching him sleep. After a couple hours, he woke and Jughead took care of him doing the usual things he did when Luca was awake. He left the house just before seven, knowing Betty would be up soon. He kissed Luca’s head, saying goodbye before he jumped into his car.

“Dad.” Jughead nodded pushing past him into the trailer.

Jughead looked around. So far so good. No empty bottles, no smell of vomit. Maybe she had stayed away. Jughead took a seat on the couch, FP standing above him. “It’s good to see you Jug. But why are you here so early?”

“I had a visitor last night.”

“Your Mom?” FP asked. Jughead looked confused.

“Yeah. You know she’s back?” He asked.

“Your sister called me last week. Said she saw her in New York, and that she was on her way here.” FP explained taking a seat beside Jughead.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jughead asked.

“I wasn’t sure if she was actually going to make it.” FP said. “She hasn’t set foot in Riverdale since she left.”

“I know Dad. I remember.” Jughead said softly. “She hasn’t been round here has she?”

“Not yet.” FP replied.

“I told her not to come here. I don’t want her to be the reason why you go off the wagon.” Jughead said.

“I know I’m not perfect Jug. But I think it’ll take more than seeing your Mother to knock me off.” FP said.

“I’m sorry. I’m just scared Dad. When she left, it was the worst time of my life. Seeing her again, it just brings all the memories back up.” Jughead said looking at the ground.

FP frowned. He knew what he was taking about. When he drank, he got mean, and angry. Jughead was always there, and received a slap or two. Something he would apologise for the next day. He wasn’t the perfect father, he knew that. He tried his best to make amends, Jughead forgave him but somethings you can’t forget. 

“Jug.” FP said, resting his hand on his shoulder. “Look at me boy.”

Jughead raised his head, locking eyes with his father. “Don’t let her being back hurt you or that little family you have. Don’t let your mind go back. You’ve got too much to lose now Jughead.” FP said.

Jughead just nodded his head, offering a fake smile. His Dad was right. He had too much to lose now. 

 

 

After talking with his Dad, Jughead eventually arrived home. He opened the door, and Luca came running towards him yelling. “Daddy.”

“Hey Buddy.” Jughead replied lifting him up. 

Betty walked into the hallway, a small smile fell to her lips when she saw him. “Hi.” She said.

“Hi.” He replied. 

“Where were you?” She asked.

“I had to see my Dad.” Jughead replied.

“You could of told me. I was a little worried.” Betty said, sounding a little annoyed.

“I didn’t think I’d be long. I needed to speak to him, make sure my Mom hadn’t driven him back to the bottle.” Jughead replied.

“Has he?” She asked.

Jughead shook his head, then walked away. He placed Luca back onto the floor in the lounge. The young boy rushing towards his toys. “Daddy, come play.” Luca shouted. 

“Not now Buddy.” Jughead replied.

“Daddy, Daddy!” He shouted. 

“Not now.” Jughead yelled back.

Betty joined them in the lounge. “He missed you, he wants to play with his Dad.” Betty said.

“I’m tired, I just want a nap.” He said walking away from her. 

Jughead reached the stairs when he felt Betty’s hand on his back. “Jug, are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m just tired Betty.” He replied shrugging her hand off his back. 

“Can you talk to me please?” She pleaded.

He shook his head. “I just want to sleep. I didn’t sleep last night.” He replied.

Betty nodded her head, watching with sadness in her eyes as he walked away. 

 

 

Betty waited hours. She checked on him a few times as he slept silently. She desperately wanted to wake him, ask him if he was okay. That she was there for him, but she didn’t. He still seemed angry, Betty didn’t want to anger him anymore. 

She spent the day with Luca. It hadn’t just been the two of them in ages. Jughead was always around. The only time he wasn’t there was when he did jobs, but that didn’t happen to often anymore. Betty pottered around the house with Luca. Loving the time with him. Playing games, and having small conversations. Well, the kind of conversations you can have with a one year old. 

Betty started to worry when it was dinner time and Jughead was still nowhere to be seen. She had checked on him only a hour earlier and he was sleeping like a baby. She smiled when she heard footsteps in the hall, and ran when she heard the front door close. “Jug.” She yelled running to the door, but could only watch as Jughead sped away. Betty shook her head in anger this time. The Jughead she had seen in the past twenty four hours wasn’t anything like the Jughead she knew. He was distant, and a little mean. He would always tell her everything. Where he was going, what he was up to. But now, he had never been more distant. 

Annoyed at him, Betty picked up her phone and dialled the only two people that could pick her up. “Veronica, you and Kevin want to come round?”

 

 

After putting Luca to bed. Veronica and Kevin arrived. Kevin still a little scared about coming back to the house after the previous nights drama. Betty explained it all. But she really didn’t know much. 

“He’ll be okay Betty. He’s probably just checking on his Dad again.” Kevin said.

“He’s getting drunk.” Veronica said looking at her phone.

“Is he?” Betty asked.

“Yeah. Sweetpea just messaged me. They’re at the Wyrm.” Betty said showing Betty the message from Sweetpea.

Betty began to get angry again. 

“Don’t worry Betty. I asked Pea to look after him. He’ll be okay.” Veronica said with a smile. 

“Jughead doesn’t drink. Not that often, after dealing with his Dad. I’ve never even seem him drunk before.” Betty said.

“Not even that night you crashed his sisters birthday?” Kevin asked.

“No, he was drinking, but not as much as I did.” Betty said remembering the night she stayed at his apartment the first time and he held her hair back as she vomited.

“Don’t worry Betty. Don’t stress. He just wants to let off some steam. From what you said, he seems not himself. He’ll be back to his old self soon. I know it.” Veronica said. Betty hoped she was right. It had only been a day, but she missed Jughead, the way he was. The normal Jughead. She wanted to help him, after how many times she helped him. But he wasn’t letting her in.

 

 

After a couple hours, Kevin and Veronica left. Leaving Betty alone again, worrying about Jughead. It was past midnight. She was tired, and wanted to go to sleep, but she couldn’t sleep. Not knowing where Jughead was. 

Betty threw on her pyjamas, and robe. She couldn’t sleep, so she made herself a hot chocolate, watched some netflix, and waited for Jughead to come home. Before Betty realises, she fell asleep on the couch. She is awoken suddenly when she heard loud noises and voice coming from outside. Hoping it was Jughead she flung open the door. 

“Jug, come one. We can sort it out tomorrow you’ll wake up your son.” Sweetie whispered.

“Na, na. I just want to start it.” Jughead replied yelling, not realising how loud he was speaking. 

“Fine.” Sweetie replied. 

Betty took a step forward watching the two men at the back of the car, pulling something out. “What the hell.” Betty yelled when she saw a motorbike being pulled rom the car. 

“Shit.” Jughead said seeing Betty.

“Betty, hi.” Jughead said with a big smile.

“I couldn’t stop him Betty.” Sweetie said throwing up his hands.

“You bought a bike?” Betty asked, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Maybe.” A drunk Jughead replied. 

“I’m going to go. I’ll bring your car back in a few hours okay Jug.” Sweetpea said looking at an angry Betty. 

“Thanks Pea.” Betty replied walking towards Jughead as he sat on his new bike. 

Sweetpea drove away. Betty looking in anger at Jughead who looked pretty proud of himself. “You bought a bike? Why?” Betty asked.

“I wanted one. And a guy at the Whyrm was selling his, so I bought it.” Jughead replied.

“We decided you wouldn’t drive them again.” Betty said angrily.

“No, you decided for me.” Jughead said making a whipping noise following by the action. 

Betty stood there, she wasn’t happy. And Jughead knew it, even in his drunkin state. “Oh I’m sorry I don’t want my husband to die. Silly me thinking it would be nice if Luca got to know his father.” Betty threw her hands in the air before she walked away, back towards the house. Jughead sat there watching her before he soon followed her. 

“Betts.” He yelled, slamming the door behind him. 

Betty turned around in anger. “Are you trying to wake Luca up?” She yelled.

“Sorry.” Jughead giggled.

“What is wrong with you Jughead. This isn’t like you. Getting drunk, buying bikes. Being inconsiderate about your wife and son.” Betty yelled.

“I’m sorry, I needed a brake from being the perfect husband.” He yelled back.

“I don’t need you to be the perfect husband Jughead. If you need help, I’m here. I want to help you. But I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” Betty replied. 

“I don’t need help.” Jughead yelled even louder.

“You do. Seeing your Mom for the first time in what? fifteen years? Let me help you.” Betty replied.

“I said. I don’t need help.” He yelled louder, this time cries from up the stairs started.

“Great, thanks Jughead.” Betty said throwing her hands up to the air. 

“I’ll get him.” Jughead replied.

“No, you’re drunk. I don’t want you near him in that state.” Betty replied. 

“I’m his father.” Jughead yelled.

Betty’s anger was building up. “Then fucking act like it Jughead. Don’t ignore him all day. Push him away because he want’s to play with you.” She yelled. “You know what he said to me all day?”

Jughead shook his head.

“He said, why Daddy sad?” Betty said. “He noticed it too Jughead. He loves you. So do I. You can’t push us away because you’re angry with your Mom.”

Jughead felt sad. Hearing as Luca cried in the distance. He had ignored him all day. Betty too. She was right. Betty said nothing more. She just brushed past him making her way up the stairs. 

 

 

Jughead felt like crap. Luca soon stopped crying, and then he heard Betty walk back to their room where she shut the door. He knew she was furious with him, so he walked to the spare bedroom, locking himself away under the sheets. 

 

 

Betty woke up again alone the next day. Still angry at the events from last night. She woke and straight away missed Jughead. Even though she was angry with him, she always had bad sleeps when he wasn’t around, hugging her tight. 

After eventually getting out of bed, and taking care of Luca, she wandered down the stairs. She knew Jughead was here. She peeped her head into the spare bedroom on the ground floor, seeing him sleeping like a baby. She closed the door, walking into the kitchen she gave Luca some breakfast, and was about to start on her own when their was a knock at the door. 

Confused to who it could be, she let Luca out of his high chair, and placed him on her hip as she walked to the door. “Hi.” The woman said.

“Jughead isn’t awake.” Betty replied when his Mom looked at her.

“I’m not going to stay, I just wanted to tell him something. Can you pass it on?” Gladys asked.

“I dunno.” Betty replied.

“Please.” Gladys asked.

Betty nodded her head. 

“Thank you. Your son is beautiful. He looks so much like his Dad.” Gladys said moving her hand to his curls. 

“What did you want to say?” Betty asked taking a step back.

“Tell him I’m sorry. Sorry for leaving. Sorry for telling him he couldn’t come with me. Sorry for what happened afterwards.” Gladys said.

“I think it’s too late for that.” Betty replied.

“I know.” Gladys said.

Betty knew she shouldn’t say anything, but she couldn’t help herself. “Jughead is a good man. The best husband I could ask for. I don’t know what happened when you left, he doesn’t talk about it. But he is the best husband I could ever ask for. He is sweet, and kind. And an amazing father to Luca. You coming back has brought back memories that I think he’s been trying to forget about. You should leave. I know Jughead won’t forgive you. It’s too late for that. But please. Don’t come back. Because the past day has been horrible. You being back changes him, and I miss my husband. Not the angry man that has been around since he saw you. You abandoned him, you don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve his forgiveness or his love.” Betty said, trying her best not to cry.

Gladys just nodded her head before she walked away. Betty shut the door behind her, walking back into the house, placing Luca on the floor, a small tear falling from her eyes as she watched him walk. Knowing no matter what happened, she could never do what she did. Abandon her son, and husband. She loved them both so much. She just wished the old Jughead would be back soon.

 

 

Jughead woke, with a groggy head. The smell of bacon making his mouth water. He opened the door, walking towards the kitchen. “Morning.” Jughead said to Betty who turned from the stove to see Jughead looking back to her with a smile. 

“You look like shit.” She said.

“Thanks. I feel like it too. Is there coffee?” He asked.

Betty pointed him towards the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup, placing a kiss onto the top of Luca’s head before he stood beside Betty again. “Is some of that for me?” He asked looking at the bacon in the frying pan.

“If you want some.” Betty replied. She put some bacon, along with a slice of toast and some eggs onto a plate, handing it to Jughead who nodded and walked towards the table. Betty soon joined him, sitting opposite him.

“Your Mom was here again this morning.” Betty said, breaking the silence.

Jughead frowned. “What did she want?” He asked.

“She wanted me to tell you she’s leaving, and that she’s sorry. For everything.” Betty said.

Jughead didn’t reply. He just began to eat his food. The silence was almost deafening. “So I was thinking, maybe we could go to the summer fair.”

“You want to go?” Betty asked.

“Yeah. Theres some rides Luca could go on, and I’m always up for candy floss and corndogs.” Jughead said with a smile.

“Okay. Sounds good.” Betty smiled. “Does that sound good Luca?”

Luca nodded his head. Betty let him out of the high chair, watching as he ran down the hall towards his toys. 

There was silence again. It was almost awkward. Neither knowing what to say. Jughead knew he had to apologise. “Betts.” He said softly. She didn’t look at him. She was still angry, she was trying her best to fight the tears back.

“Betts. Please.” He said. He stood, pulling up the seat beside her. 

“What Jughead? Are you going to say your sorry for ignoring me for the past day? Are you going to say your sorry for getting drunk and buying a bike?” She yelled.

“I am sorry. Seeing my Mom. It brought back memories. Memories I have tried my whole life to forget.” He explained.

“You don’t think I know Mommy issues Jughead. I’m full of them too. I only want to help you, but you make it so damm hard to.” Betty said a tear falling from her eye. “I know nothing about your Mom, because you never talk about her. All I know is she left you and your sister. That’s it. Whenever I asked, you change the subject. You know all about me, and my issues Jug. All of them. I want to help you, but I can’t. You won’t let me in. I don’t want the perfect husband that gives kisses and hugs and keeps surprising me with gifts. I want someone who is there for me when I need help, and who I can help. It’s a two way street Jughead.”

Jughead nodded his head. Tears in his eyes also. “I know. I know.” He repeated. “I haven’t told you, because I don’t want to remember Betty. It was the worst time of my life. So bad I didn’t care what happened to me. I don’t want you to look at me like I’m a broken man that needs fixing. If I tell you everything, you will change your opinion of me, and my Dad.”

“I won’t Jughead. I promise. I love you.” Betty said placing her hands on either side of his head forcing him to look at her. “I won’t love you any less Jughead.”

Jughead shook his head, but Betty held it still. He took in a deep breath before he talked. “Before my Mom left. It was pretty bad. My Dad was drinking everyday. When he got fired from his job she decided that was the last straw. She just packed a suitcase, and left. I begged her to stay. I still remember clinging to her, crying along with JB. She still left. I called her multiple times after that. Begging her to come home. She said no every time. When I suggested that JB and I could come stay with her and my grandmother, she again said no. Said there was no room. There was room, I knew my grandmothers house. It was big enough. She just didn’t want us. My Dad, he still drank. everyday. And when he drunk, he got mean. I tried to get him to stop. Hiding his alcohol. I still remember the day he found me pouring a bottle of vodka down the sink. He smacked me so hard I blacked out. After that, I stopped. Letting him drink. I tried to protect JB from my Dad. When he would run out, he would get aggressive. I don’t know how many times we had to hide from him so he wouldn’t take his anger out of us.”

“Jug, I’m so sorry.” Betty interrupted him.

“From time to time it was good. He would go through phases where he would quit. But they never lasted long. When it was bad, we would not sleep at home. There was a old drive in theatre that I got a job in. I had an arrangement with my boss, he let us sleep there when things got to bad. By the time I was at high school we were living there permanently. Eventually, my Dad, he went cold turkey. It was good. He made amends, and I forgave him. I joined the Serpents then too. They helped us with money, food and got my Dad a job.” Jughead explained.

Betty started to cry. Hearing this story was breaking her heart. “My Dad is a good man Betty. Please don’t judge him. He hasn’t lay a hand on me in years. It took me a while to forgive him, but he is sorry. And both JB and I forgave him.” Jughead said. “That’s why I was so worried yesterday. I didn’t want my Mom being back to drive him to drink again. I don’t want the man he was to come back. Because this time, I know I couldn’t forgive him again.”

“You have a good heart Jughead Jones. You just need to let me in sometimes, I want to help you.” Betty said with a smile.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He replied before he pulled Betty into a tight hug. “I love you.” 

“Hug!!” Luca ran into the room running towards Betty and Jughead, hugging onto Jughead’s leg tight.

Jughead laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes before he lifted Luca to his lap. “What about you little man. Do you forgive me?” Jughead asked Luca.

“Luca love Daddy.” Luca replied. 

“Daddy loves Luca too.” Jughead replied ruffling the boys curls. 

“What about this bike Juggie?” Betty asked.

“Shit, I completely forgot about that.” Jughead replied. “I’ll get rid of it.”

“Jug if you really want to keep it.”

“No, I don’t need it. It was a drunk purchase. It will be gone.” Jughead replied. 

“Thank you. I just don’t want you to have another accident. I don’t know what I would do if something happened. Now we have this guy.” Betty replied looking at Luca. 

“I get it. I’m sorry about that too. I really screwed up didn’t I?” Jughead said with a smile. 

“It’s okay Juggie. Just let me in next time, maybe I can help.” She said with a smile.

“I will. Thank you Betty.” Jughead replied with a small kiss onto her lips. 

“Kiss kiss.” Luca yelled looking up at his parents.

“Yes kiss kiss.” Jughead replied placing a kiss onto his cheek. 

 

That night, for the first time in two days, Betty and Jughead slept like babies, wrapped in each others arms again, both smiling as they slept side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter. It got a little dark and sad for Jughead. I hope none of you hate FP after reading this. Next chapter is the last one. I promise it will be a lot happier and fluffier (with a little drama thrown in), there is going to be a big time jump, and I plan on writing a coda too. Remember to follow me on tumblr bettycooperxjones


	20. Twenty

2 years later

 

Jughead sat alone. His laptop on his lap, editing some photos from a photoshoot he did a few days ago. Looking at his watch he was waiting for his Dad. He had taken Luca for the night, and he missed him. Betty had been gone over a week, and he missed her too. The only one keeping him company was the new one year old Henry at his feet. 

“Mommy.” The young boy asked looking at Jughead with blocks in his hands. 

“I miss her too buddy.” Jughead said putting the laptop to the side and picking Henry up. 

“Want Mommy.” He replied. 

Jughead shook his head with a smile. Henry arrived just over a year ago. After weeks of trying for a new baby, Betty and Jughead were smiling from ear to ear when the test came back positive. Henry Jones arrived with big blue eyes, and bright blond hair. Betty was happy this one looked more like her this time, but still had the Jones’ blue eyes. Henry wasn’t like Luca. He loved his Dad. But he was a Mommy’s boy. Betty loved that. Betty had been gone over a week, and Henry cried every night when she wasn’t there to tuck him in. Betty called at his bedtime everyday, hearing her voice was the only thing that would put him to sleep. 

“You’ll see Mommy tonight Buddy. We all will.” Jughead said with a smile brushing his fingers through the blond curls. 

Jughead turned when he heard the front door opening. “Jug!” FP yelled. Jughead placed Henry back on the floor, running down the stairs. 

“Daddy.” The now three year old Luca yelled, his hands in the air expecting his Dad to pull him up for a hug, and that’s what he did. Hugging him tight, and placing a kiss to his head.

“I’ve missed you Daddy.” Luca said smiling. 

“How was he?” Jughead asked his Dad.

“He was good. We had fun didn’t we?” FP asked his Grandson.

Luca nodded his head. “We made Mommy a present.” He said.

“Oh really?” Jughead asked.

“Yup!” Luca said with a smile. FP handed Jughead a card. 

“For Betty’s opening tonight.” FP smiled.

Jughead opened the card, seeing a drawing of their small family. “That’s you Daddy, and me, and Mom, and the little one is Henry.” Luca explained the drawings. “Popa helped me with the writings.”

“Mommy, congratulations. We love you. Love Luca, Daddy and Henry.” Jughead read, the whole thing nearly making him cry.

“Tell Betty I’m sorry I can’t make it. And good luck.” FP said lightly tapping Jughead on the back before he walked out the door. 

Jughead put Luca onto the floor, kneeling in front of him. “How about you go get changed, Mommy left a outfit for you to wear before she left. Go put it on, and I’ll help you with your shoes.” Jughead smiled before the young boy ran up the stairs. 

 

 

Jughead walked down the streets of Brooklyn. Holding Henry on his hip, and holding Luca’s hand as they walked. It was the opening night to Betty’s new bakery she was opening with Veronica. It had been a long time coming. Over two years of stopping and starting. Betty had been back and forth from New York for months getting the store ready. She had been gone for over a week, crying when she left because she knew she would miss her boys. Jughead couldn’t be happier for her. Her and Veronica were doing it. Opening another bakery. 

“You excited to see Momma?” Jughead asked Henry. Henry nodded his head. He really missed his Mom. “What about you Luca?” Jughead asked. 

“Yup.” He replied, the card he made with FP in his hands.

“It’s going to be very busy, and loud in there. So stay by my side okay Luca. I know how you like to run around, you can’t do that here okay?” Jughead explained. Luca nodded his head. 

Jughead opened the door, and Luca ignored exactly what he said when he ran through the door, pushing past the people to see Betty. “Mommy!” Luca yelled when he saw her. 

Betty smiled and crouched down, pulling the young boy into her arms. “Luca, I’ve missed you little man.” She said hugging him tight. 

“Sorry Betts.” Jughead said when he reached her. Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead, hugging both him and Henry, placing a kiss onto Jughead’s lips. 

“Hi.” She said.

“Momma.” Henry said.

“Hello my baby.” Betty said pulled Henry from Jughead’s arms. 

Henry melted into Betty. He really loved his Mom, and you could see how much she loved him back, she loved both of her children. “Mommy, I made you something.” Luca interrupted handing Betty his card.

Betty opened the card, tears in her eyes when she read it. “Thanks Luca. I love you too.” She smiled placing a kiss onto his cheek. 

“How was the drive Jug?” Betty asked.

“It was alright. A few stops. I’m just happy we have a hotel to go to tonight.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Me too. I’m glad I finally get to share the bed with someone.” Betty said with a cheeky smile. 

“Everyone, can I have your attention.” Veronica shouted. She climbed to the counter, resting on Sweetpea as she stood tall. “Betty, come here.” She said waving Betty over. “I want to thank you all for coming. Today is a special day. This is the opening of our bakery. None of this would be possible without this lovely lady here. She is an amazing baker, and businesswoman. I couldn’t have anyone else to do this with than you Betty.” Veronica said looking Betty with a smile. “This is your dream, thanks for letting me help you reach it. I know this is going to be very successful. So lets raise a glass to this sexy Momma. To Betty.” 

“To Betty.” Everyone shouted raising a glass. 

Betty went bright red. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Life had given Betty a few curve balls, but along with friends like Veronica and Kevin, and her family by her side, she knew she could do anything. “Thank you Veronica.” Betty said once everyone started their own conversations again. 

“This is your baby Betty. And I promise I will look after it. You can trust me.” Veronica said.

“I trust you Veronica.” Betty replied, pulling Betty into a hug. 

 

 

The evening was a success. Betty and Jughead stayed late, cleaning up. Making sure the store was ready for the next day. “You should go back to the hotel, get the boys to bed.” Betty said looking at Luca and Henry asleep on the sofa’s. 

“I can stay, help you clean up.” Jughead offered.

“We’re pretty much done. I just need to write a couple notes for the staff tomorrow. You go.” Betty said.

“Okay, don’t be too late okay.” Jughead said. He planted a soft kiss onto Betty’s lips before he woke up the boys, and dragged them out of the store.

 

Betty wandered around the shop. Looking around, and smiling. She couldn’t believe that this was a reality. She now owned two bakeries. How did that happen.

Betty was turning out the lights when there was a soft knock at the door. Thinking it was probably Jughead, Betty opened the door. But it wasn’t Jughead looking back at her, it was her Mother.

“Hello Betty.” Alice smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Betty asked.

“I wanted to have a look myself. This is impressive Betts.” Alice said.

“You can’t be here.” Betty said.

“Come on Bet. You and I both know I’m not breaking the rules anymore.” Alice said. She was right. Years had passed since Jughead and Betty had a court order against her. After a couple months they dropped it. Neither of them had seen Alice since, and they were happy. They thought they’d never have to see her again. Well, they hoped they didn’t. “I underestimated you Betty. Two shops, a husband, a big house and a couple of kids. Life did turn out perfect for you.”

“My life is far from perfect.” Betty replied.

“How are the kids? And that husband of yours? Is he still playing house while you live out your dreams?” She said with a smirk.

“What the hell does that mean?” She asked.

“Come on Betty. You got everything you wanted. And he does whatever you tell him to. Because he loves you. If I was him, I don’t know if I could do it.”

“Why do you keep doing this? Popping up just when I think life is good. You come and you plant seeds of doubt in my mind.” Betty replied getting angry.

“I’m just saying the truth. I give you two maybe a couple years. He’ll get sick of it eventually. Sick of being emasculated.” Alice smirked.

“Get out.” Betty yelled.

“I will Betty. I wanted to see this, take a look for myself. It’s impressive. But when you’re career is perfect, something else has to give right?” Alice said smirking before she walked out the door, leaving Betty close to tears, letting her Mom destroy her mind again. 

 

 

“Are they both asleep?” Betty asked as she climbed into bed.

“Yep.” Jughead said closing the door to their two room suite at the hotel. 

Jughead threw off his shirt before he jumped into Bed. “Now I understand why you wanted to stay here so long, this place is so nice.” Jughead smiled.

“I’d rather be at home with you. Being here alone has been a little depressing.” Betty replied. 

She had been staying at this hotel for over a week. To be honest she was barely here. Just sleeping. When she wasn’t here she was at the bakery, baking sure everything was perfect for the opening. 

“Juggie.” Betty asked softly snuggling into his chest.

“Are you happy?” Betty asked.

“Why would you ask that?” Jughead asked.

“We’ve been married four years Juggie, and you’ve been doing this stay at home father thing for over three. I know you miss work. I’m just scared you are only putting on a brave face so I can live my dream.” Betty explained.

“Why would you say that?” He asked.

“I’m just scared Jug. My career is good, and your’s isn’t. You love photography. And what, you do a job once every couple of months.” 

“I love being a father. I love watching you have your career.” Jughead smiled.

“But…”

“But nothing. You’re right. I love photography. But I love being a father and husband more.” Jughead said. He held his hands up to her face. 

“I don’t want one day you to wake up, and leave because you’ve been so busy with helping me reach my dreams, that you don’t have time for your own.” Betty said as tears fell down her face.

“I’m not going to leave. Ever Betty. I thought you knew that. Never.” Jughead said resting his head to hers. 

“I’m pregnant Juggie.” 

“What?” He asked. Betty just nodded her head. “You are?”

“I took the test this morning. I’ve been so busy with the bakery I didn’t notice that I’d missed my period. Then Veronica said something this morning, and I remembered what the date was. I wanted to tell you all night. I know we talked about more, but we were going to wait.’ Betty said before she was cut off with a kiss to her lips. 

“Do you want one more?” Jughead asked.

“You know I do. I still want to give you that girl.” Betty smiled.

“Then why are you rambling?” Jughead smiled.

“I dunno.” Betty smiled back at him.

“I love you so much Betty Cooper.” Jughead said with a sweet smile.

“Jones. You keep calling me Cooper. I’m Jones now. I never want to go back.”

 

 

8 months later

 

“You can do this Betty. You’ve done it twice before.” Jughead said, Betty squeezing his hand as she breathed heavily. 

“Mrs Jones, on the count of three I need you to push, it’s the last time.” The doctor said.

It had been hours. Betty was covered in sweat, and tired. “I can’t. I’m so tired.” Betty said shaking her head from side to side. 

“Betty, look at me.” Jughead said. He forced her to look at him. “You are so strong. One last push okay. Then it’s over.”

“No more okay Jughead. No more children.” Betty said as she gripped his hands.

“It’s the last one. I promise.” Jughead agreed with her. 

“Okay, one, two, three. Now push.” The doctor said as Betty screwed her face up, squeezing as hard as she could.   
“Good, good.” The doctor replied. 

“Is she okay?” Betty asked.

“She’s out.” The doctor replied. 

Jughead looked over, seeing his daughter for the first time. “You did it Betts.” Jughead said to Betty. Betty said nothing, just leaned back and closed her eyes. 

“I’m going to need more towels, she’s bleeding quite heavily.” The doctor demanded to the nurses.

“What’s happening?” Jughead asked. Betty’s grip on Jughead’s hands went limp. “Betty, betts.” He yelled lightly shaking her shoulders. 

“Mr Jones, I need you tp step back.” The doctor yelled.

‘What’s happening?” Jughead asked. He looked down, seeing blood pouring from Betty. “What is happening!” He yelled again.

“Mr Jones, step back. Now!” The doctor yelled. A nurse pulled Jughead back towards the door. He didn’t know where to look. Betty was motionless on the bed, blood dripping to the floor, as he could hear the cries of his new daughter screaming behind him. 

“My Jones. You need to leave the room.” A nurse said softly to Jughead.

“I’m not leaving her.” Jughead replied franticly looking at Betty. 

“You’re no help here sir. Please. Your daughter is perfectly healthy.” The nurse said pulling him out of the room. 

Jughead was pushed out of the room, the door shut in his face as the original doctor was yelling orders, demanding for more help. “Bet… Betts.” He whispered watching her through the window. “What’s happening?” Jughead asked a nurse.

“Your wife, she’s losing a lot of blood. She’s experiencing a dramatic postpartum hemorrhage.” She explained.

“What does that mean?” Jughead asked, tears rolling down his face. 

“She’s losing more blood than what is considered normal.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know Mr Jones. I’m sorry.”

“Wha… I …. I can’t lose her. She has to be okay.” Jughead yelled, a flurry of tears running down his face.

“Sir, I promise you the doctors are doing their best.” She replied. “I know your daughter would like to meet you.”

Jughead looked down. Seeing the newborn baby in a small bassinet beside him. “There’s nothing you can do for your wife. But I know your daughter would love to meet her Dad.”

Jughead was shaking. Everything was happening so fast. He didn’t know what to do, how to react. All he knew was he couldn’t lose Betty. Before he even knew what was happening the nurses handed him his baby. “Sit down, pop open a few buttons. Skin to skin contact is a good way for the fathers to connect with their babies.”

“I … I can’t do this. Not without Betty.” Jughead cried. 

“I know it’s a lot Mr Jones. Just try and think positive. This little one needs your help now.”

 

 

It had been over a hour. Jughead was sitting on the hospital floor. His hands in his hair, and his elbows resting on his knees. His tears fell to the floor like raindrops. He knew nothing. No-one was telling him anything. “I can’t lose her, I can’t lose her.” He said over and over again. 

“Jughead!” A voice yelled from down the hall.

Jughead looked up, tears covering his face as he saw Veronica and Kevin running towards him. “What’s happening?” Kevin asked.

“I dunno. She lost a lot of blood. They’re trying to help her.” Jughead replied. 

“What about the baby?” Veronica asked.

“She’s healthy. She’s in the nursery.” Jughead replied.

“Betty will be okay, right?” Veronica asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t know.” Jughead replied. He rested his hands back into his hair. More tears falling to the ground. Veronica and Kevin took a seat beside him, fear in all three of their eyes. 

 

“Mr Jones.” Someone said.

Jughead looked up. The doctor from earlier was removing her gloves. Gloves that was covered in Betty’s blood. He jumped up, Veronica and Kevin following him. “Is she okay?” He asked.

“She’s awake.” The doctor replied.

“Thank god.” Jughead said with a small smile. “What happened?”

“It was a postpartum haemorrhage. It was very bad. I know it looked scary, but she is okay. She did lose a lot of blood.” She explained. 

“She’ll be okay right?” Veronica asked from behind Jughead.

“It was a little scary, but she’ll be okay.”

“Can I see her?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. Just one at a time. She’ll be very sleepy. Her body has been through a lot.” 

 

Jughead crept into the room. More tears falling when he saw her looking back at him. “I’m so sorry.” She cried.

“I’ve never been so scared in my life.” Jughead said as he walked to her bed, grabbing onto her hands.

“I’m okay. I’ll be okay.” Betty smiled.

“No more Betty. You can’t go through something like that again. This is the last one.” Jughead said squeezing her hand. 

“Is she okay? Is she healthy?” Betty asked.

Jughead nodded his head. “I’ll get the nurse to bring her round when you’re feeling better.” Jughead replied. “She’s so beautiful Betts. She looks just like her Mom.”

Betty then burst into tears. “I’m so sorry Jug.”

“Don’t cry. You’re okay now.” Jughead replied. He sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her into his arms. “You are one hell of a woman. If our daughter has even one ounce of your strength, she’ll be alright.”

“I want to see her.” Betty cried.

“You will soon, soon my love.”

 

 

After some much needed sleep for Betty, Jughead went home. Picking up the boys and bringing them to the hospital. They were eager to meet their little sister. “Your Mom is very tired, so no stressing her out okay.” Jughead said to both the young boy as he held their hands before they walked into Betty’s room.

Betty’s face lit up when she saw them walking in. “Mommy.” Henry yelled running to her side. 

“Be careful sweetie.” Betty replied. “Your sister is very fragile.” 

Betty held her new daughter in her arms as she slept. “She’s so small.” Luca said. 

“She is Buddy. Do you want to hold her?” Betty asked.

Luca nodded his head. Jughead placed Luca on the chair. Hold your hands out Buddy.” Jughead said before he lifted her from Betty’s arms, holding her head as he placed her into his arms. 

“Hello.” Luca said with a smile. “What’s her name?”

“Elizabeth.” Betty replied.

“Like you mommy?” Luca asked.

“Yes, Like Mommy.” Jughead replied with a smile. 

Henry left Betty’s side, walking up to Elizabeth. He softly ran his hand up to her face, softly running his hand over her soft skin. “She pretty.” Henry said.

“She is sweetie.” Jughead replied. “We’re going to need your help guys. It’s your job, as big brothers to look after her. Always have her back. Do you think you two are up for it?”

Both boys nodded their head as Betty and Jughead looked at them with happiness in their eyes. 

 

 

1 year later

 

Betty and Jughead sat side by side holding hands. Betty lifting a tissue up to her eye. “Are you crying?” Jughead whispered. 

“Shut up.” Betty said, slapping his chest. “It’s not everyday your best friend gets married.”

It was Kevin’s wedding day. After years of drama, and cheating with Moose. He eventually found his one true love in Fangs Fogarty. The wedding was small, and sweet. Kevin only having his father by his side, while Sweetpea stood beside fangs. Tears fell down Betty’s cheek as she watched. He was her best friend, and after watching him go through drama after drama, she was overwhelmed that he had found the one for him. “Maybe we should start a matchmaking business.” Jughead whispered looking over at Veronica and the new baby boy that was on her knee that was a splitting image of Sweetpea.

“We’re pretty good at it aren’t we. Two from two.” Betty smiled. “Should we call your Dad? See if the kids are okay?” 

“He’ll be okay. I trust him.” Jughead replied. “Don’t stress. Today is your day off Betty. Relax.”

“I can’t, I’m always a Mom. I can’t stop worrying.” Betty whispered.

“We’ll call him after the ceremony.” Jughead replied, both moving their eyes to Kevin and Fangs as they are pronounced married.

 

 

The wedding was winding down. People were leaving, but Betty and Jughead didn’t care. They had hidden themselves away in the corner outside. Sitting in front of the roaring fire pit, both huddled together in a single arms chair. Bettys legs dropped over Jughead’s legs, his arm wrapped around her, holding her to him. They had spent the night with their friends. But right now, all they wanted was to be with each other. They loved their kids. But they never got moments like these. Wrapped together, slowly drinking wine, talking all night foreheads pressed together. 

“I think we might be the last ones here.” Betty smiled.

“So what. I could sit here for hours.” Jughead replied. 

“Do you ever think about how we meet?” Betty said with a smile, her hands moving to his suspenders.

“Sometimes.” Jughead smiled.

‘What do you think about?”

“I think, what if I went to another baker for JB’s cake. Someone cheeper, someone less talented. What if Toni never recommended you to me.” Jughead said. “I don’t know if we would be here right now. Married to the love of my life, and three beautiful children at home.”

“Don’t, you’ll make me cry.” Betty said pressing a finger to his lips. “I don’t want to imagine a life where we’re not together.”

“But we are together Betty.” Jughead smiled. “I think we would of found each other. Somehow.”

“I sometimes think, what if my crazy Mom scared you off.” Betty said, tears pricking her eyes.

“I wouldn’t let her.” Jughead replied.

“And I thank god for that everyday. That you saw through her bullshit. You saw the real me, and didn’t judge me when you found out everything.” Betty smiled.

“I’m happy you didn’t run either. We’re both full of darkness underneath. But we saw through it all. I love you Betty, I will always love you. You make me happy. You gave me love. Made me realise what it was like to be loved. You gave me the three most important gifts in the world. I can never say thank you enough.” Jughead said pressing his forehead to hers. 

“Now I’m actually crying.” Betty said. Jughead catching her tears with his fingers. “Thank you for loving me.”

“I will always love you Betty Jones. Our lives together is just starting. I can’t wait to see what happens next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. Thanks to everyone that commented on this story. I loved reading what you thought of it. I'm going to miss my Betty and Jughead. A coda will be coming sometime in the future, so keep an eye out.   
> I already have a few ideas about new bughead fics. More is coming soon. If you want to follow me on tumblr, I'm at bettycooperxjones
> 
> Bye :)


End file.
